Not What It Seems
by tinypoomps
Summary: After leaving her home town of Tennessee, Kim Crawford ends up at Cali Performing Arts, the most prestigious boarding school in California. She meets new friends; and enemies; throughout, but will the bad-boy, Jack Brewer, sweep her off her feet? In this story though, everybody has a secret to keep... Mostly KICK and little MILLIE and JACE. Rated T, but it's really minor Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Tinypoomps here... yea, no questions about the name... but ANYWAYS I'm not NEW to fanfiction, but this is my first story that I'm uploading. Hopefully it will turn out ok at least. This will be a multi chapter fanfic, and I have the stories written down, so I will update often. I hope that you guys enjoy this, because it takes a lot of time and effort. But let me stop babbling... Yes this is a KICK fanfic btw. And also, this is a filler chapter... sorry. But have no fear, please keep reading! Ok, so here is chapter one of Not What It Seems!**

**Chapter one: Leaving**

"Kimmy! I need hep in the kitchen!

"Coming mom!" I yelled.

My name is Kimberly Crawford. Who was calling me, you ask? That was my mother. Her name is Gabrielle Crawford, but her friends call her Gabby. Just to let you know, I live with my mom and dad. My dad's name is Robert Crawford, but he prefers being called Robby.

"Yes mom?" I asked, approaching the kitchen.

"Kim, get the pie out of the oven and put it on the table with the turkey, chicken, and mac-and-cheese," my mom ordered.

"Mom, I'm not an octopus!"

"Sorry Kimmy, but please?"

"Okay, okay..."

Why all the food? Well, we're having a going away party for me and we're inviting guests. I'm going to a boarding school, Cali Performing Arts (cali for California). It may not sound like much, but I received a full scholarship to the school for my musical abilities and singing. It's going to be amazing.

Ring, Ring

"Hello?" answered my dad. "Mhmm, yep, ok sure thing." I heard him saying. "Gabby, the guests have arrived!"

"Great! Let them in!" exclaimed my mother.

The guests consisted of my best friend Rebecca and her parents, some of my other school friends like Brady and Trixie, my aunt who lives right down the road, and some close neighbors.

"Welcome everybody! Have a seat!" my mother joyfully said. _Honestly, how much happy can be in one person...?_

Everybody said hello and mingled until all the food was ready. Then we all sat around the table.

"I would like to make a toast," my father said while beginning to stand up. "On behalf of everyone sitting here, I wish the best of luck to my daughter, Kimberly Anne Crawford. Hopefully she will enjoy herself and discover many new things. We will miss her deeply." I saw a single tear fall from my father's eye. He sat back down and eating took place. When everyone was done with their meals, including dessert, it was time for good-byes.

"Oh Kimmy-Wimmy, promise me you'll be safe!" my aunt pleaded while pinching my cheeks.

"I promise aunty," I said. I gave her a hug and she kissed my cheek.

Next was Brady and Trixie.

"Hey Kim, have fun out there. I'll miss you," said Trixie.

"Yea, and kick-butt if anyone pisses you off!" said Brady.

I gave them both hugs.

"Kim," said Rebecca.

"Yes Becca (nickname)?"

"You'll always be my best friend. No matter what. Got that?" she questioned in a stern voice.

"Of course Becca." I said. Becca hugged me, and for some reason, we couldn't help but cry.

"I'll *sniff* miss *sniff* you *sniff* so much *sniff* Kim!" cried Rebecca.

"Me *sniff* too! *sniff*" I cried. We were hugging for what seemed like forever, but it was actually three minutes. My pink tank-top was soaked with Rebecca's tears. Rebecca was the last one to hug me and then everybody left. My mom came towards me.

"Well Kimmy, tomorrow's a big day. Better get some rest."

**Finally! Chapter one complete! If you didn't notice, this chapter was in Kim's pov. And this goes for every chapter after this: Italics means conscience. Unless I say otherwise. I did put other characters in this chapter too, but they arent that important. But don't forget them, cuz they will be back! I just spilled a little there, oops. But anywho um yes this chapter was a filler, and the next chapter will be too. But have no fear, KICK will come in chapter three. **

**Review please!**

**-tinypoomps**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour mes amis! Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui? Lol ignore my french... anyways, it's Tinypoomps here with chapter two of Not What It Seems! Thank you everybody who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I feel so loved! Special shoutout to Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop, she gave me my first review! This is another filler chapter unfortunately, but don't worry, chapter three will have minor KICK... unless you guys want me to speed it up. Then I definitely will. You guys are so special XD! ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot and my own characters, k?**

**Chapter two: Leaving and Meeting (don't ask, I had to come up with something...)**

October 5th. Saturday. 6:00am.

_BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_

"Shut up..." I groaned at mt alarm clock. I opened my eyes for a second to look at the time. _6:00am? Kill me now..._

I was drifting back to sleep when my mom burst through the door. "Kim Kim WAKE UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AND MISS YOUR FLIGHT!" she yelled in one breath. And then it hit me.

Today was THE day.

I quickly took a shower, brushed the bird nest on my head, also known as hair, got on a sweatshirt from DC with skinny jeans, and did some last minute packing. I grabbed a sandwich that my mother packed for me, and by 6:30 am, we were heading for the airport. We arrived at the airport at 7:00am, just in time for my 7:30am flight. I checked in, and now it was time for my parents to say their good-byes.

"Kimmy, promise me that you'll call everyday, and keep your grades up. And stay safe, alright?" asked my mother.

"I will mom. Promise." I assured her. She stroked my face, hugged me, and then made way for my father. He just stood there, not saying a word. But my father and I had a special connection. I knew him, and he knew me.

"I'll be fine daddy." I said as he pulled me into a hug. After about 30 seconds, we pulled apart. My parents were about to leave when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Kim! Kimmy!" the voice yelled. It was Rebecca.

"Becca, what are you doing here?!" I demanded with a hint of anger in my voice.

"I just wanted to see my BFF one more time." she innocently said. She pulled me into a huge bear hug. "Don't forget Kim, sisters before misters!"

"Oh trust me, I won't forget." and with that, I gave everybody a small smile and waved good-bye. I was heading onto the plane, about to start my new life.

_**Not What It Seems**_

It was October. I was starting school a month late. I was so scared, since a) I was the new girl and b) I was flying to California from Tennessee. I've never been that far away from home. _Girl, gain some confidence would ya? _During the plane ride, so many thoughts were going on in my mind (bold=thoughts). **What will people think of me? I hope they like me... Should I be the shy and nerdy type, or the loud and boisterous type? How about the cool, laid-back, mysterious type... yea...** Hours passed, and before I knew it, we were landing in California.

"Kimberly Crawford?" I heard some one ask. I turned around to see my uncle Brian holding a sign with my name on it. He finally spotted me as the crowd was beginning to clear. "Hey Kimmy! Long time no see!" he exclaimed while giving me a noogie. I managed to release myself, and we started walking to his car.

"So Kim, I hear that you're going to Cali Performing Arts. Pretty fancy, if I do say so myself." said uncle Brian.

"Yea, I'm excited and scared at the same time. Will people like me? I mean it's already a month into the year..." I nervously asked.

"Kim, you are an amazing girl. Of course people will like you. You're a Crawford for pete's sake!" assured my uncle brian. This brought a warm smile to my face. We got into the car and drove to Cali Performing Arts in a comfortable silence. "Well Kim, we're here. Don't worry, everything will be fine." said uncle Brian followed by a smile.

"Thanks uncle, see you soon."

**Ok, chapter two complete! So next chapter there will be KICK. Yay! But I have one question, should Kim meet Grace or Jack first? I had this planned already, but now I'm wondering... anyways please review and follow! I'm probably going to update again today, I don't have school XD Love y'all!**

**-tinypoomps**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here! That means KICK! WooHoo! I updated based on how many views the story got. 418 Views and 256 Visitors! Special thanks to Biggestswiftfan (guest), she gave me my first review for chapter two! I will be using her idea, so just wait and see, k? Oh, and I'm going to start putting p.o.v.'s. This starts in Kim's p.o.v., and after the break, well, you'll see. Kim meets Grace and Jack btw. And to guest reviewer, I will add Grace technicalities later. Anyways, let me not keep you waiting. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my characters, that won't be appearing in this chapter lol**

**Chapter Three: Arrival**

Walking into the school, I was in awe. It was a huge building built of brick on the outside, and it was pretty unappealing. But the inside was a whole different story. I was standing in a hallway that was painted light blue and had graffiti all over it. But it was the good kind, the kind that made the school that much more interesting. The hallway looked never ending. There were doors on the left and right side, I assumed that they were classrooms. Walking a little more, there were large murals, studios for dance and music, and lots of bulletin boards advertising events. Finally, I reached a four way intersection and took a right, hoping to find the enrollment desk (**AN/ yea I'm not too sure if there actually is an enrollment desk, just assuming...)**. At the enrollment desk sat an elderly lady with big round glasses that was snoring obnoxiously loud. _Where is everybody, and why is she sleeping? I haven't seen not one person since I came..._

"Um, hello?" I asked the lady, hoping that she would wake up.

"Hmmm..." she groaned. _Right..._

I thought I heard some footsteps behind me, so I quickly turned around and found myself standing face to face with a very pretty brunette. She was my height and looked a bit paler than me. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a light blue tank top with short shorts. "Um, hello... who are you?" I cautiously asked.

"I could ask the same about you." she replied. I could tell that this girl had a bit of edge.

"Well I asked you first."

She just stood there and smirked. _What is wrong with her?_ "The name's Grace. Are you new?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. And my name is Kim. Why is this lady asleep?"

"Well,school hasn't started, and she's like 85... I honestly don't know why Rudy won't fire her..." she trailed off towards the end of her sentence. Grace looked on the desk in front of the lady and scanned some of the papers. She took a sticky note and wrote something on it. "Do you want help finding your room?" she asked me. I nodded slowly. "Then follow me."

We walked down a few hallways in comfortable silence, with a few questions from Grace, such as my age and what I like to do. We finally stopped in front of a door labeled 25a. Grace opened the door and stepped inside, motioning to me to come in as well. "Here you are," she said.

"Thanks Grace. You can go now, I think I'll be fine." I politely said.

"What, you thought that you were going to get your own room princess?" she sarcastically asked. _Wait, did she just call me princess? _"I'm your room-mate"

"Oh, ok then. Since we're room-mates then, here is my one and only rule. NEVER call me princess." I demanded. She smiled, and flopped on her bed.

"I like you, new girl." she quietly said. "That's your bed and closet, and the bathroom is over there," she pointed out.

"So Grace, when does class start?" I asked.

"Never." she replied.

"Excuse me?"

"It's Saturday dummy." she said with an emotionless face.

_**Not What It Seems**_

Monday. October 7th. 7:45am

Jack P.O.V.

I woke up in a groggy haze from my current sleep. I looked at the clock. _7:45am? Just on time..._

My name is Jack Brewer, also known as the bad boy of Cali Performing Arts. I glance to the bed next to me and find that it's empty. I share my room with my best friend and second biggest bad boy in CPA (short for cali Performing Arts), Jerry Martinez, a very... interesting Latino. _Wow, Jerry is actually on time for class... _Class starts at 8:00am, and I have a record for always being at least 15 minutes late. I get up from my bed and head to the bathroom. I purposely took a 10 minute shower and got on my leather jeans, white tee and leather jacket with my black vans. I tousle my hair until it look good enough to make girls drop to their knees.

-Time Lapse-

I reach the door of my dance class 15 minutes late, of course. I open the door to find wide eyes and shocked expressions from almost everybody. _Why are they so surprised? They know me..._

"Mr. Brewer. How nice of you to join us." my teacher, Mrs. Hanna said harshly. "If you were here earlier, you would've known that we are starting a new dance, and that we got a new student. Kimberly Crawford, please introduce yourself to Mr. Brewer." she said while motioning to me.

Kimberly Crawford. One word. HOT! She had golden hair of an angel, the most beautiful complection, and a nice figure. _Are you really falling for her already? C'mon, you're Jack Brewer, the player!_ Kim got up, waved, and started talking to Grace, who I assume is her new friend. I spotted Jerry and went over to talk to him while Mrs. Hanna was babbling about the dance.

"Yo Jer, the new chick is pretty cute, right?" I asked Jerry.

"She is swag yo! With her brown hair, and the way she dances, and-" I cut Jerry off.

"Jerry I was talking about Kim, the blonde one. Not Grace..."

"I-I wasn't t-talking about G-Grace..." Jerry stuttered out. Yea, he has a MAJOR crush on Grace. He tried telling her how he really felt once, but ended up getting interrupted by Brody, Grace's current boyfriend.

"You will be able to pick your own partners and music for the dance, but do it on your own time! Class dismissed!" I heard Mrs. Hanna yell. _A dance? Perfect. Time to make my move on the new girl..._

Kim P.O.V.

I'm in my own little word until I hear Mrs. Hanna say my name. I nudge Grace to find out what I missed.

"Hey Grace, what did Mrs. Hanna say about me?" I asked.

"She said to introduce yourself to Jack Brewer. Just stand up and wave, ok?" she replied, without taking her eyes off a Latino in the far corner. _Who is that? And who is Jack Brewer?_

I stood up and waved, not exactly knowing who I was waving to. So I assumed it was the attractive brunette standing in the doorway. He had shaggy brown hair that looked absolutely perfect, chocolate brown eyes that could win you over, and two moles on each cheek that were absolutely adorable. _Wow, such a description for some guy you don't even know... note my sarcasm._ After waving, I turned back to Grace and started talking to her.

"Hey, who exactly was I supposed to be waving to?" I asked Grace.

"Jack. He's over there talking to Jerry. Isn't he cute?" she asked while staring at the two boys.

"Well, he's a bit cute I guess... his hair and moles are plain adorable too, right? Grace, GRACE!" I yelled to her, trying to snap her out of her trance.

"Huh, what,? Oh right I was talking to you..." she trailed.

"Um, you asked if I thought Jack was cute, and I said a little."

"Oh, well um I guess he is... I-It's not l-like I was t-talking about Jerry or a-anything..." she managed to stutter out. _Grace would look good with Jerry, no? _

The next thing I hear after wondering about Grace and Jerry is when Mrs. Hanna mentioned something about choreographing a dance with a partner. I glance back over to the two boys and I see Jack smirking at me. _What is he thinking about...?_

-Time Lapse-

It is now lunch. All morning, I've been thinking about Jack. And I can tell that he was thinking about me. Everytime I looked at him, he would smirk or wink back at me. I thought about what would happen if I fell for him, but Grace put that idea away immediately. She told me about him, and apparently he's a player who makes out with a girl and then leaves her hanging, and also that he's the bad boy of the school. He got detention on day one, and has gotten it almost everyday since. Well, I'm not falling for his charms, or good looks.

"Kim! Slow down!" yelled Grace, running towards me.

I slowed down and waited for my new best friend to catch up to me, and we walked toward the cafeteria together. As soon as we stepped inside the cafeteria, all chatter stopped, and everyone was looking at me. I never knew silence could be so deafening. After about a whole minute of silence, some guy yelled out:

"Man is she SMOKIN'!"

The chatter resumed, but it was obvious that all conversation was about me. Ignoring the envious looks coming from most of the girls and the howls coming from the boys, Grace and I boldly walked to a table with 2 other girls. Well, at least we tried. A tall muscular guy with blonde hair stepped in front of us. I glanced at Grace and she looked a bit worried. _Who was this guy?_

**Chapter 3 complete! I made it extra long for you guys, I hope you enjoyed it. And I know, crappy place for a cliffhanger...XD So I have a question. How should I include Eddie and Milton? If you didn't notice, it says that Kim and Grace were walking to a table with two girls, aka Kelsey and Julie. Should Milton and Eddie be like part of Jack's posse? I don't know, I'm just spitting ideas. But anyways, review, favorite, and follow please! I'm desperate lol!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! Who is the mysterious guy, you ask? Read and find out! WooHoo! Special shout out to jackandkimforever for reviewing chapter 3 first! Also thank you to chichipitter, bowtiesarecoolamypond, and XemlovezyouX11233 for responding to my end Authors note question. Anyways, enjoy chapter 4!**

**Btw: READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END, IT IS IMPORTANT**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

_Previously on Not What It Seems_

_The chatter resumed, but it was obvious that all conversation was about me. Ignoring the envious looks coming from most of the girls and the howls coming from the boys, Grace and I boldly walked to a table with 2 other girls. Well, at least we tried. A tall muscular guy with blonde hair stepped in front of us. I glanced at Grace and she looked a bit worried. Who was this guy?_

Chapter 4

Kim P.O.V.

The guy circled Grace and I for a bit, then gave a death glare towards Grace. She ran off to the table we were heading towards, leaving me with the strange guy. He smirked at me, and then started talking.

"Hey beautiful. I haven't seen you around." he seductively says.

"Do I know you?" I question.

"Hey baby, you don't need to know who I am, but how about you get to know me while having some fun in my dorm?" he asks, now stroking my arms as he talks. _Such a perve... _

I quickly caught on to what he was doing. I smile back at him, and I put my hands on his chest. He smiled and held my hands.

"I would love to have some fun. In fact, lets start having fun right now..." I reply.

I grab his hands, and in one swift motion, I kick him in the stomach and flip him. He's groaning while holding his stomach, rolling on the floor. I smirk and bend down so we are face to face.

"Call me when you want to have some more fun, ok?" I playfully ask.

I walk over to the table that Grace and I were supposed to go to.

"Some friend YOU are Grace." I sarcastically tell her.

"Sorry Kim, but he's dangerous... Really dangerous." she apologizes.

"Who is he anyways?"

"He's Truman, and he always gets his way... He's also a player, but not like Jack. When Truman doesn't get what he wants, he gets abusive."** (AN/ If you can name the Kickin' It episode that Truman is in, you get a shoutout! But only for the first three people, K?)**

"So the big baby didn't get his way, so what? Who cares?" I ask.

"Apparently, HE does. Watch out! Behind you!" one of the girls scream to me.

Jack P.O.V.

Kim walked into the lunchroom, and everyone stopped talking. They were staring at her, and then one guy yelled out "She is SMOKIN'!" I chuckled, and resumed the conversation going on at my table.

"Woah, who's the new girl?" Randy asks.

"That's Kim Crawford. Isn't she hot?" Jerry responds.

A chorus of yep's and of course's arose from the table. For some reason though, just listening to my friends talking about Kim in a totally perverted way, it gave me a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach. _Why is this happening...?_

I glance back over to Grace and Kim, and I realize that Truman is standing in front of them. _What does he want with them? _After Truman eyed Kim in an inappropriate way, he started talking to her and stroking her arms. The part that I got really upset about was when she actually went along with him, smiling and touch his chest. But the funniest thing happened after that. Kim took his hands, kicked him in the stomach, and flipped him. It was HILARIOUS watching him get beat up by a girl who just came to this school. I smile like an idiot, and face my table again.

"So Jack, what do u say?" Randy asks me.

"I'm sorry, what were you talking about?" I ask him.

"How about a friendly bet? If you can get Kim to fall for you by the end of the month, then you can get my motorcycle. But if you fail, then I'm going to make a move on Kim. Ok?" he asks. _Well, not exactly the way I wanted to get Kim, but I guess that this will do, right?_

"Oh, you're on."

We shook hands to seal the deal. I look back over to Kim, and she is now talking to the other girls at a table, Julie nd Kelsey. All of a sudden, I see Truman get up and send a fist right to the back of Kim's head. Out of instinct, I get up and run in front of Kim, just in time to catch Truman's fist.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," I growl.

I twist his arm behind his back, push him forward, and turn him back around and punch him square in the face. Actually, I punch him so hard that his nose starts to bleed. I was furious at him, for trying to hurt Kim. _Wait, did I just admit that? Why am I even worrying about her. I don't like her!_

"Jack Brewer, principle's office NOW!" I heard someone yell. _Great. Just my luck... note my sarcasm..._

Kim P.O.V.

"Apparently, HE does. Watch out! Behind you!" one of the girls scream to me.

I turn around and see Truman's fist heading towards my face. I close my eyes, waiting for impact, but it never came. I open one eye and find a head full of brown hair standing in front of me.

"You probably shouldn't have done that..." he growls.

Trying to avoid further trouble, I gather my stuff, grab Grace's arm, and run out of the cafeteria to my dorm. I didn't care if I still had classes to go to. My first day in school was already filled with drama.

When we finally reached our room, Grace spoke up.

"Kim! What was that about?" she asked.

"Well, if you didn't notice, some guy tried punching me in my head and then some OTHER guy came, stopped him, and I can bet that he's beating him up right now!" I yell in frustration.

"Well, true. But did you see who saved you?" Grace asked.

"No, did you?"

"Yep. Do you want to know who?"

"Of course! Who?"

"Jack." Grace stated.

The color drained from my face when she said his name. _Why would Jack save me? He doesn't even know me..._

"You know, I think that Jack has a crush on you." Grace said.

"What? No, that's not right. I barely know the guy!" I respond.

"Same goes for him, but he WAS smiling and winking at you..."

"Oh, shut-up..." I say while playfully pushing her.

"Well, whatever. But we still have classes Kim. And lunch ends in 5 minutes." she says while glancing at her watch.

"Fine, lets go..." I reluctantly say. We exit out the room, heading towards our next class.

_**Not What It Seems**_

Still Kim P.O.V.

The rest of the day went as planned, with introductions from teachers and so on. But, one thing stayed on my mind: _Where was Jack? He saved me, and... disappeared?_ When all classes were over, Grace and I walked back to our dorm together. We got ready for bed, and as soon as we were about to fall asleep, I felt the need to ask Grace a question.

"Hey Grace, do you know what happened to Jack?" I pondered.

"Nooo, bbuutt I'm suuuure heee's fineee..." she slurred while half asleep.

"Ok then..."

And with that, I fell asleep, trying my best not to think about Jack and everything that happened on my first day of being at CPA.

**So, how did you like it? I tried hard, nd I know that this chapter is kinda lame, but trust me when I say that KICK will be plentiful in the next chapter! Also, do you guys think that you can review more? I assume that you guys are liking the story, but I really like it when you give feedback. So, I don't want to seem harsh, but if I don't get at least 15 reviews for the next chapter, then I won't update. Ok guys? Well, see you later homies!**

**-tinypoomps**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour! Chapter 5 est voilà! That says that chapter 5 is here! Sorry I didn't update earlier, even though I am on break, I'm still really busy... Thank you to all my reviewers, I feel special! But keep reviewing or no updates! 20 reviews for this chapter or chapter 6 will be postponed... ok? Also here are the three winners for naming the episode that Truman was in, Dummy Dancing! jackandkimforever, 1Dkicklover (guest), and marlene (guest), you guys are ULTIMATE KICKIN' IT FANS! Also, special thanks to jackandkimforever for my first review on chapter 4! Anyways, here's chapter 5, enjoy!**

**Please read Author's note at end of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

_Previously on Not What It Seems_

_And with that, I fell asleep, trying my best not to think about Jack and everything that happened on my first day of being at CPA._

Chapter 5

Kim P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since the Truman accident. I haven't seen Jack since then. Usually, he's in my singing, dancing, and music classes. But nobody has seen him since Monday, October 7th. But, life still goes on, right? Grace and I have been focusing on dancing and school classes, and drama has been reduced to, well, nothing. Just the way I like it. I also met new people, most of them being Grace's friends, like Julie and Kelsey. Oh, and Grace's all exclusive crush, Jerry Martinez, the latino. Everything has been going smooth, and I intend to keep it that way.

_**Not What It Seems**_

Still Kim P.O.V.

"Grace, we HAVE to nail this routine! Let's go over it one more time, ok?" I tell Grace.

"Kim, we've been doing this routine for like, 3 hours! Can we take a break please?" she asks.

"After this last practice, ok? Mrs. Hanna is our strictest teacher, and this has to be perfect!"

"Ugh... Ok Kim, but this is the LAST one, right?" Grace asked.

"Yep!" I said.

Grace and I were partners for the dance that Mrs. Hanna planned, and we were pumped. I needed to show my true colors, so I was pushing Grace to the limit. I know that it might seem a bit mean, but I either make it or break it. We decided on doing a contemporary style, starting out slow, then getting into the groove. It was quite complicated actually, because it mixed free style with ballet. There was popping and locking, plier's, a lot of mix match that came together. We rehearsed one last time, and then Grace planted her butt on the bench.

"Kim, I need to tell you something." Grace started.

"Sure, go ahead." I replied while taking a seat next to her.

"Kim, do you mind if... I...uh... findanotherdancepartner?" she rushed out.

"Wait, what? Did you say that you wanted TO FIND ANOTHER DANCE PARTNER!? "I yelled. I was so upset and hurt.

"Kim, please don't yell. Look, I know how much that this means to you, because it means a lot to me too. It's just that...there's something I'm not telling you..." she started.

"Well, what is it, huh?! Grace, we've been working on this routine for two weeks now! Why would you quit on me?!" I yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" a brunette was standing in the doorway, she had glasses and she had a floral shirt with a black skirt on. Yes, very pretty. _You WERE interrupting something actually..._

Grace glanced at me with an I'm-so-sorry look in her eyes, then she glances back to the girl in the doorway.

"You're fine. Come on in Julie." Grace said. _This isn't over Grace..._

"Ok then. Hi Kim! How are you?" Julie asked.

"Just peachy..." I said through gritted teeth.

"May I see your routine please? I'm so excited!" she squealed.

I shoot Grace a death glare, and she looks at the floor in shame.

"Well, I don't know. How about you let GRACE answer that question? Right Grace?"

I storm out of the dance room and head towards my dorm. I wanted to be away from Grace. Yes, she was still my best friend, but I was in too much pain to even be in the same room as her. _Oh crap, I forgot my dance clothes..._ I turn back around to get my clothes, and bump into something hard, falling on my butt.

Julie P.O.V.

"So, wanna tell me what that was about?" I ask Grace.

"Well, I told Kim that I can't dance with her anymore." she said.

"You told her why?"

"Of course not. Thanks for the save by the way."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Soon. Hopefully..." Grace says.

Jack P.O.V.

Two weeks. Two weeks of ISR **(AN/ in my school, ISR is in school restriction, you don't see anybody or talk to anybody.)**. All because of Kim. Why did I have to punch Truman? And for Kim? Yea, I know that I have to get her to be my girl, but I don't even know her age! Well, whatever. I'm out of ISR, and it's Sunday. So I decided to walk around, see if Jerry-or anybody- is around. I'm spacing out, and all of a sudden, I hit into something hard.

"Sorry..." I say while rubbing my chest.

"No, it's my fault..." she says. _Wait, she?_

I open my eyes, look up, and find myself sitting on the floor with the one and only, Kim Crawford.

"Jack?" she asks.

"Um, yea. Hi Kim." _I guess that now is a good time to try and... you know._

"So... How have you been?" I ask while helping her get up.

"Not too good." she responds with a glum face. "You know the partner dance that Mrs. Hanna assigned? Well, Grace and I WERE partners, and she quit on me today after two full weeks of practice."

_Thank you GRACE!_

"Oh, well that's too bad... you know, I don't have a dance partner either... maybe we could..."

"No." she sternly replied.

"Well why not?" I ask.

"Because I have standards. And you don't meet the criteria."

"Well can you give me a chance?" I plead.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it." she says. And with that, she passes me and heads to the dance room. _Who does she think she's talking too?_

I decide to follow her to the dance room and keep trying to convince her.

"Oh come on. You don't think that Jack Brewer can handle a little dance choreographed by two girls?" I smugly ask.

And that's what got her fire started.

"A little dance? Is that what you think this is? Well I would LOVE to see you try and keep up." she replies while getting in my face.

"Is that a challenge?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yea, it is. Are you up for it?"

By now, our chests are touching and our faces are only inches apart. I can feel her breath on my face, and it- wait- nevermind.

"Oh, yes I am. Go get changed, blondie." I say while my smirk gets wider. She shoots me a death glare and heads to the locker rooms. I also get changed into a white tee shirt with no sleeves, and I put on sweat pants. I'm waiting for five more minutes until Kim comes back out. My mouth drops open, because, I must say, Kim looks hot! She's wearing a black tank top that is a little too small for her, and stretchy short-shorts that show off her curves. _Omg, omg, omg, omg, om-_

"Stop drooling stupid, this is all I had left. Grace took my clothes to the room without telling me." she says. _Crap, she noticed me staring..._

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"I think the real question is are YOU ready?" she says. She turns on the music, and classical music starts playing. She has a confused look an her face, and stops the music.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"The music that Grace and I are- were- dancing to... it's gone.." she says.

"Oh, well how about we dance to this," I take the remote from her and switch the song to a song that is tango styled.

"Oh no, Jack, I'm not dancing to this with you..." she objects.

"Oh come on. I won't try anything, don't worry." I say. I grab her waist and pull her closer.

The music keeps playing, and we begin dancing. One of my hand's is on her waist, the other holding her hand. She follows my lead, but she still tenses up when we move side to side.

"Relax, Kimmy. I got you..." I whisper into her ear. She tenses up even MORE _if that's even possible..._, but she soon lets go and loses herself in the music.

She steps closer, and then the music speeds up. Through a series of spins and twirls, we both start to get tired and we were breathing heavily. I looked at Kim, and she wasn't giving up. We danced for about 10 more minutes, my body aching from the complex moves we kept creating. Finally, she spun out and back into my arms, and then the song ended. Her back was on my chest, my arms were around her waist hugging her tightly to my body, and our faces were centimeters apart. **(AN/ If any of you guys watched Oz the Great and Powerful, imagine the position that Oz and Theodora were in when they kissed.) **We were staring into each other's eyes, her breath hot on my face. My eyes flicker to her lips and back to her eyes. She did the same, and soon, we were leaning in, my lips brushing against hers with only a small gap seperating us.

"Ahem..." someone says.

Kim and I quickly break away, both of us blushing fiercely.

"Is it me, or did it get really awkward in here..." the same SOMEONE says.

"Jerry, dude, what's up?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Nothing much. Hi Kim." Jerry says.

"Um, hi Jerry" she says.

"Anyways, Jack, we gotta talk. Come on dude."

He grabs my arm and drags me out of the dance room, leaving Kim by herself.

Kim P.O.V.

I just finished dancing with Jack. And, I actually liked it... _Creepy!_ I got changed and decided to talk to Grace about this. She would know what to do. I run to my dorm and fling the door open.

"Grace! I need your-" I stop talking and find myself staring at a skinny, pale faced boy with orange-ish hair. _More like brown..._

"Hi! My name is Milton." he says.

"Kim... um, where's Grace?" I ask while cautiously walking past him.

"She went out with Julie for a while. She asked me to wait here, just in case you came back." he explained.

We sat and talked for a bit, and I learned that Julie was his girlfriend, _even though she never mentioned him before... _that he was best friends with some guy named Eddie, and that he got accepted into this school through his smarts, not his talent. After about a half an hour of small talk, Grace and Julie came back.

"Oh Hi Kim!" Julie said, as bubbly as ever.

"Hi Julie! Where did you guys go?" I asked.

"Oh, we just went to the food court and Hollister, nowhere fancy." Grace explained.

"Julie, we need to study for that geometry test, remember?" Milton interrupted.

"You're right honey! Sorry guys, but we have to go. We'll see you later!" Julie yelled while running out the door.

Grace closed the door and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I mean, with the dance and stuff..."

"Yea, I'm okay now." I replied. "But I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"So, after I left the dance room, I was walking down the hallway and I bumped into Jack. I told him that I didn't have a dance partner, and he suggested himself. We talked, and we challenged each other to a dance-off, well not really, but it doesn't matter."

"Where is this going, Kim?" she asks.

"Wait wait I'm not done... So we are dancing and when the song ends, I am wrapped in his arms, and um..." I hesitate.

"And... what?" Grace prompts.

"Um, we kinda-almost-not really-kissed..."

I bring my eyes to face Grace, and she has a shocked expression on her face. _Great, I just paralyzed my best friend..._ I wave my hand in front of her face and she finally snaps out of whatever trance she was in. Bad idea...

"AHHHHHH! JACK LIKES YOU! YOU LIKE JACK! OMG GET THE PRESS WE'RE PUTTING THIS ON THE NEWS!" she yells.

"Relax Grace, I'm going deaf in my right ear!" I beg.

"Sorry, sorry... but did you two actually kiss?" she asks.

"No, but we were this close." I position my fingers to show how close we were, showing about a centimeter gap. "Until your BOYFRIEND had to ruin it-I mean, stopped us... "

"Wait, Brody was there?"

"No, your very special latino friend was there."

"Omg Jerry! I can't believe I missed him! Don't worry my love, I will get you next time!" she says to herself.

"Grace, you already have a boyfriend. Forget?" I remind her.

"Yea, I know. But a girl's gotta keep her options open, right?" she says with a wink._ Oh Grace..._

Jack P.O.V.

Jerry drags me to our room, and tells me to sit down.

"Dude, what was that about?" he asks while crossing his arms.

"Oh, you know, it was part of the bet..." I say, my voice getting pitchy with every word I say.

"Right..." he sits down next to me on the bed, and turns to me. He gives me that I'm-not-buying-it look. "You're my best friend Jack, just tell me."

"I think, I might like Kim."

**Chapter 5 finished! Please review, 20 reviews to post chapter 6! I only got 11 reviews for chapter 4, and I absolutely love them, but I like the feedback, it's motivation to keep writing! Inspire me! More feedback=more chapters. Tell me what you think should happen next! Sorry that Milton only had a small part, but I will try to include him more and Eddie as well in the next chapter. Next chapter will definitely have drama, as well as new secrets being formed... so keep reading! I will see you guys next chapter!**

**-tinypoomps =)** **Kickin' It Spyfall! 4 DAYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of NWIS is here! Yea, felt like I should abbreviate for the story name. Anyways, I didn't get as many reviews for chapter 5 as I wanted, but I still wanted to update for you guys, you still are so special. So how about 5 reviews for this chappy? Better? Anyways, here you go! Also, there's some bad news about the premier of Kickin' It tonight... read end author's note to find out...**

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT END OF STORY!**

_Previously on Now What It Seems_

_Jack P.O.V._

_Jerry drags me to our room, and tells me to sit down._

_"Dude, what was that about?" he asks while crossing his arms._

_"Oh, you know, it was part of the bet..." I say, my voice getting pitchy with every word I say._

_"Right..." he sits down next to me on the bed, and turns to me. He gives me that I'm-not-buying-it look. "You're my best friend Jack, just tell me." _

_"I think, I might like Kim."_

Chapter 6

Jack P.O.V.

Jerry had a wide grin plastered across his face since last night, when I told him that I might like Kim. It's 7am, and I'm actually awake. I had a rough night, physically and mentally. Here's how it happened...

_Flashback:_

_"I think, I might like Kim." I hesitated. Jerry had a smirk on his face, and he nodded his head._

_"What?" I ask._

_"I knew that you liked her since day one. Now, all you have to do is tell her how you feel."_

_"Are you joking? I don't even know her that well, and she probably hates me because I called her choreographed dance 'child's play' basically.."_

_"Well if you don't tell her, I will." he said with a devious smirk on his face. He started to pull out his phone and dial Kim's number (they got to know each other better while I was in ISR)._

_"Woah, Jerry, don't do something that you'll regret..." I say while giving him a death glare._

_"Well, we all make mistakes, don't we?" he finishes dialing the number and presses call._

_"No Jerry!" I scream as I pounce on him. We fought, me hitting him in the gut and him pulling my hair, and we stop when we hear someone answer the phone._

_"Hello? Jerry?" Kim said._

_"Yo Kim! Ouch, Jack what the hell?" Wait-Kim-No!" Jerry yelled into the phone while I slapped his face._

_'Click' went the phone as Kim hung up._

_"I said to not call!" I yelled as Jerry tried running to the door. I blocked him and pinned him to the ground, but he kicked me off and we resumed fighting._

_Flashback end..._

And that's exactly how it happened until Jerry called truce. It was now 7:30 am after reflecting on the events of last night. I decided to be early for class today, to try it for a change. _What's gotten into you, you're Jack Brewer!_ I went to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. When I got out, Jerry was gone already._ Probably to go stalk Grace... _I glance at the clock and it reads 7:50. I quickly get changed into whatever I can find in my closet and head to my dance class, which was first period. I was excited, mostly because-well-Kim was in that class. And after our confrontation yesterday, I kinda wanted to see her reaction when I walk into class.

Kim P.O.V.

I was in dance class, trying to listen to Mrs. Hanna babble about a certain style of dance. I was dozing off, because I'm pretty sure that last night was the worst. Grace kept me up ALL night, obsessing about the almost kiss. Here's how it went...

_Flashback:_

_"Omg, Omg, Omg, Jack likes you, you like Jack! I can see it now..." Grace says while beginning to daydream._

_"See what now?" I asked._

_"Jack and You silly! He takes your hand, asks you to be his girlfriend, and when you say yes, he kisses you FOR REAL!"_

_"Well, Grace-"_

_"And then, when you guys get older, he'll ask you to MARRY HIM!"_

_"Whoa-"_

_"I'll be a bridesmaid along with Julie and Kelsey, and Jerry will be the best man!"_

_"Wait-"_

_"And then you guys will have two kids, a girl and a boy! The girl will be named Jacqueline and the boy will be named Kris!"_

_"But Grace-"_

_"And I'll be the Aunt! Jerry will be the uncle! And then Jerry will realize HIS true feelings for me and ask me to marry HIM! Then we'll buy a double mansion, invite you guys to live with us, and we'll all live happily ever after!" Grace finished._

_"Well THAT escalated quickly..."I moaned._

And that's how the night went until I finally managed to tune Grace out and fall asleep, which at the time I only had 3 hours of sleep. I'm so sleepy and dizzy, that I don't realize my body moving forward. I'm on the verge of falling, until I feel toned, muscular arms catch me. I open my eyes to find a cocky yet concerned Jack.

Jack P.O.V.

So, turns out that I wasn't exactly on time for class today. But I don't really care. I spot Kim in the corner of the room next to Grace, her eyes shut. I decide to walk over there and surprise her, but instead, she falls right into my arms. She opens her eyes and looks up at me._ Wow, it looks like she hasn't slept in days... she's still so beautiful..._ I regain myself and decide to say something cocky, just to make her mad._ She's cute when she's mad... Wait, what, oh whatever..._

"Wow, falling head-over-heels for me are you now Kim?" I say with my best smirk.

"Wow, conceited AND arrogant? You're the complete package!" Kim says while getting up, sarcasm oozing out with every word she spoke.

"Kimmy, that hurt!" I exclaim while putting my hand near my heart. I can literally see her blood boiling now.

"Oh, get over yourself would you... Grace kept me up all night talking about weddings and crap..."

"Oh, who's getting married?" I ask with genuine concern.

"Oh, uh... um, my Aunt Charlotte! Yea... she's from, um... Charlotte...?" she stutters out. **(AN/ The first person to name the episode that Aunt Charlotte is from gets a virtual unicorn! Or puppy, or cookie, your choice lol XD)**

"Oh, okay then... Well, to be honest, I didn't have the best night either..." I started.

"Really? What happened?" she asked.

"Well, Jerry kept fighting me and - Kim? Kim... are you awake?" I asked. She obviously wasn't, because now her head was resting on my shoulder and I could her faint snoring coming from her. I decided to let her sleep, but not in the dance room of course. I picked her up bridal style and took her somewhere I know she can get some rest.

Grace P.O.V. (This conversation is happening while Jack and Kim are talking, Grace left and found Jerry)

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" I asked while casually walking over to Jerry.

"Yea, they sure do." Jerry replied.

"Hey, how about we help them out? You know, set up more alone time for them so they can hook up... are you in?"

"Well, there's a problem." he said.

"What?"

"Randy and Jack are already in a bet to see if Jack will get Kim to be his girlfriend. So, even if they do get together, Jack might dump her because he IS a player after all..."

"What?! How did I not know about this bet?" I asked with anger starting to take over.

"Mamacita, there are a lot of things that you don't know about Jack... but please don't tell him that I told you about the bet, he'll freak. And don't tell Kim either." he asks with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I won't tell them. But we have to at least try and keep them together. Will you join my plan?"

"Sure, anything to help my best friend."

"Awesome. Tonight, we will commence plan KICK. You know, for Jack and Kim." I confirm with him and we go our seperate ways, pretending that this conversation never happened.

_Yay! I get to work with Jerry!_

No one's P.O.V.

~Ring~Ring~

"Hello?"

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, but your plan will never work. You're evil."

"Oh hush it you! So you're saying that this part of the plan was a success?"

"Yep, but there's one flaw to your terrible plan."

"Which is?"

"Jack Brewer."

**There you have it! Chapter 6 complete. I know I said that there would be drama, but I wanted to get this up for you guys today. So, here's the bad news. Me, being one of the ultimate Kickin' It fans, decided to look up more about the Spyfall premiere tonight, and it said that Spyfall was all propaganda, and that it's not actually coming. When I saw this, I was devastated. So I called the producer of the show to ask him if what I saw was true, and he said that it was. So, there's no Spyfall premier tonight... I'm like crying... I know that all you guys were looking forward to it, so was I, and I can't imagine your face when I say this... but... APRIL FOOLS! Did y'all actually believe me? If the spyfall premiere WASN'T coming on tonight, I wouldn't be uploading this! Sorry if I gave you a mini heart attack, I mean I even put that I called the producer and everything! Anyways, since Spyfall is still showing tonight, I'm going to be prepared with food candy and everything! 4 MORE HOURS UNTIL SPYFALL! GET READY GUYS!**

**-tinypoomps XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Locked In

**Bonjour mes amis! It's Tinypoomps back with Chapter 7 of NWIS! Thank you guys for all the reviews, I asked for 5 and got over 10! Yay! 5 more reviews for this chapter please? Also, special shout-out to the user that guessed the episode that Aunt Charlotte was in, Swords and Magic! The user was ILoveKickinIt, she's great because she guessed it first! For everybody that guessed it correctly, you guys are awesome too! Here's your virtual unicorn! Anyways, enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER; MUST READ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Chapter 7: Locked In**

Jerry P.O.V.

I was heading to Grace's cabin, we were going to brainstorm KICK ideas. On my way there, all I was thinking about was Grace. Her beautiful, silky long brown hair, her amazing eyes that twinkled everytime I looked into them, her lean body... just thinking about her made me drool. But she would never be my girlfriend. Stupid Brody had to serenade her before I got the chance..._ Dude, get some guts and bump up your swag to get the girl!_

I reached Grace's room door, and before I could knock, the door flew open and revealed Grace. She took hold of my arm and dragged me into her room, not saying a word. She threw me onto her bed and stood in front of me._ Damn, is this girl strong!_

"Did anybody see you?" she asked.

"No, the hallway was empty." I replied.

"Good."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a small desk. She motioned for me to sit down, and I did.

"So, I was thinking that we could plan a din..." she was saying. I was trying my best to listen to her, but her looks mesmorizing me. I ended up looking directly at her lips, watching the way they moved as she talked._ Oh how I would kill to have those lips against mine..._

"Jerry! Swag-master! HELLO?" Grace yelled. I finally snapped out of my trance and looked into her eyes, paying careful attention now.

After about 10 minutes of brainstorming/daydreaming, we heard a knock on the door. Grace got up and casually walked to the door and opened it.

"Brody!" she exclaimed. _Wow, speak of the devil..._

Brody came inside with Grace on his tail. He spotted me and sent me a glare.

"What is HE doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask the same about you." I said while trying to hold back my anger.

"Well, I'm here to spend time with MY girlfriend. You wouldn't know what it's like to miss your girlfriend so much, you know, since you don't have one." he said with a light smirk. I had my hands wrapped into tight fists, so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"Well, Jerry can get any girl he wants, he just has standards..." Grace said, trying to defend me.

"Whatever. Why is he here again?" Brody asked, he was started to get irritated.

"Oh, we were just working on a project, that's all." Grace said - well, more like whispered.

"What kind of project?"

"Oh, just trying to hook-up two of our friends..." she trailed. I looked at Brody, then back at Grace. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brody grin and turn to face Grace.

"Well, to set up true love, you should know what true love feels like." he tells Grace. And then Brody does something that I wish he'd never done.

He kissed Grace, right in front of me.

And it wasn't just any kiss, it was a kiss full of passion and lust. Grace went along with him too, which broke my heart. I got up from my chair and stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut to signal that I left. _That bastard..._

Grace P.O.V.

Brody came to my room, and at the worst possible time. Jerry was there too. I welcomed Brody, but deep down I was really worried. You see, after Brody got me to be his girlfriend before Jerry did, they haven't been the best of friends. Well, they weren't friends at all.

Jerry and Brody were talking, and Brody was practically rubbing it in Jerry's face that I chose him. Why did I choose him if I like Jerry? Well, at the time I had a crush on Brody. But then I started hanging out with Jerry, and he's just - like - amazing! I would break up with Brody, but I know that he really likes me and I don't want to break his heart. After daydreaming about what would happen if I broke up with Brody, and also joining their conversation to defend Jerry a few times, I felt a pair of lips crash into mine. By instinct, I automatically responded, letting all my feelings go. I heard a loud slam from the door and I pulled away to see who exactly I was kissing. It was Brody, and at that moment, I had realized what he had done, mostly because Jerry was gone. He used me to get Jerry jealous.

"What the hell?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked, playing dumb.

"You used me to get Jerry jealous!"

"No! I didn't! I just wanted to show you how I felt!"

"But in front of Jerry? Of all people? You know he still likes me!"

"But babe, don't worry about him. Who cares about him? It's just you and me now..." he whispered while pulling me towards him.

"Oh, let GO of me you bastard!"

"But Grace-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled while pointing to the door. He looked at me with a shocked expression, and I threatened to lunge at him. He ran out the door, because he knows that I can and WILL hurt him. I got changed into some different clothes and bolted out the door to find Jerry._ I'm so sorry Jerry!_

Jack P.O.V.

I carried Kim all the way to an excluded room-or should I say cabin-off campus. I opened the door, and set Kim down on a couch against one of the walls in the room. It was a wooden cabin, not too big but not too small. There was a black desk in plain view as you stepped inside, a couch across from it. There was a door behind the desk, leading to another room. There also was a coffee table taking up the space between the desk and the couch. Bobby Wasabi posters were hung up all over, the man that lived here was a hard-core fan. I was walking around, observing my surroundings even though I've been in there many times before. After about 20 more minutes of just thinking, I hear Kim groan. I look in her direction, and I realize that she's beginning to wake up.

Kim P.O.V.

I slowly open my eyes from sleeping and look around. I was in a wooden cabin that was decorated quite nicely; the furniture complimented the room, and the various posters of Bobby Wasabi hung up on the walls made me giggle a bit. _Why am I here? _I look to my left and spot Jack, his intense stare directed at me.

"Jack... Where am I? And more importantly, why are you here with me...?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh, well we were in dance class and you fell asleep on my shoulder. So I picked you up and took you here, away from commotion so you could sleep." he calmly explained while sitting next to me.

"Um, thanks, I guess..."

"So, how do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm fine. My head hurts a bit, but other than that I'm in tip-top shape. We can go now." I politely said while standing up.

"Nope, I don't think so." Jack said before pulling me back down to the couch by my waist. When he touched me, I swear I felt something, but I ignored it and reluctantly sat back down.

"What?" I asked.

"You said that your head was hurting. We're not leaving until your headache goes away." Jack demanded.

"But - well - ugh, fine. Who lives here anyways?"

"Rudy Gillepsie, the principle." Jack calmly said.

"Jack! You snuck me into the principle's office?!" I yelled with clear frustration.

"Correction; I snuck you into the principle's CABIN," he replied with a smirk.

"Omg, Jack, if we get in trouble, I am definitely blaming YOU!"

"WELL then... anyways, since we're here, tell me some things about yourself." he stated.

"Why should I tell YOU, hmm?" I questioned.

"Because I actually care. And I'm a nice guy, right?" after he said that, I started wondering. Not about the 'nice guy' part but about him caring to get to know me. Thinking about it, nobody really KNEW me. I was just another friend, one that people liked to have around because of my looks or my popularity, or THEIR popularity. I thought about it once more, and decided to open up to Jack.

"Ok. Well, my full name is Kimberly Anne Crawford, I am 16 years old, my birthday is August 5th, and I'm from Tennessee. I'm a second degree blackbelt in karate, and I am a cheerleader. My favorite color is blue, my favorite singer is Olly Murs, and my favorite school subject is math. Anything else?" I finished off.

"Yea. How many boyfriends have you had?" he asked in a monotone voice with a serious expression on his face. When I saw his expression, I hesitated at first, but then decided to answer.

"Well, back home, I had two best guy-friends. One named Trixie and one named Brady. On July 4th, Brady told me that he liked me and that he wanted me to be his girlfriend," I paused and looked at Jack. His jaw was clenched and his gaze was directed towards the floor. He was tense, and there was so much tension in the room, so thick, that it could be sliced with a knife. I decided to continue despite his features. "I agreed to be his girlfriend, at the time I had a huge crush on him. But after a month, we decided that being BF and GF was a bit too awkward; especially since my parents and his parents didn't get along. So we broke up, but we're still really good friends," I finished up. I glanced at Jack once more, and he was sitting up straight, his gaze still directed to the floor. But instead of clenching his jaw, he had a light smile on his face. _Does he like me...? No, that can't be right... maybe?_

"So, what about you?" I quickly asked, trying to change the subject. Jack now looked directly at me, and I saw a sparkle in his eyes, like a little kid walking into the biggest candy store. Like he's been wanting to tell me his life since the first day we met.

Jack P.O.V.

I was listening to Kim tell me about her past boyfriend, and I was dieing inside. I don't even know why, but the thought of Kim having a boyfriend - that WASN'T me - got me extremely upset. But when she mentioned that she broke up with Brandon or whoever that guy was, I couldn't help but smile.

"So, what about you?" Kim asked. I looked at her with passion in my eyes, I wanted to tell her everything. _But can I fully trust her yet? I'll wait just a little longer..._

"Hmm..." I started. "My full name is Jackson Antoinne Brewer, I am also 16, and my birthday is July 13. I am from California and I am a third degree blackbelt in karate. My favorite color is red, my favorite singer was and still is Micheal Jackson, and my favorite school subject is lunch." I said with a playfull smirk at the end.

"Wow..." she said, her eyes full of amazement. I smiled when she said this, she's such a kid...

"So how many girlfriends have you had, huh?" Kim asked while raising her brow.

"Oh, you REALLY don't want to know... after all, I AM a player." I said, my smirk growing bigger. "Does your head feel better?"

"Yea, just about. Let's go!" she exclaimed.

We strolled to the door and I tried turning the knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"Jack, open the door please." Kim asked.

"Um, Kim?" I started.

"Yea?"

"I think we're locked in..."

**CLIFFYYYYYYYYYY!**

**So, how was it? Sorry I haven't updated in like a week and change, I'm not going to lie I've been incredibly lazy... But anyways I know you guys are like **_**why the hell does she keep putting important authors note at the end? **_**Yea I admit it's annoying. But this one is TRULY important... so if y'all know the writer jackandkimforever, you'll know that she makes AMAZING stories. I was reading one of her stories, I think it was Can't Get You Out Of My Head, but I realized that in the story Jack is in a bet... over a motorcycle. Which is the exact same thing that I wrote about. I want to say that I am EXTREMELY sorry, I didn't realize that I copied you because that story was made before this story was made. Again, I'm so so so sorry I honestly didn't mean it. But hey, great minds think alike, right? So since that issue is cleared up, can you guys give me something to bet over? LolXD but REVIEW PLEASE! I will try to update every week or if I have the time twice every week. **

**Stay Beautiful, Tinypoomps XD**


	8. Do You Mind?

**Chapter 8 has arrived! Thanks for the reviews, I love you all! Special thanks to jackandkimforever for letting me keep the motorcycle idea, and special shout-out to swagmasterlol for giving me the idea for this chapter! Don't worry, there's no ridiculously long authors note at the end lol so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, iPhone/Apple, or Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs.**

_Previously on Not What It Seems_

_"Jack, open the door please." Kim asked._

_"Um, Kim?" I started._

_"Yea?" _

_"I think we're locked in..."_

**Chapter 8: Do You Mind?**

Grace P.O.V.

"Jerry! Where are you?" I yelled. I was running through the hallway yelling Jerry's name for at least half an hour. School was still in session, but the hallways were empty. I made a right turn at the four way intersection and started looking in the windows of the various studios. I didn't bother looking in Studio 3, but I should've because as soon as I passed it, I heard a huge bang from the room. I ran back and flung the door open.

In the room was a frustrated Jerry, with overturned benches all around him. Milton was also there, as well as an african-american boy that looked about our age. Jerry was sitting on the floor against a mirror with his head in his hands.

"Jerry?" I cautiously asked. His head shot up, and his eyes locked on mine.

"Oh, hey Grace." Milton said.

"Hi Milton. Can I speak to Jerry in private please?" I asked.

"Sure thing. Let's go Eddie." He said. The african-american boy, who I assumed was Eddie, followed him out the door.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I sat down next to Jerry and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

"No, don't blame yourself. It was Brody's fault after all." I reassured him. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and I saw him blush slightly. We sat there in comfortable silence for about 5 minutes, until Jerry spoke up.

"So, what about Jack and Kim?" he asked.

"Oh, I took care of them." I said. I chuckled slightly, and he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just in case something like this happened, us not getting to work on KICK, which it in fact did, I tried getting them together myself. But turns out, they got locked in the principle's cabin." I told him.

"So? What does that have to do with you?" he asked, bewildered.

"I was the one who locked the door."

Jack P.O.V.

Two hours passed, Kim and I were STILL stuck in Rudy's cabin. And for two hours straight, Kim has been pacing and hyperventilating non-stop.

"Jack, what if we never get out?" Kim worrily asked.

"Oh c'mon Kim, let's think positive." I told her.

"It's hard to think positive when I'm stuck in a cramped cabin with a playboy..."

"Well aren't you nice..." I sarcastically said.

"I can't be trapped in here!"

"Kim, calm down."

"Who the hell makes a door that locks from the outside anyways?!" she yelled.

"Kim, lower your voice..."

"I swear, when I find who did this, I'll-"

"Hey now, let's not say something that we'll regret Kimmy." I told her while grabbing hold of her arm. I took her over to the desk in the room. "Let's see if there are any spare keys in his desk drawer."

We frantically search every nook and cranny, every drawer and every corner of the room, and still found nothing. Not even a single piece of metal to pick the lock with.

"Ugh, this is so frustrating!" Kim shouted while pulling her hair.

I looked around the room for anything that could calm Kim down. My eyes landed on an iPhone dock in the corner of the room, and I got a fantastic idea.

"Hey Kim, can you sing?" I asked her. I took out my iPhone and placed it on the dock.

"As a matter of fact, I can. Why?"

"Well, do you like GUYS who can sing?" I asked.

"Um, yes, yes I do... again, why?" Kim questioned.

I ignored her 'why' and scrolled through my music library. I stopped on the song **Dance With Me Tonight** by Olly Murs, and clicked on it so it started playing. My idea was crazy - and embarrassing - but it might just get Kim to like me more. The intro was playing, and I turned to face Kim.

"What are you doing?" she asked while hopping onto the desk.

"Something crazy and stupid..." I muttered to myself. I took a deep breath, and I started verse one.

"My name is Olly nice to meet ya can I tell you baby, look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies. But none like you, you shine so bright! Yea." I sang while going over to Kim. Her eyes were wide with excitement, which made me even more nervous about singing in front of her.

"And I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute, on the floor, up and close, gettin' lost in it! I won't give up without a fight."

Kim was now standing, and we were face to face. She had a wide grin on her face that she was obviously trying to hide, but failed.

"I just want oh-h-h oh-ho baby! I just want you to dance with me tonight. So c'mon oh-h-h oh-ho baby! I just want you to dance with me-e tonight!"

I was dancing all goofy around Kim, I'm pretty sure I looked like I was having a spasm. But nonetheless, I still did it. Kim was giggling and laughing at my child-ish ways, and I decided to put all embarrassment behind to make her happy. I never wanted her beautiful smile to leave her face.

"We're gettin' sweaty, hot and heavy, in the crowd now. Loosen up and let your hands go down now, but go with it girl, yea just close your eyes! Yea-ea-ea-ea..."

I grabbed her hands and was swinging the lightly. To my surprise, she actually did close her eyes, but quickly opened them back when she realized what she did.

"I feel the music going through your body. Lookin' at you, I can tell you want me! Don't stop, keep going to the morning light! Yea! When I saw you there, sittin' all alone in the dark actin' like you didn't have a care, I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancin' the whole damn night like!"

I sang this while walking to her, she was backing up with every step I took. She backed up into a corner and hit into the wall with a loud thud. Our chests were touching, and out fingers were intertwined.

"Oh-h-h oh-ho baby! I just want you to dance with me tonight! So c'mon oh-h-h oh-ho baby! I just want you to dance with me tonight!"

I dragged her to the middle of the room and let go of her hands.

"Break it down now uh!"

I snapped my fingers towards her while swaying my hips.

"Keep it like that!"

I pointed to her and she started dancing. It wasn't exactly GOOD dancing, but we were being silly so it was ok.

"Now, bring it on back, to dance with me tonight!"

She pointed to me and I started dancing again. I went closer to Kim and took her hands back in mine.

"One more time, one more time, c'mon now. Do your own thing, everybody sing! I just want you to dance with me tonight, ah-ah-ah-ah-h-h!"

I moved one of my hands to her hip and the other was in her hand. Her free hand was on my shoulder, and we smiled at each other and continued dancing.

"I just want, oh-h-h oh-ho baby! I just want you to dance with me tonight! Everybody just close your eyes! We can dance all through the night! I just want you to dance with me tonight!"

We were swaying side to side, like baby tango. _Wait, haven't I seen this before...?_ I was tired from singing, so I stopped singing and I was just dancing with Kim. It felt so right, for her to be in my arms and us dancing together. I didn't want this moment to end, ever. We were gradually moving to the side while we danced, and right on cue, Kim tripped on the leg of the coffee table and fell on top of me as the music ended. I hugged her waist tightly out of instinct as we went down and hit the floor. We were both breathing heavyaround out of slight fright, but we didn't seem to notice; we were gazing into eachother's eyes.

"I didn't know you could sing..." Kim breathed out.

"Well, there's a lot of things that you don't know about me. Care to find out?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah... I would. But, can we... you know... get out of this position?"

"Why, don't like it Kimmy?" I asked her with a smirk. I rolled on top of her and looked her in the eyes. "Better?"

"Uh, not really..." she said.

"Too bad." I leaned down and our lips were centimeters apart, until Kim found the strength to flip back on top of me. I was under her, surprised by what she did.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm a second degree blackbelt in karate!" she reminded me.

"Unfortunately for you, that doesn't stop me from doing this." I said. I crashed my lips into hers, and She immediately responded. Butterflies grew in my stomach as Kim deepened the kiss. I could tell that this wasn't just any kiss, because I was letting all my feelings for Kim out through it. I couldn't stop what I was feeling. I WANTED Kim. Unfortunately, the kiss didn't last long, it was about 15 seconds until I pulled away. But not because I wanted to, but because we heard the lock on the door click.

"Excuse me, but what do you two think you're doing in MY CABIN?!" a short man said while raising his voice. He had blonde hair, he was short, and looked in his mid 30's. **(A/N guess Rudy's age and what show he used to be on for a shoutout! Hint: the show was on Disney Channel)**

I looked over Kim's shoulder and saw Rudy Gillepsie, the principle, with a stern look on his face.

"Um, do you mind? Kinda in the middle of something..." I said while pointing to Kim's body. She blushed and quickly got off me and stood up in front of Rudy.

"I'm so sorry, I-" Kim started.

"Save it." Rudy said which interrupted Kim. She ran out of the room and back to campus, leaving me with the principle.

"OUT!" Rudy yelled. I quickly walked out the door, thinking about what just happened between me and Kim.

_Man, I am in some deep water now..._

**I bet you guys didn't expect that, did you now? Who knew Jack could sing?! Next chapter will be up Sunday or Monday! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Tinypoomps**


	9. Desperate

**Hola! Are y'all ready for chapter 9 of NWIS?! I assume so... Anyways thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Also, all shout-outs for the people who guessed Rudy's age and show will be at the end of the story, k? Well, enjoy!**

**Oh also I will start making chapters with one P.O.V., like ch. 8, but this is only Jack and Kim's P.O.V.'s.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but some day I will!**

Jack P.O.V.

It's been two days since Kim and I kissed, and trust me, the past two days seemed like two YEARS. Well, mostly because Kim was completely dodging me. I've been trying to talk to her every chance I get, but unfortunately, those chances have gone in vain. At dance class, I tried talking to her, but then she abruptly left. Then in vocals(it's a singing class), I went over to her and tapped her shoulder, then she spazzed out and bolted out the door. And since then, I haven't seen her. I asked Grace what happened with Kim, and she said that something came up with her family and she was a bit depressed. I would've believed her if her voice wasn't scaling octaves with every word... so I was now on my way to Kim's room to check up on her. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, the sun was shining bright, with a slight breeze cooling people down from the heat of 80°. I turned a corner, and I was about to reach Kim's door when Randy stopped me.

"Hey Jack, how's it going?" he asked.

"Fine, just going to check on Kim. You?" I replied.

"Yea, I've been better. Oh, by the way, time's running out Jack."

"Excuse me?"

"The bet. Don't you remember? If you win Kim over, you get my motorcycle. But if not, I go in."

_Oh crap, I forgot about the damn bet..._

"Right... I haven't forgotten..." I skeptically said. I completely forgot the bet, and after our kiss, I wanted to win Kim and keep her. But I obviously couldn't let Randy know that.

"Well, there's only one week left. Better hurry up..."

And with that, Randy left and ran down the hall toward the left corridor. I walked in front of Kim's door, took a deep breath, and knocked. Kim opened the door, and she was dressed in jeans shorts and a green tank top. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw me, and she tried slamming the door. Luckily, I caught the door with my foot and pushed it back open.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

Kim P.O.V.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, and I was lying in bed. I was thinking about Jack, and our kiss. Yea, I'll admit that it was an AMAZING kiss, but I really hoped that it didn't mean anything between us. I've been avoiding Jack for two days now, not because I wanted to, but to avoid awkward conversation.

I heard a knock on the door, and since Grace was out, I obviously had to answer the door. I opened the door and saw a surprised Jack._ Great, just my luck..._ I quickly tried to close the door, but Jack stopped me with his foot.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure..." I said. Even though I really wasn't sure. I slowly opened the door just enough for Jack to slip in.

"So... how are you...?" Jack asked.

"I've been better..." I replied.

"So look. Can we talk about the kiss?" he asked. He sat on my bed and looked at me with pleading eyes._ Oh, how can I resist those big pools of brown..._

"Yea." I said. I walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you, because it must've been pretty confusing. But I don't know what came over me, it was almost like I couldn't resist. But trust me, I promise it won't happen again." he apologized. He looked to the floor, then back at me.

"You know what, it's ok. Because I had my part in the kiss too. I forgive you. But this will never happen again." I confirmed.

"Woah, wait... Never happen again? What's that supposed to mean?" Jack argued.

"Well, you and me, we can't be an item. And plus, the kiss didn't mean anything, right?" I responded.

"Well you liked the kiss, didn't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yea - I mean maybe... but there's nothing going on between us. Besides, YOU kissed ME." I emphasized.

"Well YOU kissed ME BACK." he countered. I was getting kind of annoyed by this conversation.

"But you made the gesture first. So it's your fault." I said.

"Now we're putting blame? If anything, it's your fault! You fell on top of me!"

"It was an accident!" I yelled. I stood up in front of him and glared.

"Accident, huh? I know you like me Kim, just admit it." he argued. He also stood up and stepped towards me. He was so close, our chests were touching. _Gosh, he has no sense of personal space, does he?_

"Ew, no. How could I like an arrogant, snooty, stuck up, conceited, air-head like you?" I snapped. I took a step back so we weren't too close.

"Good, because how could I like a goody-two-shoes, annoying, self-centered blond like you?" he snapped back. He stood there, we were glaring at each other intensely. He stepped closer to me again.

"Give up." Jack said.

"Never." I said.

And since there was nothing else to say, Jack grabbed my arms, pulled me and kissed me AGAIN. But this kiss was different. The last kiss was sweet and passionate, but this kiss was... desperate. Like this was the last kiss he was ever going to get. The interesting part was that I loved every second of it. Not because I was kissing Jack, though that was one reason, but because I felt wanted. I've never felt that way before, and I liked it. Of course I responded, how could I not? I put my arms around his neck, and he snaked his arms around my waist. He deepened the kiss, and pulled me to my bed. He broke the kiss and threw me on the bed with him on top of me. He started kissing my neck, and I let out a small groan. His lips reconnected with mine, but then I pushed him off and sat up.

"Oh my god..." I whispered to myself. Jack sat there on the bed, his eyes full of disappointment.

"I'm so sorry." he coldly said. "I didn't want it to go that far, I - and you - I'm so messed up..."

"Yea, me neither." I shyly said.

Jack got up and walked out the door without saying another word. How could he just leave after practically having a full blown make-out session? _Maybe I took it too far... wait, no HE took it too far!_ I texted Grace in desperate need for advice.

**Kim**/_Grace_

**Grace! Major issue! Come to the room!**

_Sorry Kimmy, kinda busy right now..._

**But it's uber important!**

_Um... I'm uh... on another call. Text you later._

I didn't bother to reply, I called and it went straight to voicemail. Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on here?!

Nobody's P.O.V. (this is a phone call btw)

"So, did you lock them in?"

"Yes, but luckily Rudy came and unlocked the door."

"Crap! Wait, before the gas went off too?"

"Yep, right on time..."

"Shut up you! But anyways, I have another plan. One that you can't mess up you little terror."

"Which is?"

"Oh, you will see soon enough..."

**Hey guys! Was it nice? I didn't want to put in a RIDICULOUSLY steamy scene between Jack and Kim, one because I'm not too fond of them, and just in case younger kids read this. Lol, I'm only 13 and I'm telling you about what kids read... ANYWAYS sorry I didn't upload this yesterday, it's state testing week. But I still kept my promise of one update a week! **

**Shout-outs for Rudy's age and old show...**

**Show (aka Hannah Montana): TheMamboLove, MusalovesRiv-and-IloveKICK, KickinItWithCoolKarateGirl00, bigdreamer1597, jackandkimforever, Randomgirl111111**

**Age (35): Randomgirl111111 was the only one who got it right!**

**-Tinypoomps**


	10. Bad Memories

**Hey hey hey! Chapter 10 of NWIS is here! Thanks for reviews, follows, and favorites, they mean a lot! Oh, and one more thing. To the user **SwiftStar1**, no Grace is NOT planning to kill them lol. Anyways, enjoy!**

**This chapter starts with a pick-up from Jack's P.O.V in ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: This girl unfortunately doesn't own Kickin' It...**

Chapter 10: Bad Memories

Jack P.O.V.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure..." she said. She slowly opened the door just enough for me to slip in.

"So... how are you...?" I cautiously asked.

"I've been better..." she replied.

"So look. Can we talk about the kiss?" I asked. I had a lot on my chest that I needed to get off.

"Yea." she said. She walked over to me and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you, because it must've been pretty confusing. But I don't know what came over me, it was almost like I couldn't resist. But trust me, I promise it won't happen again." I apologized. I looked to the floor in shame, then back at her.

"You know what, it's ok. Because I had my part in the kiss too. I forgive you. But this will never happen again." she confirmed.

"Woah, wait... Never happen again? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. I was just playing, pushing her buttons. But she didn't seem to think it was funny.

"Well, you and me, we can't be an item. And plus, the kiss didn't mean anything, right?" she responded.

"Well you liked the kiss, didn't you?" I asked with a smirk._ Dude, don't get under her skin..._

"Yea - I mean maybe... but there's nothing going on between us. Besides, YOU kissed ME." she emphasized.

"Well YOU kissed ME BACK." I countered. I knew that it wasn't the time to start picking a fight, but I just HAD to point that out.

"But you made the gesture first. So it's your fault." she said.

"Now we're putting blame? If anything, it's your fault! You fell on top of me!"

"It was an accident!" she yelled. She stood up in front of me and glared.

"Accident, huh? I know you like me Kim, just admit it." I argued. I also stood up and stepped towards her. I was starting to get angry, this conversation brought back... private memories. I knew I shouldn't be talking to her like that, but something came over me.

"Ew, no. How could I like an arrogant, snooty, stuck up, conceited, air-head like you?" she snapped. She took a step back so we weren't too close.

"Good, because how could I like a goody-two-shoes, annoying, self-centered blond like you?" I snapped back. We were glaring at each other intensely. I stepped closer to her again.

"Give up." I said.

"Never." she growled.

And all at once, a flood of bad memories came back, filling my head with depression and sorrow. Looking at Kim made me realize that she meant more to me than I thought, and there was no way that I was going to let her slip through my hands. I grabbed her arms, pulled her to me, and kissed her with everything I had. But this kiss was different. The last kiss was sweet and passionate, because I just wanted it to happen. But this kiss was much different. All the hurt that built up from the past was pouring out. I couldn't help myself, because the last thing that I wanted was to lose Kim. While I kissed Kim, I remembered my family, and the corruption that came along with the memory.

_Oh, I love you so much honey..._

_So do I..._

I deepened the kiss and held Kim tightly.

_Jack, Jackie my boy... Daddy's gotta go, for a little bit..._

_But why...?_

_Um, mommy and daddy need a break son... and someone needs me..._

_But daddy-_

I dragged Kim to the bed and threw her on it, me on top. I started kissing her neck, my eyes tightly shut in a failed attempt to forget the past.

_Get out of here! I thought you loved me!_

_But Georgia-_

I heard Kim groan, and I went to connect my lips to hers once more. We kissed again, but then she pushed me off and sat up.

"Oh my god..." she whispered to herself. I sat there on the bed, my eyes full of regret.

"I'm so sorry." I coldly said. "I didn't want it to go that far, I - and you - I'm so messed up..."

"Yea, me neither..." she said.

I got up, opened the door, and walked out of the room without uttering another word. I was so disappointed in myself. _How could you do that to Kim you maniac?_ I ran to my room, hoping to find Jerry there. I needed some guy advice. I opened the door and found Jerry sleeping on the floor with a phone in his hands. I went over to him and picked up the phone. I checked the call log, and the last call was from Grace. I decided to wake him up.

"Yo Jer, get up." I said while I nudged his side.

"5 more minutes mommy..." he groaned._ Since when did I become a spanish lady...?_

"Dude, get up!" I kinda-shouted. He jumped up and looked at me with a confused look on his face. I shrugged it off, because hey, this is Jerry that we're talking about.

"Hey bro, what's up?" he asked. He got off the floor and sat at the computer in the black swivel chair.

"Kim, that's what's up." I said. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Jerry. He must have sensed that something was wrong, because he put on his most serious face and looked at me.

"What did you do Jack?" he asked. He said it in a low, almost scary tone. That's when I knew he was in a no-funny-business mode.

"Well, um, I sorta-kinda-" I started.

"Spill it." Jerry interrupted.

"Ok. You know how I went to check on Kim? Well, I went, we talked about the kiss, and we kinda got into a fight." I paused and looked at Jerry, and he nodded his head as a signal to continue. "Well, when we were fighting, we called eachother names and other crap. But then, every bad memory I've ever had that involved my family appeared in my mind. And I couldn't control myself, so I grabbed Kim and kissed her. But, me being me, I took it too far. I ended up on top of her on the bed. Luckily, she pushed me off."

Jerry was the only one in the school that knew about my past, besides Rudy. Once I finished, Jerry's face of steel tranformed into a sympathetic best friend look.

"I was so afraid of losing her, I couldn't have anything like that happen again." I added.

"No worries bro. I get it. And don't worry, the past is behind you now. But you know what you have to do, right?" Jerry said.

"No, what?"

"Tell Kim the truth."

_**Not What It Seems**_

Kim P.O.V.

I was running around the school in a frantic search for Grace. I checked all of campus, so I decided to go off campus to some of our favorite hang-outs. I spotted Grace sitting at a table with an umbrella over her. I ran in her direction, I had a bone to pick with her.

"Grace! Where were you?" I yelled.

"Sorry Kim, I had some business to take care of. What's up?"

"Well, for starters, I have a lot to tell you about Jack." I breathed out.

"Ooooh Jackie and Kimmy were together! Tell me all the deets!" she squealed.

"So, in a nutshell, Jack came to check on me, well actually, to talk about something. So we talked, and we got into an argument and started calling each other names. But then... he kissed me."

"AHHHH! OH EM GEE! TELL ME MORE!" she yelled out of happiness.

"Girl, lower your voice... anyways, the kiss was very different from the last one..."

"Wait, LAST ONE? When did you two kiss before?!" she questioned. _Oh crap... it must've slipped..._

"Oh, I meant... um... the last kiss that I ever got... yea, from my ex-boyfriend." I lied. I didn't want her asking anymore questions, so I just continued with my story.

"This kiss was desperate, like I was the last girl on earth that he would ever kiss. It lasted longer than I expected, he ended up on top of me on the bed... but then he just left after I pushed him off. I don't know what that was about..." I told her.

"Awww, Jackie and Kimmy sitting in a tree... k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" she sang.

"Shut up! But what should I do? What if he really like-likes me?" I asked Grace. She was about to answer, but then she got a text. She looked at the message and her eyes widened. She quickly got up and gathered her stuff.

"I don't know Kim, but I gotta go. A friend of mine is transferring to this school, I have to meet him at the airport. Call you on the way back!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran to campus.

_What was that about, and who is she picking up?_

**Chapter 10 complete! If you were a bit confused, Jack's pov had flashbacks in it, that was in italics. What was Jack's past like? Read chapter 11 to find out! Or will the mysterious guy... I've said too much... anyways one more thing. I've decided to not put Eddie and Kelsey in this story too much, they'll make guest appearances. Peace out cuties, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Tinypoomps XD**


	11. Pills

**Let's get right into chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely, positively DO NOT own the amazingly awesome show Kickin' It... such depression...**

Chapter 11: Pills

Kim P.O.V.

The digital clock next to my bed read 8:00pm, it was exactly 4 hours after Grace left. I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My head was about to explode from all the thoughts and events of the day replaying in my mind. I had the worst headache, so I decided to take some pills for it. Like my mother, I suffer from chronic migraines **(A/N this is a real sickness, I suffer from it. I inherited it from my mother...)**, and I had like, 5 different pills to take **(A/N this is an exaggeration lol really all you need is two Advil pulls). **This was very dangerous, because two of them make me drowsy, and the other three make me loopy. But, right now, my head was ripping apart, so I had to take all five.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and reached inside the medicine cabinet. I got the pills, and went back out to get a bottle of water. I took the five pills all at once, and let me tell you, BIG MISTAKE. Almost instantly, I fell to the floor from dizziness. My vision was blurry, and my body felt like lead. I couldn't get up. Luckily, I was still in my right mind... but not for long. I gained all my strength and got up, holding on to anything available.

I swiped my hand across the desk in my room, looking/trying to find my phone to call someone for help. I knocked a glass off the desk and it crashed to the floor in a million pieces. I also knocked all my textbooks off the desk and they landed with a thud. I fell back to the floor and decided not to get up, it wouldn't be worth it. My vision got blurrier and blurrier, until I blacked out completely.

Jack P.O.V.

It was 8:00pm, exactly 5 hours after the kiss. I was on my way to Kim's room to apologize to her yet again, and to tell her the truth. She would be the only other person who knew. Yea, I've only known her for about a month, but I really really REALLY liked her, and she deserved to know. I made a left and was in the hallway that Kim's room was in. As I approached the door, I heard something like glass shatter. I crept to the room and carefully placed my ear to the door. I heard another loud thud, I assumed it was falling books. But the last thud got me worried, because I heard a person groan, as if to say that they were in discomfort. The scary part was that it sounded like Kim. Not bothering to knock, or even consider the consequences of my actions, I ripped open the door and was immediately in shock.

Kim was lying on the floor, lifeless. With broken glass, books, and water around her.

"Kim!" I yelled as I ran to her. I shuffled some glass away from her and kneeled beside her. I took her head and put it in my lap, slightly stroking her hair. I looked around, and my eye caught a bottle of spilled pills on the floor, next to the bathroom. _Don't tell me that this is happening..._

"Kim, please wake up! Please..." I yelled as I shook her. She groaned once more and shifted a little, but her eyes didn't open. I picked her up and laid her on her bed. I grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed, carefully eyeing her for any injuries or bruises. After a minute of silence, Kim's eyes fluttered half open.

"Jack..." she said. Her voice was soft and small, just above a whisper.

"Yes, it's me Kim." I told her.

"Jack, what happened?" she asked, her voice now full. She started giggling a bit, then stopped and waited for my answer.

"Well Kim, I really don't know what happened... Sorry." I said. She giggled even more and looked really... loopy and ditsy.

"Well all I know is that once I get up, I'll be riding my unicorn into the rainbow!" she exclaimed. She laughed and looked at me.

"Kim, are you ok...?" I asked.

"Yep! I'm as happy as can be!" she yelled. She gave me a big smile, but it vanished in an instant.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she yelled. "STATE YOUR NAME AND BUSINESS! ARE YOU A STALKER?! I KNOW JU-JITSU!"

"Kim, relax! It's me, Jack!"

"Oh... okay then!" she said. _Bipolar freak..._ "Ahh! Jack help!"

"What what, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"My thumb... it's gone. It was there a minute ago... Poor thumb..." **(A/N If you know where this is from, you get a shout-out!)**she said as she stroked her hand. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Silly, your thumb is right here!" I told her. I grabbed her hand and pulled on her thumb slightly.

"Oh..." she said. She started laughing hysterically and I laughed with her. She stopped laughing abruptly and put on a poker face.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You! You're so... out of it..." I tried to explain. We looked at each other for a second, and she turned her head and yawned.

"I'm tiwed Jackie..." she trailed in a baby voice.

"Then go to sleep." I told her.

"But I can't!" she argued.

"Why not?"

"There's so much to do!" Kim said. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the desk in her room.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Oh Jackie, let's see what we have here... Texts from Jenni, Jayla, Mikayla.." she said. At first, I was confused by what she meant, until she read more. "Oh Jack, you're so cute! Be my boyfriend!" she mimicked. And then I realized, Kim was reading my text messages. I ran over to her and tried to grab my phone out of her hands.

"Nah-ah cutie!" she said while waving the phone in my face. She bolted past me and ran around the room, me chasing her in a desperate attempt to get my phone.

"Kim! Give it back!" I yelled as I chased her.

"Never!" she said. She ran through the door and into the hallway. "Catch me if you can!"

By the time I got into the hall, Kim was nowhere to be found. I decided to make the same left that I did to get to the room, and as soon as I was about to turn the corner, Kim scared me.

"BOO!" she yelled. I got so scared that I fell to my knees.

"Kim! Why did you do that?!" I yelled.

"Cuz... It was funny!" she exclaimed. She tried to run away again, but I got up and caught her waist just in time.

"Oh no you don't..." I said. I slung her over my shoulder and carried her back to the room while she kicked and screamed. When we got back to the room, I plopped her on the mattress, and she giggled.

"Fun!" she yelled.

"No, SLEEP!" I said. I took my phone away from her and put it in my pocket.

"But now I'm not tired anymore!" she said. She tried getting up again, but I gently pushed her back down.

"Kim, you have got to get some rest, ok?" I told her.

"Fine... but I can't sleep without a lullaby!" she said.

"Um..."

"Sing me a lullaby Jackie!" she yelled.

"Ok ok I will! Uh, hush little Kimmy... don't say a word... um, Jackie's gonna buy you a mocking bird..." I awkwardly sang. My cheeks were heating up and I turned away from Kim.

"Not good enough!" she yelled.

"Well, I don't know lullaby's Kim..." I turned back to her, and to my surprise, she was asleep. I slowly got up and made my way to the door, my hand was on the knob, and as soon as I turned the knob, Kim woke up.

"Where are you going Jackie?" she questioned.

"Oh, you know... that place..." I said. I was worried that she wouldn't buy it, but I was wrong.

"Ok then... Goodnight Jackie!" she said. She got up, ran to the door, and gave me a big bear hug. She looked up at me and pecked my lips, then ran back to the bed. Confused, I exited the room and made my way to my dorm. I opened the door and saw Jerry asleep on the floor - again. I stepped over him, got changed, and went to bed with Kim on my mind.

_Well, that visit didn't go as expected..._

_**Not What It Seems**_

Monday, October 28th **(A/N can you believe that this story actually goes by the calendar of October for this year?! Check it out! Start from October 7th!)**

Kim P.O.V.

I woke up to a beautiful autumn day. The leaves on the trees were changing color, and it was getting chillier everyday. But today wasn't so bad, it was in the 70s still. After all, I WAS in California. I got up out bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, Grace had woken up.

"Hey Grace!" I said.

"Hey Kim..." she slurred.

"What's wrong?"

"You were sleeping, but by the time I got back to campus, it was 12:00 am! I'm so tired!" Grace complained.

"Oh right, you had to pick up your friend. Who did you pick up anyways?" I asked

"I'm too lazy to tell you, but you'll see him in dance class." she said. She made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. "Don't wait for me!" she yelled.

I finished getting dressed and headed to Studio4, where dance is held. It was 7:30am, I was half an hour early. But I did that everyday. Grace and I loved to be the first ones there, so we could practice dance moves in private. Once I got to the studio I swung open the door and saw a tall, brown-haired guy with an Abercrombie sweatshirt on in the corner of the room. He was looking at a sheet of paper in deep concentration, and he was facing the side, so I got a good view of the left side of his face. He looked familiar, but I couldn't tell who it was. I had never seen him in the school before.

"Um, hi..." I said. He quickly turned his head around and looked at me. As soon as I saw him, I knew who he was. My eyes widened and a smile crept its way to my lips. The brunet standing in front of me, with an Abercrombie sweatshirt on, grey eyes, and was 5'2" was one of my best friends.

"Brady!" I exclaimed**(A/N refer to Chapter 1/Chapter 7!)**. I ran into his arms and he embraced me.

"Hey Kimster, I haven't seen you in so long." he said. I let go and stood in front of him, still smiling like an idiot.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, a friend of mine *ahemGRACEahem* told me how great it was here, and I remembered that you were enrolled here too, so I decided to join. I am majoring in dance." he proudly said. I squealed in joy and put my arms around his neck for another hug. He hugged my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"I've missed you so much..." I said. We rocked back and forth for a bit, just enjoying eachother's presence.

"Excuse me." someone said - well - said lowly and through gritted teeth. I looked back and Brady looked forward, and we saw Jack standing in the doorway, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Oh, it's you Jack." I said. I slowly took my hands from Brady's neck and he unraveled his hands from my waist. I turned to face him completely, and he looked a bit pissed-off. "Hi, how are you?" I casually asked.

"Who's this?" Jack asked, ignoring my question completely. He approached Brady and scanned him up and down before looking at me.

"Oh, this is Brady, one of my best guy-friends from back home. Remember, I told you about him...?" I said.

"What is he doing here?" he asked.

"He's new. Grace told him about this school and he joined. Isn't that nice?" I asked Jack. Jack faced Brady again, and Brady put his hand out to shake. Jack looked at his hand, and left the Studio without another word. _Give me an AWK! Give me a WARD! What's that spell? AWKWARD!_

Jack P.O.V.

It was 7:30am, and I was actually awake and ready. I decided to walk around the school for a bit to clear my head.

_Flashback_

_"Sing me a lullaby Jackie!" she yelled._

_"Ok ok I will! Uh, hush little Kimmy... dont' say a word... um, Jackie's gonna buy you a mocking bird..." I awkwardly sang. My cheeks were heating up and I turned away from her._

_"Not good enough!" she yelled. _

I shook my head at this memory, oh how stupid it was... I figured that since nobody was around and since Kim didn't remember anything from last night, it was a good time to tell her everything. I knew that Kim always went to class a half hour early, so I made my way to Studio4. All happy and jolly with a pep in my step, I reached the door and quietly opened it, not to disturb Kim if she was doing anything. I looked inside, and in an instant, my heart sank. In the middle of the studio stood Kim and another guy, hugging and swaying side to side. I stood there for a minute, just watching them, until I decided to say something.

"Excuse me." I said in a low voice. They stopped hugging and looked at me.

"Oh, it's you Jack." Kim said. "Hi, how are you?" she asked.

"Who's this?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"Oh, this is Brady, one of my best guy-friends from back home. Remember, I told you about him...?" she said. Then it hit me. It was Brady, her ex-boyfriend. I got furious, but luckily it didn't show. _Why does everything go back to the "event"?_

"What is he doing here?" I asked.

"He's new. Grace told him about this school and he joined. Isn't that nice?" she asked. I faced Brady, and Brady put his hand out to shake. I looked at his hand, and left the Studio without saying a word.

_This is not good..._

**The end of chapter 11! Can you believe this?! I've been uploading a chapter a day! I am on fire! Of course, I'm up to like 10:00pm finishing homework... But whatever! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Sadly, I won't get the next chapter up until Sunday or Monday... But this extra-long chapter makes up for it! Luvs Y'all! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Tinypoomps XD**


	12. FriEnemies

**Chapter 12 of NWIS has officially arrived! Thank you my lovelies for the reviews, and shout-out's for the thumb issue will be at the end... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, and for last chapter, I didn't/don't own Abercrombie. Sorry for the mix-up...**

**This chapter is a pick-up from ch.11**

Chapter 12: Frenemies

Kim P.O.V.

After Jack left, I continued talking to Brady. But Jack was still in the back of my mind.

"So Brady, how have things at home been going?" I asked.

"Well, it's been ok, but not the same without you..." he replied. "Your mom and dad have been a bit depressed, but nothing too serious."

"Yea, I've been feeling homesick." I told him. "Oh, and sorry for Jack's behavior. He can be a bit... unpredictable at times." I apologized.

"No hard feelings, boys will be boys." Brady said with a smirk. "Of course, any boy would change his ways when around you, Kim." He said with a wink. _Is he really flirting with me...?_

"So... do you mind if-" I was cut off when Grace entered the studio, recovered from her hangover.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Gracie." Brady greeted. "Kim and I were just talking."

"Oh, you two know eachother?" Grace asked.

"Yea. Back home in Tennessee, we were best buds!" I explained. "How exactly do YOU know Brady, Grace?"

"Oh, so last summer, his parents started working for my parents, and we just clicked." she said while snapping her fingers.

"Very cool!" I said. I glanced at my watch and saw that the time read 7:50(am of course). "Guys, class is starting in ten minutes. I'm going to go find Jack, ok?"

"Sure, have him back by the time class starts!" Grace yelled. I bolted out the door to find my 'secret admirer' if you will.

Grace P.O.V.

Kim had just left to go look for Jack, and I was in the Studio with Brady now.

"It's so nice how you know Kim." I said.

"Thanks. So, what's the deal between Jack and Kim?" he asked.

"Oh, well I know that Jack and Kim really like eachother. So I made this plan to get them together, it's called plan KICK. I mixed their names together. Apparently, Jack and Kim already kissed, but are in some-what denial of it. I plan to get them together by the middle of November. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great plan. Count me in." Brady said. As if on cue, other classmates flooded inside the room and ended our conversation. I found Jerry and decided to tell him that Brady was in on the plan.

"Jerry!"

Brady P.O.V.

I was listening to Grace talk about the KICK project that she had in mind, but I tuned her out after she mentioned that Jack and Kim kissed. I remembered back to summer, when I was dating Kim.

_Flashback_

_It was the best July 4th of my life. All because of Kim Crawford._

_"So Kim, we've been best-friends for quite some time now."_

_"Yea, can you believe that we met in kindergarten, and now we're almost sophomores?" she said. We were in the park at 3:00pm, and we were laying on the grass of the field with a picnic blanket under us. Kim had her head on my shoulder, and my arm was wrapped around her back._

_"It's like a miracle. I've been needing to ask you something Kim." I told her._

_"What?"_

_"Well, I really like you. I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend." Kim looked up into my eyes, and gave me a big smile._

_"I've been waiting to hear those words for a long time..." she said. She leaned in and connected her lips with mine, and fireworks instantly went off._

_Flashback end_

Oh how I missed Kim so much... I hated that our parents made us break up. But since I transferred to the school, I was determined to get Kim back. And I knew just the way to do it.

"What do you think?" Grace asked.

"I think it's a great plan. Count me in." I told her. People started filling the studio, and Grace left to talk to some guy named Jerry. I was smirking at what I had in mind.

_Kim, soon enough, you and I will be together again. Jack better watch his back._

Kim P.O.V.

I scanned the halls and found Jack near the health office, in the North wing. His head was on the wall, and he was breathing deeply.

"Jack..." I said as I approached his side. He stood up straight and looked me in the eyes. "Um, what was that about? Between you and Brady?"

"Nothing. But I don't trust him. You should stay away from him Kim." Jack demanded.

"Excuse me, but I've known Brady for quite some time now, and who are you to tell me who to hang out with or not?" I spat out.

"I'm the guy who cares about your safety. Just because you've known someone almost all you life, doesn't mean that you can trust them." he replied. I looked into his eyes and I saw a flash of hurt. Like he's been in this situation too many times. I quickly looked away, looking into his eyes made me want to cry for some reason. "Come on, class starts in 5."

Jack walked behind me to Studio4, and we opened the door to Mrs. Hanna talking.

Jack P.O.V.

I walked out of the studio and ended up in the North wing of the school, near the health office. I put my head on the wall and took deep breaths.

_Mommy, who's this?_

_Jack honey, this is Malcom, a friend of mine..._

_Where's daddy?_

_Upstairs sweety..._

My breathing went back to normal, and I just stood there, thinking.

_Daddy, do you like Malcom?_

_Son, all that matters is if mommy likes him..._

_Daddy, why are you suitcases packed?_

_Jack... I'm... leaving._

_You're going on vacation?_

_I wish..._

"Jack..." I heard someone say. I stood up straight and found Kim coming near me. "Um, what was that about? Between you and Brady?"

"Nothing. But I don't trust him. You should stay away from him Kim." I warned her.

"Excuse me, but I've known Brady for quite some time now, and who are you to tell me who to hang out with or not?" she countered.

"I'm the guy who cares about your safety. Just because you've known someone almost all you life, doesn't mean that you can trust them." I told her. "Come on, class starts in 5."

I walked behind Kim back to the Studio in silence. She opened the door to Mrs. Hanna talking. Apparently, the partner dance was postponed because of family issues. _Great, just my luck..._

Kim P.O.V.

"The partnership dance will be postponed for a bit, some family issues have come up." she announced. _Yes!_ "For this period, you all can mingle amongst yourselves, also, we have a new student. Brady Deitrich, he's in the far corner. I will be back soon." Mrs. Hanna left the studio, and as soon as she was far enough from the room, the ruckus began.

Jack and I walked over to the far corner of the room to meet with Brady, Grace, and Jerry.

"Hey guys!studio I found Jack." I greeted.

"Kim, you were here like, 5 minutes ago..." Grace said.

"ANYWAYS... hey Jerry, have you met my best guy-friend Brady?" I asked.

"I thought he was Grace's friend... but who cares. Swag!" Jerry said. He gave Brady a bro-hug and turned back to the group. Jack went to stand next to Jerry, and Brady made his way to me.

"So Kim, how about we do like old times and have a movie night?" Brady asked. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pulled me close to him. He rested his head on my shoulder. Jack, on the other hand, was so red that he looked like he was about to erupt.

"I don't know Brady... it's a school night after all..." I told him. _Yep, goodie two-shoes Crawford over here..._

"Oh c'mon! You're just scared that I'll win at Tickle Torture..." he whispered in my right ear. His fingers started tickling my sides, and I stifled a laugh. He knew where I was most ticklish.

"Ok, fine. You're on." I challenged. I looked to the group, and everybody looked, confuzzled.

"Tickle Torture..." Grace repeated.

"Oh, it's a game that Brady and I used to play. Whoever gave up from a tickling attack first had to be the other's slave for a week." I explained. Brady unwrapped his arms from around my waist and looked at Jack. Jack shot Brady a death glare, but in return, Brady just smirked.

"Lots of tension in here... so Brady, what do you like?" Jerry asked.

"I like skateboarding, music, dance obviously, and... Kim." he finished. I gave him a wierd look, and he smiled at me._ Why is he doing that?_

Silence from the group was deafening. Everyone was as confused as I was. Luckily, four more people joined our group.

"Hey guys!" Julie said. Milton was standing behind her, and he waved at us. "What's going on?"

"Kim was introducing her friend, Brady. He just transferred here." Jerry said.

"How do you do?" Milton asked Brady.

"How do you do what?" Brady asked. Milton rolled his eyes and looked at Brady in disbelief.

"Yea, that's Milton. He's a bit of a nerd, but he's really cool. And that is his girlfriend Julie." I explained.

"Oh, Kim. Have you met Eddie?" Julie asked. She stepped out of the way and introduced an african-american boy who was a bit chubby. "Eddie, Kim. Kim, Eddie."

"Hi! As you can see, my name is Kim Crawford. This is Grace, Jerry, and Brady." I told him.

"Yea, I know Grace and Jerry and Jack, who you didn't mention." he responded. I looked at Jack, but he just looked down.

"Ok class, we are going to be dancing the 3/4 waltz!" Mrs. Hanna announced as she walked into the Studio. "Everybody, grab a partner!"

In the blink of an eye, Jack was in front of me, offering his hand to dance.

"Can I have this dance?" he sweetly asked. I couldn't help but smile. I put my hand in his, but as soon as I did, his hand was swatted away.

"Don't dance with him Kimmy, dance with me." Brady said. I put my hand in his, but then Jack tackled him to the ground.

"Here, quick, take my hand." Jack said as he got off the floor. I looked at him confused, and slowly hovered my hand above his. Brady got up and looked at me.

"No Kim, choose me!" Brady begged.

"No, choose me!" Jack pleaded.

"DANCE WITH ME!" they both yelled in unison. Scared of both of them, I ran to Jerry and Grace.

"Hey Grace, I'm going to dance with Jerry ok?" I said as I dragged Jerry to the middle of the studio. _What is WRONG with those two?_

**Finished! Chapter 13 will be up probably today! And it is a pickup from Jack's P.O.V. from this chapter plus more. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Shout-outs for Kim's thumb issue go to...**

**kyrah101...kick4ever04(guest)... surprisingly that's it lol... Great job guys it was from Icarly!**

**-Tinypoomps XD**


	13. Join the Game

**Yolos! That's my new greeting lol! So anyways here's chapter 13 of NWIS! Can you believe I'm on ch. 13? Oh and I officially have over 100 views for this story! WOOHOO YOU GO GUYS! Thanks so much! Anyways, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Ugh...**

Chapter 13: Join the game

Jack P.O.V.

I swear, today was the worst - and it still is. Brady and Kim have been hanging out all day. The worst part was that Kim was also ignoring me! She's been too obsessed with Brady to even remembering that I exist... And school ended, but even THEN, I couldn't get close to Kim. Brady's been hogging her the whole time! _Ever heard of sharing dude?!_

_Flashback_

_After dance was vocals. I didn't expect Brady to be in our (Kim and I) class. But lucky for me, he was... I waited for Kim by the door, like I always do. Sure, she gets annoyed by it a bit, but it's cute. I see her coming down the hall and I smile to myself; her beauty amazes me. Then, I notice another figure behind her. And I think you can guess who it was; Brady. They were talking and Kim was giggling, something that I rarely saw/heard her do. Nevertheless, I still waited for her. She approached the door, but she didn't notice me._

_"Hey Kim." I said. She was so engrossed with Brady that she didn't notice my greeting. She walked right past me and took her seat in the room. Determined to get Kim's attention, I walked over to her desk and stood with Brady next to me._

_"So Kim, I was wondering-"_

_"Hey Kim, so tonight how about we go out and catch up?" Brady asked, which cut me off._

_"Brady, it's been 28 days that I haven't seen you. It's not like I missed much." Kim replied with a light smile. I stayed silent and just watched them talk, not even acknowledging my presence._

_"Well, you just ruined my plan..." Brady said sadly._

_"Which was?"_

_"Well, no matter how cliché it might sound, I was going to turn it into a date. But since you're against it..." he said while trailing off._

_Wait, did he just - ?_

_"Oh, how sweet! Of course I'll go Brady." Kim agreed while standing up and giving him a hug._

_And with that, I left and sat at my seat, and didn't talk the rest of the class._

_Flashback End_

It was now 5:00pm, and I was sitting in my room, waiting for something exciting to happen in my life. I really didn't want to dwell on the rest of the day, because it consisted of Brady and Kim laughing, hugging, and anger growing inside me. As soon as I decided to turn on the television, Jerry came bursting through the door.

"Yo Jack, what's up? You haven't really been talking today, everything alright?" he asked.

"Yea, just thinking." I lied. Jerry must have sensed that I lied, because he stepped right in front of me and the tv and stared me down. After about reading my facial features for at least a minute, Jerry said one word, and one word only.

"Truth."

Kim P.O.V.

The whole day was so fun! I was hanging out with Brady for most of it, and we talked and laughed to our heart's content. I never thought I'd miss one of my best friends so much. I practically blocked out everything today except Brady, I was so excited. Occasionally my mind would wander and I'd start thinking about Jack, but it would be for 10 seconds, tops.

It was 5:00pm, and I was getting ready for my date/hang-out with Brady, which started at 5:30pm. I quickly took a shower of about 5 minutes, and frantically searched my closet for clothes. I took out a pink floral skirt and a balloon top to match. I set them on my bed and started to apply light make-up. I've never been a fan of dumping globs of make-up on my face, the most I wear is light pink lipstick/gloss and a little touch of eyeliner. I went to the dresser and took out my purse with my lipstick.

"You shouldn't be doing this." Grace piped up. I turned to face her and looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be going on a date with Brady." she said.

"And why not?"

"Because. Think of Jack!" she exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean? Why would Jack even care if I went on a date?" I said. "Oh, and it's not a 'date', it's two friends hanging-out with eachother." I added.

"Whatever floats your boat Kimmy... anyways but I think that Jack would be jealous if you 'hung-out' with your ex-boyfriend." Grace replied. _How did she know that?_

"How did you know that Brady was my ex-boyfriend?" I blurted out a little too quickly.

"I didn't. But I do now." she said with a victorious smirk.

Jack P.O.V.

"Truth." Jerry demanded. He had on a serious face, one that he only uses when he talks to me. Jerry isn't a very serious person, but considering my past, he has learned to be assertive when needed. I finally caved in, and told him what was on my mind.

"Alright. I'm...jealous of Brady..." I admitted, barely above a whisper. I was hoping that Jerry didn't hear me, but unfortunately, he heard loud and clear.

"Dude, you've GOT to be kidding me. This is pathetic." he plainly said.

"Wow Jer, thanks for making me feel so much better!" I sarcastically replied.

"Hey, I'm your best friend. I'm not here to kiss your butt and tell you what you want to hear, I'm here to tell you what you need to hear." he stated with a smile. He turned off the tv and sat next to me. "Have no fear, I'm here to help." he assured me.

"And how are you going to do that, help me with girl problems, when you can't even tell Grace how you feel?" I question with a smirk, knowing that I got into his head.

"Hey now, this is not about me, it's about you. Now, do you like Brady?" Jerry asked, pretending to be Dr. Phil. _Honestly Jerry..._

"Well, no." I bluntly admitted. "I mean, something seems a bit off about that guy... but I can't put my finger on it. The way he looks at Kim, his movements... they all seem wrong." I said while deep in thought. "But, I'm trying not to jump to conclusions."

"Good. You know that they're going on a date tonight, right?" Jerry asked.

"Yea, I know." I sighed. "It just gets me so upset. He's been here for a few hours and ALREADY got Kim on a date? How comes I can't do that?" I whined.

"He's known her longer bro." he reminded me.

"I know. I just hope that Kim doesn't forget all about me."

"Well brochacho, we've got to fix this." Jerry said with a smirk.

"What are you thinking...?" I worriedly asked. When Jerry smirks and says 'brochacho', you know that he's got a plan.

"If Kim wants to play, then we'll happily join the game."

Grace P.O.V

Kim had just left for her date with Brady, that I still didn't approve of. I started watching tv when something on the floor near the bathroom caught my eye. I got off my king-sized bed and made my way to the object. Once I was close enough to identify what it was, I realized that it was one of Kim's many prescriptions. _She must've forgot to put it away..._

I picked up the small canister and tossed it around in my hands. All of a sudden, the paper - that indicated what kind of prescription drug was in the bottle and who it was for - started peeling off. It slowly started to reveal another paper that was glued to the bottle. My curiosity got the best of me, and I ripped the drug facts off. I gasped when I saw what was written on the bottle.

Vicodin, Xanax, and Valium. **(if you don't know, these pills get you high and drowsy if abused. And no I don't have experience, I used Google lol)**

I immediately ran to my phone and dialed a number that I knew all too well.

-Ring, Ring- (_Italics=_person on other line **Bold=**Grace)

_"Hello?"_

**"Are you INSANE?!"**

_"Oh darling, what made you come to that conclusion?"_

**"I found Kim's bottle of pills. By the way, you might want to try stronger glue next time!"**

_"So did they work?"_

**"I don't know, I wasn't there. But you have GOT to dial it down! You could've killed her!"**

_"Well honey, this is only part one of my plan. And Jack Brewer won't be there to mess up part two!"_

_-_Click- (phone call end)

I plopped back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling in agony.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Finished at last! Sorry I didn't update earlier, it's testing week AGAIN and I'm stressing out. I know this wasn't the longest or the best chapter, but I promise chapter 14 will be better. **

**So you got a look into what Grace is doing! And what do you think Jerry is planning? Surprises will be revealed in the next chapter, so just you wait!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Tinypoomps XD**


	14. The Not-So-Friendly Get Together

**Sup! Here's chapter 14 of NWIS! Special thanks to Guest for giving me the idea for this chapter! Also another thanks to Kickin'ItCoolWithKarateGirl00 for suggesting that I re-cap previous chapters! So here goes - ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It... oh and if you haven't seen it, look up Leo Howard doing the Harlem Shake on Youtube!**

Re-cap from Chapter 13: So, Jack got upset that Brady asked Kim on a date, and now Jack doesn't trust Brady. Jack and Jerry devise a plan to 'play' Kim's 'game', that you will see in this chapter. Also, Grace and the mysterious person are planning things, Grace found Kim's medication and called the mysterious person and scolded the person. If confused, PM me :-)

Chapter 14: The Not-So-Wonderful Get Together

Kim P.O.V.

Brady and I decided to go to go on a nice picnic for our date in the park. It was 5:40, the cool California air soothing the mind as small breezes come and go. The park was empty for the most part, which I thought was perfect. Brady and I were walking hand in hand, smiling as we walked to the large field.

"So, what do you have planned for this evening?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well, first is the picnic, then I thought we could go for a relaxing walk around the park, like old times." he told me. I was confused at first when he said 'old times', but I soon caught on when I remembered the summer of 2005.

_Flashback_

_"Come on, keep up Kim!" yelled Brady. It was a beautiful summer day in Tennessee, and my best friend and I were running around the perimeter of the local park. It was 2005, I was 7 years old, and Brady was 8 years old. _

_"Brady, we've been running for over an hour!" I whined as I fell behind._

_"To be a cheerleader, you've gotta have endurance!" he said in a motivating tone. He was right. I wanted to be a cheerleader when I went into highschool, and I wanted to be head cheerleader. I was going to have to push myself to the limit._

_"Fine, but this is the last lap!" I demanded. We ran once more around the wide park, and stopped to relax. I met up with Brady at the ice cream cart._

_"Two chocolate please!" he asked the stand attendant. He gave me one cone and kept the other, then gave the attendant $2.00. Brady and I walked around the park for the rest of the evening, talking about anything and everything._

_"Kim, Veloceraptors are WAAAY better than unicorns!" stated Brady._

_"Nuh-uh! Unicorns have horns and magical glitter!" I argued._

_By the time we were exhausted from walking and talking, it would be nighttime. Brady would walk me home and make sure I got home safe._

_"Brady, I'm seven! I can take care of myself!" I whined._

_"I know, but I'm just checking! Goodnight Kim!" _

_Flashback End_

"Kim. Kim! KIM!" yelled Brady.

"Huh?" I replied, snapping back to reality.

"I asked you where you think we should set up?" he asked.

"Ooh! Right here!" I exclaimed. I ran up a small hill and plopped myself on the flat part on the top. Brady followed me and ushered for me to get up so he could spread the blanket. We sat down with the basket in between us. I stared at the sky and let out a small sigh.

"You okay?" Brady asked while looking in my direction.

"Yea, just happy that we have another chance to do this." I told him.

"Me too. Hey, I have your favorite, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!" he told me with excitement.

"Ahhh! Gimme!" I squealed while stretching my arms out. Brady chuckled and took out two sandwiches, one for me and one for him. I munched on mine quietly while enjoying the scenery.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Brady asked. I just stayed quiet and nodded. After we finished our sandwiches, we talked and laughed, and had a gay-old time **(lol sorry I had to do that, if you know where this is from, you get a shout-out!)**.

"Kim, you flipped that guy like a pro!" Brady said while laughing in between words.

"Hey, he should've known better than to take my cookie!" I pointed out while laughing.

"Yea, that gu-" Brady started saying, until he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Look there's Kim! Swag yo!"

Jack P.O.V.

"If Kim wants to play, then we'll happily join the game." Jerry said, his smirk growing wider by the second.

"Again, what are you planning?" I asked.

"So, it's obvious that Kim likes you-" he started.

"Woah, well we don't exactly know that..." I told him.

"Oh come on. You guys have kissed TWICE!" countered Jerry. "So, Kim is probably going out with Brady because a) she's in denial of you guys relationship or b) she actually really likes Brady and missed him."

"How is this supposed to help?" I questioned.

"Well, I was going to take a more subtle approach to the situation, but since we're boys, that won't work. We're going to do the unthinkable." he said while stroking his chin.

"Which is...?" I asked, suddenly getting anxious to know what my friend had in mind.

"We, are going to tag along Kim's date." he said.

"Hmm... but-"

"Don't even try to back out dude! I know you want to do this, there's another guy hanging out with YOUR girl!"

"You're right Jer. I'm in." I agreed. "So, what's the plan?"

"So, since I have amazing stalker-ability, I found out that Kim and Brady are going to the park for a picnic. Knowing Kim, she'll go on high ground. Oh, and their date starts - well started - at 5:30pm."

"We're 15 minutes behind, then. What would we do to ruin the date though?" I pondered.

"Well, be like me! Stupid and obnoxious!" exclaimed Jerry. "Now, who's ready to crash a date?"

Kim P.O.V.

"Look there's Kim! Swag yo!"

I quickly turned my head around and saw Jerry running to Brady and I. Apparently, Jerry had also brought Jack, and I immediately felt bad since I hadn't talked to him all day. After brushing off my pang of regret, I was filled with anger. _Why the hell would they come and find me - at a time like now?!_

"Um, Jerry, Jack, what exactly are you two doing here?" I said through gritted teeth. I forced a fake smile onto my face, and I could tell that Jack noticed it.

"Well hello to you too Kimmy..." said Jerry. They sat on our mat in front of us and just stared at us. After a few moments of awkward silence, Brady spoke up.

"So... what's going on guys?" Brady asked.

"Oh y-you know, the usual." Jack nervously commented. I looked at him strangely, but he just looked down. Jerry noticed this, and nudged him in the ribs. The next second, Jack's head was up, looking as confident as ever. _What is wrong is him...?_

"So, are you guys on a date on something?" Jerry bluntly asked.

"Actually... yea. We are." Brady replied.

"Oh that's swag! Can we join?" pleaded Jerry.

"Um... well..." I started, but never finished.

"Thanks Kim!" exclaimed Jack. The two obnoxious boys dug their hands through our basket and ripped out our sandwiches, juice, and basically - everything.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"What? We're hungry!" Jack said. He took out ALL the pb&j sandwiches and opened them up. "Peanut butter and Jelly? Ugh..." he said with a disgusted face. He ripped the sandwiches in half and flung them across the park. And me, I sat there, dumbfounded.

"Dude! Those were for Kim!" said Brady. He was getting upset now, but he kept his cool.

"Yo Jack! I found JELLO!" exclaimed Jerry. He took out the container of jello, opened it, and dug his hands in it, mushing it all around.

"Amazing!" Jack agreed. He stuffed his hands in the container, took out a clump of jello, and smeared it across his face. Jerry, being the idiot that he is, followed Jack and smeared jello on his face too. Now, I was getting pissed.

"Jack..." I said in a low, scary tone. I shot him a death glare, and he smiled brightly.

"Would you like some, Kim?" he said with a smirk. He took another clump of jello, and threw it at my face. His bad aim though made the jello land in my hair and slide down my face, and to my shirt. Furious, I took the jello out of my shirt and aimed it at Jack.

"Why don't you have a little more, JACK!" I yelled as I threw the jello back at his face.

"Thanks Kim! Want some salad too?" he asked. The salad container was in his hands and he threw it at me. Well, tried to throw it at me. He hit Brady square in the face, and now, Brady was pissed also.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Jerry yelled. To my surprise, Brady joined in too, grabbing crackers and chucking them at Jerry. Jack and I, on the other hand, were splashing water, juice, and any liquid we could find at eachother. Unfortunately, my hand slipped, sending the reinforced plastic water bottle straight for Jack's face. It hit him in the forehead and he tumbled backwards, down the hill. Worried and a bit sorry, I got up and ran to the edge of the hill.

"Jack! Are you alright?!" I yelled down. Silence. I stretch over a little more...

"Boo!" yelled Jack from behind. Out of instinct, I turned around and pushed him to the ground next to out mat. I thought I had pushed him and let go of his shoulders, but he grabbed my arms and took me down with him. Soon, we were spiraling downhill, my hands on his biceps and his hands around my back. When we reached flat ground, we parted and laughed hysterically.

"Jack! Why did you do that!?" I said in between laughs. I sat up and looked in his eyes, that were filled with excitement and joy. After a few seconds, we calmed down and just sat there in front of eachother. Realizing what just happened, I got angry again.

"Jack! What the hell?! I was on a DATE for pete's sake!" I yelled while getting up and looking down at him. He stood up too, and his face fell.

"Kim, I'm - "

"No! I mean, all day yea I'll admit I was ignoring you, but did you HAVE TO ruin my date?!"

"But Kim - "

"This was my one chance to get my ex-boyfriend back and you RUINED IT!" I yelled. I was spitting words out now, and I hadn't noticed what I said.

"You still like him?" Jack asked.

"Well duh! I told you this!"

"But why?" he asked, edge showing in his voice.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I've known him all my life and our parents made us break-up against our will!" I told him.

"Don't you think you should move on?" he prompted.

"No! I don't! I LOVE BRADY DEITRICH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Other people at the park started 'ooh' ing and 'ahh' ing but I was too upset to care.

"You love me?" someone asked. I turned around and saw Brady, covered in salad, crackers, and pasta, with a huge smile across his face.

"Um, uh, you weren't supposed to hear that..." I stuttered out. Brady came up to me and put his hands on my arms.

"I love you too." he whispered in my ear. He placed a small kiss on my cheek and slid his hands into mine.

"Thanks Jack, Jerry! This turned out to be a perfect first try-again date. Kim loves me!" Brady said. We walked back to campus, leaving Jack and Jerry with blank expressions on their face, standing in the middle of the park.

Jack P.O.V.

Jerry and I were standing in the park, blank expressions on our faces, alone. _I can't believe that she still loves him. Why him? Why not me?_

"Well, that didn't turn out as expected." Jerry said with a frown.

"No shit sherlock." I replied through clenched teeth. I stomped back to campus with Jerry and we sat in our room thinking of more ways to get Kim.

"Ok. The only way that you can get Kim is if we cut Brady out of the picture." Jerry stated.

"Which is impossible now, since she LOVES HIM!" I yelled. I flopped onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

"I got it!" exclaimed Jerry.

"What?"

"We have to make Kim jealous! You should start dating another girl while she dates Brady, and she'll be envious and break up with Brady to be with you!"

"But, who am I going to date? I've went out with like, all the girls here already..." I told him.

"Wow, that's a problem." Jerry pointed out. I was trying to think of someone that I could date, and then she came to me. The only person who knew jealousy better than anyone.

"Jer, I think I know who can help." I started.

"Who?"

"Donna Tobin."

**SOOOOO HOW WAS IT?! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and now I added Donna! Didn't see that coming, did you! Anyways, so the average number of reviews I get for a chapter is 6. Yay! But hey, I have 49 people following this story, and I get less than 10 reviews... so y'all know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Luvs!**

**-Tinypoomps XD**


	15. The Plan Part One

**HELLER! How have y'all been? Thanks for all the reviews, asked for at least 10 and got over 15! I knew you guys could do it! Also, shout-out to Sprinkle-Of-Happiness, she was the only one who got the Flintstone's reference in chapter 14! Enjoy Chapter 15 of NWIS! **

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN KICKIN' IT! GNARK!**

Re-cap of Chapter 14: Jack and Jerry crashed Brady and Kim's date, consisting of an epic food fight, and ending with Kim admitting that she loves Brady. Jack and Jerry, not giving up so easily, decide to make Kim jealous with Jack dating the one and only, Donna Tobin. Confused? PM me :-)

Chapter 15: The Plan Part One

Jack P.O.V.

"Jer, I think I know who can help." I started.

"Who?"

"Donna Tobin."

"Donna Tobin? Dude, she'll NEVER say yes if it's for revenge or jealousy." Jerry said.

"I know. And that's why, we won't tell her. I'll just act like I really like her, and when Kim get's jealous and picks me over Brady, I'll break-up with her." I explained.

"Alright, that could work. But we have to plan everything now, and execute the plan later on. Just so there are no mess-up's with it." he said. "Ah crap, one problem."

"What?"

"Since Donna has such an... interesting personality, she might ruin the plan by getting upset with Kim, or making sure that she stays with you and Kim doesn't get you." Jerry explained.

He was right. Donna Tobin was the most popular girl, and she got whatever she wanted. Including boys. She was the most manipulative, decisive, and vicious girl you could ever lay eyes on. Her father was a multimillionaire, so she was also a spoiled brat. Donna tried so hard to impress boys, and she succeeded. She would wear the tightest of clothes and wear heavy make-up. Boys thought it was attractive, I thought it was plain stupid. She was a beautiful girl, even without the make-up, but I never liked her because of the way she acted - snobby, stuck up, conceited, and superior. Which is strange, because I'm exactly like her.

"Well, we'll see how it goes first. If she's too power hungry, then we call the plan off. Deal?" I asked, stretching out my hand towards Jerry.

"Deal."

-Time Lapse-

Monday, November 11th **(sorry I had to... I thought the story was going too slow.)**

6am

Kim P.O.V

The alarm clock woke me up with a blaring beep, annoying the hell out of me. I swung my arm to the side in a failed attempt to hit the snooze button.

"Shut up already!" I yelled into my pillow. I reluctantly get up out of my warm bed, turn off the alarm, and head to the bathroom for a shower before Grace wakes up. After a nice, long, hot shower, I step out of the bathroom and see Grace awake, and already on the phone.

"Mornin' Gracie-Bell!" I greeted, my southern accent showing a bit.

"Sup Kim. Have you heard from Jerry lately?" she asked me while putting her phone down.

"No, not since my date with Brady."

"Oh right, the one where you had that AMAZING food fight and then BROKE JACK'S HEART." she emphasized sternly.

"U-um, w-well, hey, it's not my fault that I still love Brady." I said. I hesitated when I said 'love,' hoping that Grace wouldn't notice.

"Have you even told Jack sorry?!" she asked.

"N-no..." I replied, just above a whisper.

Actually, ever since I admitted to Jack that I loved Brady, we've been giving each other the silent treatment. This would be good in my opinion, but it's not. I've been feeling pretty wierd since that day, mostly because... I lied to Jack. I told him that I loved Brady when I don't. Yea, I do like him a lot, but I most certainly do not love him. I guess I was just too upset at Jack. I feel terrible, because I actually do like Jack, and a lot more than I like Brady. And now, I'm swimming in my own lie. Brady has been really clingy lately, and it's pretty awkward if I do say so myself. I-I want to break up with him, but he loves me, and I can't bring myself to do it. _Yep, Kim Crawford the sap._

"Well, you should say sorry." Grace glanced at phone, and her eyes went wide. "Yea, and do it before 3:00pm today." she told me, anxiety leaking out with every word she said.

"Um, sure."

I finished getting ready, putting my outfit on of a baggy blue ballon top with knee high shorts. I applied light make-up, simple pink lip gloss and a touch of mascara. I decided to head out and find Jack now, just in case something prohibited me from apologizing later. I headed down the west corridor, approaching Jack's hallway, and I immediately freeze at the sight before my eyes.

In the hallway that Jack's room was located, was Jack pushing Donna Tobin against the wall. I let a small gasp escape my lips, and I hid behind the corner/vertex of the wall and peeked out to see what was going on. Nothing really, just talking. Me being me, I eavesdrop on their conversation.

Jack: So Donna, I've been checking you out for a while.

Donna: And...? (flirtatiously)

Jack: I was wondering if me and you could be an item... You know what I mean, right?

Donna: I've been waiting to hear those words for a long time Jackie!

Everything Donna said was said while she drew light circles around Jack's chest. And then, Donna kissed Jack full-on. They were having a make-out session in the middle of the hallway. I quickly turned away, not wanting to watch anymore._ So much for apologizing..._ I ran back to my room to tell Grace what I saw.

Jack P.O.V.

6:15 am

"Jack! Get up!" Jerry yelled while ripping my covers of my bed.

"Dude I swear, ever do that again and I will DEFENITELY send an assassin after you!" I snapped back.

"Wow, 6am and we're already threatening people. New record!" he joked. I sent him a deadly glare and he shut up right away.

"Why are you waking me up this early anyways?" I asked.

"You forgot?! Today's the day we proceed with the plan!"

"Right... ok, let me get ready." I get up off the bed and head to the bathroom, throwing my shirt to the floor in the process. I took a shower of 5 minutes, came out, and got changed into a black V-neck t-shirt with dark blue jeans. Jerry got ready too, he took a shower right after I got out. He changed into an all black outfit and covered his face with a black cloth, only so you could see his eyes.

"Jer... what are you wearing...?" I ponder.

"I'm a ninja. If we're gonna do this right, we have to be stealthy!" he explained.

"Uh, yea. Sure. Anyways, let's go over the plan." I suggested.

"Right. Ok, so Grace called me last night and told me that Kim wakes up at 6am, and that she might want to take a long shower this morning."

"Wait, you told your girlfriend about the plan?"

"She's not my girlfriend, and yes I did. She supports the plan and promised not to tell Kim." Jerry defended. "Anyways, back to the plan. So, we're going to leave here at 6:30, which is in five minutes. You're going to go to Donna's cabin and get her out. Then bring her back here, to this hallway. Kim will be coming to apologize by the time you get here. Keep Donna in this hallway, flirt with her, then kiss her. Hopefully, Kim will be watching. And you need to make it look real."

"How do you know so much about Kim?"

"Grace told me all about this last night. Here, take this." Jerry handed me a walkie-talkie. "Just in case something goes wrong." I shoved the walkie-talkie in my pocket.

"Wow Jerry is coming up with plans, who would of saw that coming?" I said.*****

"Who would've seen what coming?" he asked.

"And we're back to stupid again. Let's go..." I dragged Jerry out the room and headed to Donna's cabin. _I hope this works..._

I got to Donna's cabin in 2 minutes, and Jerry hid behind a plant in the corner, at a perfect angle to see me do my thing and see if Kim comes down the other hall before I finish. I knocked on Donna's door, and it swung open in less than a minute, revealing Donna in a tight outfit with globs of make-up on her face already.

"Oh, Jack! Hi!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi Donna. I've been meaning to ask you something." I started.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to ask you in my hallway. Come with me." I took her hand and she beamed, and happily skipped to my hallway. Jerry was following us, I could sense it. But he was a pretty good ninja. We got back to my hallway, and I spotted Jerry's eyes. He gave me a thumb's up signal, which meant that Kim was on her way.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Donna asked. Instead of replying, I pushed her against the wall and came close to her. I heard someone gasp, and it wasn't Donna. _Kim must be watching!_

"So Donna, I've been checking you out for a while." I tell her while I stroke her hair.

"And...?"

"I was wondering if me and you could be an item... You know what I mean, right?"

"I've been waiting to hear those words for a long time Jackie!" she exclaimed. She then kissed me, which I wasn't expecting. She wasn't a bad kisser, but for some reason, I felt a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. Not like the one when I see Kim, but a feeling like I was doing something wrong... like this whole plan would end in flames. I ignored it and deepened the kiss. It had to be believable, right? After 3 full minutes of kissing Donna, she finally pulled away.

"Well boyfriend, I have to finish getting ready. Bye hun!" she said before she ran off. _She wasn't done getting ready...?_ Jerry reappeared as soon as she left, and patted me on the back.

"Kim watched the whole thing! Great job dude, I thought you actually liked Donna there..." he said.

"Good." was all I said. We walked off back to our room with smiles on our faces.

_Jack 1:Kim 0_

**There it is! Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully you liked this chapter! There will be... maybe 4 parts to this chapter, you know like The Plan par like that. Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon, promise this time! Things are going to get pretty crazy... just saying! Anyways, 10 more reviews for this chapter please? Love you guys! **

***This line came from one of my reviewers, bigdreamer1597!**

**-Tinypoomps XD**


	16. The Plan Part Two

**Chapter 16! Let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY don't own Kickin' It, because I'm only 13.**

Re-cap from Chapter 15: Jack and Jerry executed the plan to get Kim jealous, and Kim saw what Jack did. He flirted with Donna and kissed her, and yea, Kim saw it all. Score- Jack 1:Kim 0

Confused? PM me :-)

Chapter 16: The Plan Part Two

Kim P.O.V.

I ran back to my room to tell Grace what I saw that happened between Donna and Jack, but she surprisingly wasn't there.

"Grace! Are you in the bathroom?" I yelled as I walked into the room. I looked on my bed and found a sticky-note. It read:

_Hey Kim. Won't be joining you in any classes today, some issues came up. Don't forget; apologize by 3pm today... It will save you in more than one way. _

_Love, Grace_

_P/S=If a girl in a biker suit comes looking for you, RUN._

I read the note over and over again, wondering why somebody in a biker suit would be looking for me. I quickly brushed the issue off my shoulder and got ready for dance in 10 minutes. I put my hand on the door knob and was about to step out the room, when the intercom announced with our principal Rudy's booming voice.

**Attention student body. This is your principal, Rudy Gillepsie speaking. Due to some... physical mis-haps, school classes will be cancelled for the rest of the week and part of next week. And one more thing. If anyone knows how to dislodge the worlds largest jelly-bean from a septic tank, LET ME KNOW!**

_**-Click (end of announcement)**_

I slowly stepped out of my room, thinking as to why Rudy would need someone to help with a jelly-bean and a septic tank. I started wandering down the hall through the crowds of people trying to catch up with their friends.

"Hey Kim! How about we get together today to hang out?" Julie asked while approaching me. I turned to face her, and she was wearing a floral tank top with long black skinny jeans, and a pair of silver flats to bring the outfit together. _Man, does Julie know fashion or what?_

"Sure Jules! How about we..." I started saying. I got distracted from the display behind Julie's shoulder.

"Kim. Kim, you there?" she said while waving her hand in front of my face. I just ignored her and kept my eyes glued to the spectacle behind her.

It was Jack and Donna, together in a corner, and kissing fiercely. I wanted to look away, but something kept me from moving. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my stomach, and it was beginning to soar to my heart. I glared at them, and then turned back to Julie.

"Actually, Brad and I have a date tonight. Sorry, Julie." I said. I raised my voice in the beginning to make sure that Jack heard me over his make-out session.

"Oh, ok then. If you need me, I'll be with Milton. See you later!" Julie said while she ran down the hall. I turn back to the corner that Jack and Donna were in and Donna had left. Jack was walking towards me, his lips swollen and light pink lipstick on his lips.

"Looks like SOMEONE had fun with Donna the Drama Queen..." I tell him. I've never really liked Donna, and all the rumors about her don't add positive effects to her public image. He glared at me and expected me to flinch, but I stood my ground.

"Whatever. I heard you have a date with Brady the Shady." he replied with a small smirk.

"Yeah, I do. What about you? No rendezvous with Madonna? Or did you already knock her up?" I asked while stepping a little closer.

"Haha, no, I'm a virgin dummy. And yes, I have a date with Donna tonight."

"Well good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"FINE!" he yelled and stormed off.

"You should try to get the pink lipstick off! Don't want people to start assuming things, right?" I yelled down the hall. Jack just walked faster and disappeared into the sea of people. I turned on my heel and started thinking of ways to get Brady to ask me on a date, because I totally lied to Jack about it. I reached Brady's room and lifted my arm to knock on the door, when it opened and revealed a sweet smelling Brady.

"Hey Kimster, what's up?" he asked. He opened the door wide enough and ushered me to come in and I stood in the middle of the room.

"Hey Brady... I was wondering if... you could take me to that new French restaurant down the road. Please?" I nervously asked.

"You mean _Le Réstaurant de Pierre?_ Yea, I can take you there if you want. Why all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason. It's just been something on my mind..."

"Ok then. I'll make a reservation for us at 6:30. Unless you want to eat later."

"No, that's fine! Thanks Brady!" I exclaimed. I ran out the room and bolted to mine to choose something nice to wear. _This is gonna be good..._

Jack P.O.V.

I was kissing Donna when Kim was talking to Julie, right on time. Jerry said that to make sure this plan went correctly, I had to be with Donna anytime Kim was around. I was looking for Donna to ask her out on a date, because I lied to Kim about having one. Yea, I shouldn't have lied, but I can't let her win! I reached Donna's door and knocked on it, and waited about 5 seconds until it opened.

"Hey Jackie! Came to see me again?" Donna asked. She flipped her hair and widened her eyes a bit, which I didn't mind because she has very pretty blue eyes.

"Well, yes and no. I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight?" I asked.

"Oh em gee I WOULD! Oh, can we go to that new place, _Le Réstaurant de Pierre_? I hear it's the most expensive and exquisite place out there!" she beamed.

"See Donna, I don't have that much money right now... can we..."

"Excuse me, YOU are my boyfriend and YOU need to take me to that RESTAURANT!" Donna yelled while poking her index finger into my chest.

"Ok ok, fine. Pick you up at-"

"6:30. And you BETTER not be late." she said. She slammed the door closed, and I just stood there for a good 30 seconds. I finally left and headed back to my room to get changed._ This should be interesting..._

**TADA! Another chapter for you guys! Told you I'd update earlier! Anywho, I might end up making this only three parts, but who cares. What will happen on their dates? Who is the person in the biker suit looking for Kim? Next chapter will be up on Friday at the most, no later. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Tinypoomps XD**


	17. The Plan Part Three: The Date

**Yoco! ****Omg I am so so so so so ridiculously sorry that I didn't update on last Friday****! You guys must hate me! But I have my reasons, so read the end authors note to understand! I made this chapter extra long for you guys as an apology, hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Ain't nobody got time for this!**

**I don't own Air Jordans though, or Bruno Mars.**

Re-cap of Chapter 16: Well, Kim and Jack lied about having dates with Brady and Donna, and they arranged dates at the same time (6:30pm) and at the same place (Le Réstaurant de Pierre) Oh and I just made up that place lol...

Chapter 17: The Plan Part Three:The Date

Kim P.O.V.

I glanced at my phone and the time read 5:00. Grace and I were in our room, we had just come back from shopping for my date with Brady. According to Grace, I needed an 'up-to-date' wardrobe. Honestly, I don't get this girl... I took a shower and started getting dressed when Grace piped up.

"So, where is he taking you?" she asked.

"The new restaurant downtown, _Le Réstaurant de Pierre_."

"Ah, fancy-shmancy! So, what does Jack think?"

"Excuse me?" I asked her. "Why would Jack care if I went on a date with Brady?"

"Oh, I don't now, there's like a 99.9% chance that he LIKES you! But of course, I obviously have no evidence." Grace says with sarcasm at the end.

"Keep dreaming girl. Anyways, let me finish getting ready!" I told her. I finished getting dressed, I had on a light pink balloon top with studded skinny jeans and my combat boots. Hey, I can't dress up ALL the time...I'm anything BUT girly! I applied light make-up, if you count cherry lip-gloss as make-up.

"Hey, do you mind if I hang out with Jerry while you're gone?" Grace asked.

"No, you can hang out with your LOVER while I'm away..." I teased. Grace looked down and blushed. I was about to say something more when my phone lit up with a text from Brady. It read:

**Hey cutie, be there in like 2 minutes :-) **

**-Brady**

I checked the time again and it read 6:15! I can't believe I took so long to get ready! I frantically looked for my over-the-shoulder bag and waited for Brady. In a minute and a half, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Brady standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"Aww Brady, how sweet!" I exclaimed as a big smile spread across my face.

"Anything for you, Kimmy." He said. "You ready?"

"Yep. See you later Gracie!" I yelled while I walked out the door. Brady took me to his car and I entered the passenger side.

"When did you get a car?" I asked as he got in the drivers seat.

"Oh, I brought it with me. Don't ask, just go with it." he replied with a small smile. He started engine and we were on our way to our 're-do date.'

Jack P.O.V

_Jack, say goodbye to daddy._

_Why mommy?_

_Daddy is moving, and, look, just say bye already!_

_B-bye D-daddy..._

_Where are you going mommy?_

_Malcom is taking me to dinner. I will be back soon, stay safe._

_Why isn't daddy taking you to dinner?_

_Because he's not Jack! Now go to your room!_

_Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!_

_Son._

_Go away daddy! I hate you!_

I quickly opened my eyes and realized that I was in front of my mirror, studying my appearance. My breathing went back to normal, had I realised that I was just having yet another flashback. I finished buttoning my shirt, and made a mental note to buy a belt next time for these slightly oversized pants. I was getting ready for my date with Donna, I had on a red plaid V-neck shirt **(I don't know how to describe clothes lol but picture whatever you want. Just remember that it's Jack we're talking about, so it's gotta be cute XD)** and some faded jeans. I got my black Air Jordans on and was about tot head out the door when Jerry stopped me.

"My man looks SWAG YO!" he yelled. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"When have I not?" I cockily replied. Jerry gave me a bro hug and patted my back when he pulled back.

"Go get your girl!" he prompted.

"Too bad it's the wrong girl I'm getting tonight."

"Who cares. Have fun! No GO!" he yelled while slapping my butt.

"Ever do that again, I will personally rip off each and every one of your fingers." I demanded. Jerry had a scared look on his face and just nodded. I headed to Donna's cabin, it was 6:15 and it took 10 minutes to get to the restaurant. Before I could knock, Donna opened the door and revealed herself, a little too much if you know what I mean. She was wearing a sparkly purple cocktail dress that was above mid thigh. The dress was also strapless, so in order for her to keep it from showing her cleavage, she had to keep pulling it up. She smiled brightly at me and batted her mascara filled eyelashes.

"Hi Donna. Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yep. You look nice by the way!" she said. I gave her a small smile as a thanks.

"You do too..." I 'reluctantly' said. I just think that she doesn't need to wear ridiculous clothes. "Let's go." I escorted her to my car and in 2 minutes we were driving to _Le Réstaurant de Pierre_.

Grace P.O.V.

After Kim left, I went to find Jerry. I headed to his dorm, but turns out he met me half way there.

"Oh, hey Jerry!" I greeted a little too enthusiastically.

"Sup Gracie. Where's Kim?" he asked.

"On a date with Brady."

"Hm, that's right... Jack has a date with Donna tonight too. Where did Brady take Kim?"

"That new french restaurant downtown." I replied.

"_Le Réstaurant de Pierre?_" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yea, that's the place. Why?"

"Because that's where Jack is taking Donna!" he told me. I was now in shock and had wide eyes too.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we spy on their dates! You have to admit, Brady is getting in the way of KICK." I said. Jerry nodded in agreement.

"True. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he said as he dragged me to his car.

Nobody P.O.V.

Jack, Donna, Brady, and Kim left CPA and headed towards _Le Réstaurant de Pierre_. The 10 minute drive was wonderful for all of them. The cool California breeze soothed the mind and got them ready for the perfect date. Or so they thought.

Jack parked in the lot, turned off the engine, and got out of the car. As he made his way to the passenger's side to open Donna's door, he surveyed his surroundings. He looked towards the petite building. It was fairly new, with a bright red awning and big windows in the front. The restaurant's name was in bold black script against the awning, and there were tables and chairs set up for eating outside. Jack finally got around to the right side of the car and opened Donna's door.

"It's about time." Donna sneered while getting out of the car. Jack rolled his eyes and shut the door. He walked to the restaurant's front door and opened it for Donna, and his jaw dropped in response to the couple in the waiting area.

Brady parked the car and led Kim to the restaurant. He took hold of her hand while they sauntered across the parking lot.

"Are you excited?" Brady asked Kim.

"Definitely!" Kim answered with a smile. Brady held open the door for Kim and they walked inside the waiting area. As soon as they found a seat, another couple came in through the door, and Kim's blood pressure instantly skyrocketed.

And simultaneously, they all mumbled...

"Crap."

Kim P.O.V.

I saw Jack and Donna walk into the restaurant, and my eyes were as big as saucers.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here on my date with Donna. What about you?" he asked.

"I'm here on my date with Brady..." I glanced at Brady and he looked as shocked as I did. "This is strange... I'm going to ask the receptionist about this."

Nobody P.O.V.

The group of four raced to the receptionist, pushing all other people away.

"Party of two for 6:30!" they all yelled. The attendant smiled nervously and lowered his head to look in the appointment book. His smile faltered as he faced the group of teens.

"Um, funny story guys..." the attendant started.

"Humor us, pretty boy." Jack growled.

"Well, I may have booked both of your groups at the same time..."

"You what?!" they yelled. Everybody had their fists clenched and had their best glares.

"I-I'm sorry, but I could... get you guys a booth and you share? If not, one group will have to cancel." the attendant whispered. The four of them stared at eachother in disbelief.

Jack P.O.V.

Donna and I stared at Brady and Kim, waiting for them to answer if they even had one.

"Well, we're not giving up our spot. So, bye!" Donna said to Kim.

"Well DONNA, we made a reservation first. So I think I should be the one saying buh-bye..." Kim said. I smiled to myself when Kim made that comeback, she's so cute when- ugh, nevermind.

"Hey, I'm starving! Can you get a move on?!" someone yelled. Soon, everybody in the waiting room was yelling at us telling us to either go in the restaurant or get out.

"Look guys, let's just share a booth, ok? There's no point in fighting right now." Brady sighed.

"Yea, it can't be THAT bad sharing..." Kim agreed. We turned to the receptionist and he led us to a widened booth in the back of the restaurant.

Grace P.O.V.

"Hi, can we have a table for two please?" Jerry asked the receptionist at _Le Réstaurant de Pierre_.

"You'll have to wait 20 minutes, sorry." the boy said.

"Oh no. See the thing is, we're not here to eat. We're here to spy on our friends if you know what I mean." I explained. "Did 4 teens that looked pretty upset at each other come here?"

"Oh yes. They're in the back."

"Can we get a table near them please? Thanks." I said.

"Sure, but spy at your own risk... your 'friends' are very scary." the attendant said with a shiver. He led us to the back, a table for two that was fairly close to Jack and the group, with a perfect view of the double-date.

Jack P.O.V.

"I call sitting on the left side with my Jackie-poo!" Donna exclaimed. I was about to sit down next to her, when I had a fantastic idea.

"Yo Brady, when people are on dates, don't they sit across from eachother?" I asked Brady. He looked at me and gave me a confused face.

"Yea, why?" he questioned.

"Well, why don't we sit across from our dates?"

"..."

"Don't worry." I told Brady. I slid next to Kim in the booth and Kim sat near the wall. She sent me daggers, but I just smirked.

"Hey Kimmy, we're gonna have fun tonight..." I whispered into her ear. She shivered a little and tried scooting closer to the wall. Brady sat next to Donna and Donna looked upset.

"Jackie, why aren't you on this side?" she whined. I gave her a smile and she relaxed, but still looked a bit ticked. We sat in awkward silence for 10 minutes, between that time, the waitress took our orders and was getting our food. Another silence was about to erupt, but luckily Kim started doing...something. She was humming a Bruno Mars song, and Brady and I joined in with making beats against the table. It sounded pretty good, and Donna joined in complementing Kim's humming. Soon, we became the loudest table in the restaurant, and everyone was staring. We ended the beat, and looked at eachother with grins on our faces.

"Well that was fun." Kim quietly said.

"Yea. Hey, why don't we play 20 questions to break the ice?" Brady asked everyone. We all mumbled 'yea'.

"I'll start." Kim said. "Donna, how old are you?"

"16." she answered. "Brady, um... do you have any phobias?" Before he could answer, Kim answered for him.

"He has arachnophobia, fear of spiders." she quickly blurted out. Brady blushed very slightly and asked me a question.

"Jack... do you trust easily?" he asked. I felt my heart sink at that question, but it didn't show on the outside.

"Not really." I replied. "Kim, what's your favourite phrase?"

"Boom Goes the Dynamite! BOOM!" she squealed. We kept playing for a while, it was still a bit awkward, and our food came by the time everybody had 10 questions. Kim ordered a big bowl of pasta with broccoli, I ordered steak and potatoes, Brady ordered a crêpe, and Donna, being the little anorexic girl she is, ordered salad and water. We started eating and kept asking questions, until Brady made the final blow.

"So Jack, have you ever cheated on a girl?" he asked me. Donna and Kim stared at me intensely, but I kept cool and answered.

"Sure, lots of times." I answered. Donna didn't seem to care, but Kim did. She turned her head away from me and kept quiet. At that point, we stopped the game altogether. It was an eerie silence again until something unexpected happened. Kim was drinking her soda, she ordered Sprite, and her hand slipped, splashing the soda all over me and her.

Kim P.O.V.

I was drinking my soda and worrying about the current date. Well, I was worrying about Jack actually. Brady asked him if he's ever cheated on a girl and Jack answered yes without hesitation. I'm kind of disappointed, but also sad. If Jack has cheated so many times, what would happen if I became his girlfriend? Would he cheat on me too?_ Kim, he wouldn't cheat on you!_ How do you know?! I was having an argument with my subconscience, and in no time, I spilled my Sprite all over Jack and I.

"Kim! What happened?!" Jack said. He got out of the booth and I got out too.

"Sorry, I don't know why it slipped! Ugh, now my pants are drenched..." I apologized. "I'm going to clean up."

"Me too." Jack said. I started jogging to the bathroom with Jack walking behind me. Once I got in the bathroom, I quickly grabbed a bunch of paper towels and rubbed my jeans and the hem of my shirt. I threw the tissues away and turned back to the mirror. There was a dark spot on my jeans, and looking at it made me groan.

After 15 seconds of trying to boost my self confidence while looking in the mirror, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and it was an unfamiliar number. I told myself _yolo_ and answered the phone.

_Kim_/**Unknown**

_"Hello?"_

**"Is this Kimberly Crawford?"**

_"Yes... who is this?"_

**"Oh, just an old friend... goodbye Kim."**

Click (end of call)

Once the call ended, I looked at my phone in confusion. _Who was that?_ I stuffed my phone in my back pocket and headed out the bathroom, only to bump into Jack.

Grace P.O.V.

Jerry and I have been staring at Jack, Kim, Donna, and Brady for at least a half an hour, and nothing has happened. Well, until Kim spilled her Sprite, and she and Jack went to clean themselves up.

"Man, their date is terrible..." Jerry said. I nodded my head in agreement. I heard my phone ring, so I rummaged through my purse to find it. I looked at the caller ID and it was that same number, the one I hated seeing.

"Jerry, I have to take this, ok?" I said while standing up. I went over to a plant and answered my phone.

_Grace_/**Caller**

_"What do you want now?!"_

**"Oh nothing Gracie. Just wanted to tell you that I might be stopping by soon."**

_"Wh-what? Please, no..."_

**"Too late."**

Click (end of call)

I raced back to the table and grabbed Jerry by the arm.

"We need to get out of here NOW!" I said while dragging him out the door and to his car.

Jack P.O.V.

I was cleaning myself up in the bathroom when my phone started ringing. I had no idea who it was, but I still answered it.

_Jack_/**Caller**

_"Hello?"_

**"Yes, may I speak to Jack Brewer please?"**

_"This is he. Who is calling?"_

**"Don't worry about me, I would be worrying about yourself."**

_"What...?"_

Click (end of call)

I looked at my phone again and tried to figure out who was calling, but I couldn't figure it out. I stepped out of the bathroom, and surprise surprise, I bumped into Kim.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I started walking back to the table when the strangest thing happened. Kim and I, Kim was behind me, we heard yelling inside the kitchen. Everybody in the restaurant heard it too, and we snapped our heads to the door. All of a sudden, the door burst open and ten ninja's with daggers came out. They looked around until their eyes locked on me and Kim. And then, they attacked.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY! Lol I love doing that XD When I started this chapter I said "I'm going to make this all nice with a KICK kiss" but then halfway through I was like "nah let the reviewers suffer!" Lol**

**Ok, here is my list of reasons for not updating in so long:**

**-Um, yea laziness lol**

**-This chapter took forever to type! I do this on a tablet, so yea.**

**-My ELA project was due and I did it based on this story**

**-Homework**

**-Having little to no wifi all week**

**Please forgive me! But I won't even make promises anymore... just expect an update every week. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Tinypoomps XD**


	18. Ninjas and Numbers

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 18, didn't want you guys to suffer TOO long lol Enjoy! P/S=I'll start doing **_**Previously On NWIS**_** instead of recaps XD ALSO HAPPY 2 MONTH ANNIVERSARY TO THIS STROY! YAY! And I will be answering reviews right now... Go!**

**Jennlee1: I'm so happy you like the story!**

**RandomGirl111111: Here you go! No more waiting!**

**All for Jesus: Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. You'll never know! Lol**

**Guest: Sorry I couldn't update in .5 seconds, but here you go!**

**bigdreamer1597: So what I'm hearing is that you didn't like me before?! I see how it is! Lol XD**

**KarateGirl77: Thank you so much!**

**XxXxDontHateJustLoveXxXx: No I couldn't tell you if the call was from a boy or girl, that would give away too much! Yes I want you to SUFFER! Jk lol XD and this tablet is called the Kobo Arc, it's a canadian tablet. You should look at it at .com!**

**KickinItWithCoolKarateGirl00: Thank you! Here's the update you asked for!**

**Jacknkimforever (Guest): Here you go!**

**swagmasterlol: Jack wasn't lieing when he said he's cheated before, I know, depressing... but he is a player so hey, what do you expect? You'll never know who the mysterious caller is HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Athena Silverwolf: Hehe, I like ninjas too XD and I'm contemplating if I should tell you who the caller is... you'll find out soon!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

_Previously on NWIS:_

_I started walking back to the table when the strangest thing happened. Kim and I, Kim was behind me, we heard yelling inside the kitchen. Everybody in the restaurant heard it too, and we snapped our heads to the door. All of a sudden, the door burst open and ten ninja's with daggers came out. They looked around until their eyes locked on me and Kim. And then, they attacked._

Chapter 18: Ninjas and Numbers

Nobody P.O.V.

Everybody in the restaurant frantically ran to the doors in a failed attempt to exit the mortifying eating establishment, including Brady and Donna. The ninjas ran over to Jack and Kim, 5 attacked each one.

Jack got into a fighting stance out of instinct, and tried to fight the five intruders. One by one, he flipped all of them. They didn't give up so easily though. One of the ninjas tried throwing a punch at Jacks face, but Jack blocked it. In return, he side kicked the ninja in the stomach and in the back. One down, four to go. The next two ninjas were a tag team. Both tried kicking Jacks sides, and one of them succeeded, sending Jack to the floor while gripping his side. Jack looked up and saw only one ninja instead of four. Looking into his eyes, he recongnized the dark brown orbs and slight fear filled him. The ninja lifted one of his daggers and...

Kim had been fighting her own ninjas, and was winning. She flipped the first ninja into a table, the second she roundhouse kicked, and the third she knocked out. Three down, two to go. Kim was getting winded, nobody knew that she secretly had slight asthma. She had been blocking the last two ninjas for quite some time, and it didn't make anything better when she saw three other ninjas join in. Kim stole a glance at Jack and saw one ninja holding a dagger above him.

"Jack!" she yelled. As she lost focus, the ninjas took this as an opportunity to strike. One ninja kicked her in the stomach, one punched both her arms, and one flipped her. The last thing Kim saw was the dagger approaching Jack, and the last thing she heard was police sirens. Then everything went black.

Jack had been silently praying that a secret angel would rescue him from this situatuion, but he thought it was too late when he saw the dagger descend towards his throat. He closed his eyes and waited for the ninja to strike, only to open them again when he heard police sirens. All the ninjas scattered and exited, leaving he and Kim on the floor. The ninja that was standing above had dropped his dagger, and Jack felt a sudden pain in his arm. He turned his head to the side and saw a small pool of blood. His gaze fixed on his arm, and saw a cut from where the dagger had struck.

Slowly, Jack got up and went to Kim. He had been eyeing her, speechless. Jack fell back to the floor, the pain in his side was too great. Armed forces and paramedics flooded the restaurant, and Jack layed next to Kim. His eyes wandered for a little, dazed from the current situation. His eyes fell on a piece of paper, it looked like a fortune from a fortune cookie. He reached for it and read it carefully. There was no fortune, just a number.

_1-555-647-3889_

Jack's eyes widened as he realized where this number was from.

This was the number of the unknown caller.

**Hey guys! So, semi-cliffy! Did you like it? Yea it was short but it had a lot of info to consume. How was this for my first fight-scene chapter? Also, so yesterday was the TWO MONTH ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY! WOOHOO! I know it says that it was today at the top, but yea, ignore that XD Anyways I might update again this week, hopefully! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Tinypoomps XD**


	19. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

**CHAPTER 19! WOO ONE MORE TO TWENTY! Sorry I was a bit hyper there lol XD Anyways thanks for the reviews, they make my day! This chapter may be short like the last one, sorry... but then again maybe it won't be. Happy reading! And reviews being answered...NOW!**

**KickinItWithCoolKarateGirl00: I know it really should've been longer, but I have projects and stuff to take care of which is a pain in the 'you-know-where'. This one is longer though, hope you like!**

**Jennlee1: First reviewer everytime! Yes, SUSPENCE! This chapter will have it too!**

**jackandkimloveforever: You will have to wait and find out who the unknown caller is! I'll keep dropping hints for you =)**

**jackandkimforever: They should dump Brady and Donna, shouldn't they? Maybe... =) and also, the suspense continues lol**

**AnMaRo412: Thanks for all the wonderful adjectives to describe this story! I hope you like this chapter!**

**TiffanyKene: You know what they say, expect the unexpected *winks while snapping fingers* LOL I JUST MADE A KICKIN' IT REFERENCE! SHOUT OUT TO WHOEVER GET'S IT! Anyways... can I use oh my octopus? I like it lol... and heres another chapter for you!**

**bigdreamer1597: Oh it's ok, I was just playing =) Here's the next chapter for you my lovely!**

**All For Jesus: Hey, don't assume things right away, more people are involved in this scheme than you think! **

**KarateGirl77: Thanks so much, you're so nice!**

**swagmasterlol: Aww your welcome! Here's another chapter to help you forget MORE things! Heck, maybe you'll forget your own name! =)**

**Disclaimer: This amazingly talented girl DOES own Kickin' It! STEP UP TO MAH LEVEL!**

_Previously on NWIS:_

_Slowly, Jack got up and went to Kim. He had been eyeing her, speechless. Jack fell back to the floor, the pain in his side was too great. Armed forces and paramedics flooded the restaurant, and Jack layed next to Kim. His eyes wandered for a little, dazed from the current situation. His eyes fell on a piece of paper, it looked like a fortune from a fortune cookie. He reached for it and read it carefully. There was no fortune, just a number._

_1-555-647-3889_

_Jack's eyes widened as he realized where this number was from._

_This was the number of the unknown caller._

Chapter 19: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Kim P.O.V.

I opened my eyes just to close them again. A bright white light shone in my face, and it was too much for my eyes to handle. I slowly tried opening my eyes again, this time having success. I surveyed my surroundings for a minute and came to the conclusion that I was in the hospital. Propping myself up with my elbows, I started to think of what happened just before I woke up. Nothing, nada, zilch. No memories flooded my mind.

"Kim?" I heard someone ask. I turn my attention to the door and see a middle aged woman with brown hair and thick glasses staring at me.

"Yes... can I help you?"

"Oh good you're awake! My name is Dr. Petra. I have been watching you since you arrived and I ran some tests." she explained.

"Do you mind telling me what happened before I got here?" I asked.

"Well I wasn't there but I heard that you were ambushed at a restaurant."

Bingo! That's what I was forgetting. I remembered what happened, me fighting ninjas, and then me getting distracted by...JACK! Oh man where is he?!

"Um, did another person come here with me? Possibly a boy with shaggy brown hair and looks about 5'6"?" I rushed out.

"Yes, he's in a room down the hall from here. If you want-"

"Gotta go!" I said while trying to get up. I found my regular clothes and put them on, considering that I was in a hospital gown that exposed my backside. I bolted out the door and looked for Jack's room.

Jack P.O.V.

_Jeffery, please... don't do this..._

_Georgia, I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!_

_No! _

_Mommy! Mommy! What's happening?!_

_Jack, go back upstairs now!_

_Mommy watch out! He's coming!_

_Daddy help her! Do something!_

_Jack, I will not do that._

_Why?! Why are you so mean?!_

_You're 8 years old, you know nothing Jack! _

I bolted upright in the hospital bed, sweating like crazy and breathing heavily. I calmed down and layed back down. I freaking HATE these flashbacks, they are too much. I was awake while Kim and I got to the hospital, I must have fallen asleep for a while. I kept worrying about Kim, she had been out cold since we were at the restaurant. It's funny... before Kim arrived at the school, I was the king of the school. I was worshipped because of how cocky, conceited, and arrogant I was. And I though it was bliss. But now Kim is here, and now look at me. I haven't thought about my past for at least 3 years, and all of a sudden I have these random flashbacks. I start having respect for authority.. Where has the old Jack gone...?

"Jack?" Dr. Petra said at my door. "You have a visitor."

I nodded as a sign of approval and then, the one and only Kimberly Crawford came walking through the door.

"Jack!" she exclaimed. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I groaned in pain and she let go looking at me worried.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked. I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Not to ruin the moment, but I have some news." Dr. Petra started. "After running some tests, we've seen that Kim has a bruised arm and Jack has a few bruised ribs as well as a gash in his arm. They are nothing serious, but you both should be careful for at least 2 weeks."

"Thank you. When can we leave?" Kim asked.

"Actually, I already discharged you both. A man named Rudy is outside waiting."

"Thank you!" Kim exclaimed. She ran out of the room with Dr. Petra on her tail. I got up from my bed and put on my regular clothes, and headed downstairs.

Nobody P.O.V.

The two teens made their way outside of the hospital and spotted Rudy sitting in his 2013 Ford Escape.

"Hey Mr. Gillepsie, thanks for picking us up." Kim said. She opened the door and slipped into the right seat while Jack sat on the other side on the left.

"No problem Kim. Oh and you can call me Rudy. It's no trouble, I've been here more than once." Rudy explained. The three started driving back to CPA.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Well your 'friend' over there has been in so many fights that I come here almost every other week." he said while gesturing to Jack. Kim stole a glance at Jack, at least tried, but he was aimelessly staring out the window.

"Oh." she said. She slumped in her seat and looked out the window. An awkward silence filled the car, everybody squirming because of the level of tension there was. Until, Rudy spoke up.

"So Jack, how have you and Kim been doing?" Rudy asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack answered.

"You two ARE boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"WHAT?!" Jack and Kim yelled simultaneously.

"I am NOT his girlfriend!" Kim yelled.

"Yea, and I am NOT her boyfriend!" Jack shot back.

"Sorry sorry! I just assumed, since I can see the way you two look at each other, and how much time you spend together, and-"

"Finish that sentence and I WILL hurt you..." Kim told Rudy in a scary tone.

"You obviously haven't been watching us close enough." Jack said.

"Well you guys would make a cute couple, you know." Rudy retorted.

"You are digging your own grave!" Kim yelled. The two teens stole glances at each other, and they both scoffed at the other.

"Jack and Kim babies would look adorable..." Rudy said to himself. Unfortunately for him, Jack and Kim heard this statement.

"THAT'S IT!" Kim yelled. She unhooked her seatbelt and tried to strangle Rudy over the seat. Jack joined in, but on Rudy's side. He held Kim's waist trying to restrain her from killing the principle. Rudy, on the other hand, could no longer see out of his mirrors and started swerving left and right on the free-way.

"Kim! SIT DOWN!" Rudy yelled.

"Not until I have your head!" Kim exclaimed.

"He's not worth it!" Jack yelled to Kim. After another 5 minutes of trying to control Kim and a LOT of honking horns, everybody settled and it was once again, quiet in the car. Well, mostly quiet. Kim was cursing under her breath.

"I was just making a statement..." Rudy whispered. He looked into his top mirror, and instead of seeing cars behind him, he saw two deadly glares directed at him. "Oh no..."

Kim P.O.V.

After giving Rudy a near death experience, we finally reached CPA. He opened the door for me and I stepped out. Two words, BAD IDEA. As soon as Jack and I walked through the doors of the school, Jerry, Grace, Julie, Milton, and Eddie bombarded us with questions.

"Omg where were you guys?!"

"What happened?"

"Why do you have bandages on your arm?!"

"Why didn't you guys come back last night?!"

"Woah woah one at a time!" I yelled. "Can we at least go and talk about this somewhere else? You know, NOT in front of the school?"

The seven of us walked to the food court and chose a table in the far back. The funny thing was that Brady and Donna were nowhere to be found.

"So... you both got some 'splaining to do!" Grace said while eyeing me and Jack. Well, mostly Jack.

"Ok. So Brady and I went to the restaurant at 6:30 for our date-"

"Correction. Donna and I went to the restaurant for OUR date scheduled at 6:30." Jack said.

"Who cares! Anyways, BOTH groups went, and the receptionist got our reservations wrong, so we had to share a booth." I explained. I saw Grace and Jerry exchange looks and smile at each other, but stopped when Julie recognized it too.

"The date was... you know what, lets not get into details." Jack said.

"Yea, let's not. So anyways I was drinking my Sprite..."

"And spilled it all over me and her."

"So we went to the bathroom and got cleaned up."

"But when we came out..."

"There was a huge ruckus in the kitchen. And then ten ninjas came and attacked us. They knocked me out and that's all I remember." I said.

"They didn't knock me out, but one of them dropped his dagger and it cut my arm. Hence, bandages." Jack finished.

"Wait, it cut you too Kim?" Julie asked.

"No, I have a bandage because I have a bruised arm." I told her. "I wonder where they came from though...?" I looked at the group sitting in front of me and at Jack. They all shook their heads, except Jack. His eyes were wide, and then he rummaged through his pants pocket.

"Guys, look. Before we went to the hospital, one of the ninjas dropped this paper." he said. He pulled out a small slip of paper and put it on the table. It had a number on it.

1-555-647-3889

"Who's number is this?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know, it's not familiar." Milton said.

"Wait, I think I've seen this number before." I said. I got out my phone and looked through my call log until I found the number. "I got a call from it when I was at the restaurant."

Jack took out his phone and looked through his call log too. "Yea, so did I." he said.

"Who called then?" Eddie asked.

"Obviously it was the ninjas!" Jerry piped up.

"Jerry, shut up. Anyways, they didn't say their names, all they said was that it was an old friend." I told the group.

"Really? When I answered, they said that I should worry about myself." Jack explained. We all stared at each other and tried to figure out a plan.

"How about we all call the number and maybe we can get some information." Milton suggested. We all agreed, and we got out our phones except for Grace.

"Grace, you're not going to call?" Kim asked.

"Um...uh... o-ok... I will." she said. She nervously reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone and set it on the table.

"We can't all call at once. Take turns. Jerry, you first." Julie suggested.

"Fine fine..." he said. Jerry dialed the number and put it on speaker so we all could hear. A man / boy picked up.

_Jerry_/**Boy**

**"Hello?"**

_"Yes, who is this?"_

**"Um, someone... who are you?**

_"Same, someone. I just need to know your name."_

**"I think you have the wrong number man."**

Click (end of call)

We all looked at eachother and facepalmed.

"Jerry, what was that?!" I yelled.

"Hey, we're trying to catch a dangerous person here. You have to be as vague as possible." he said.

"Yea well- oh, I guess you're right. Um... good job, Jer." Jack said. "Milton?"

"Ok." Milton said. He dialed the number and this time, a girl answered.

_Milton_/**Girl**

**"Hello?"**

_"Salutation. To Whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"_

**"A cute girl, that's who. What's your name?"**

_"Mil- I mean, none of your business."_

**"Fine. Goodbye then."**

Click (end of call)

"Dude, you almost got us caught!" Eddie said.

"Sorry!" Milton cried. Julie, on the flip side, was glaring at Milton.

"Wait, who was on the other line when you two answered?" Jerry asked Jack and I.

"We told you we didn't know." Jack said.

"Yes but when I called a boy picked up. When Milton called, a girl picked up. Suspicious much...?"

"You're right Jerry! Wow, never thought I'd say those words... anyways, when I answered it was a girl." I said. I looked at Jack.

"When I answered it was a boy." Jack said.

"So we have 2 girls and 2 boys...with the same phone number..." Julie said.

"Or maybe, whoever is on the other line is trying to throw us off." Eddie pondered.

"Let's keep calling. Julie, want to go next?" I asked.

"Sure."

Julie called and a boy answered. The call was the same, we got no information except gender. Next Eddie called, and he got a girl.

" 3 girls and 3 boys? What in the world?!" I yelled.

"Kim, relax. We'll find out who it is soon enough." Jack said. He put an arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"I'm sorry, I have a BOYFRIEND." I reminded him. He let go and scoffed at me.

"Wait, Grace, did you call?" Milton asked.

"N-no..." she replied.

"Well what are you waiting for? CALL!" Julie yelled. Grace looked at us nervously and picked up her phone.

"C-can one of you guys call? I-I'm scared." she said.

"I'll do it." I said. I took Grace's phone from her and was about to call. My thumb accidentally hit the call button before I dialed anything, and I couldn't believe what I saw. In Grace's call log was the number of the unknown caller. But not once; no. EVERY call on that page was from the number. Also, the calls didn't last 30 seconds like what me, Jack, Milton, Julie, and Eddie experienced. Those calls were 20 and 30 minutes long. My eyes went wide and I turned the phone around for everybody to see. Once they realized what I was showing them, they were all shocked. I looked at Grace and she squirmed under my gaze.

"Grace... Do you know something?"

**Ooh... what's going to happen?! Why does Grace have so many calls from that one person? Hehe, read and find out! Anyways... hope you all liked it! Also I'M 10 REVIEWS AWAY FROM 200 REVIEWS! HELP ME REACH MY GOAL PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry for yelling lol...**

**-Tinypoomps XD**


	20. Grace's Secret

**CHAPTER 20! Also thank you ALL so much for OVER 200 REVIEWS! That's like, more than 10 reviews per chapter! You guys are the best! HAPPY READING!**

**Also, check out the end author's note PLEASE, I promise you'll like it =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any brands that pop up.**

_Previously on NWIS:_

_"I'll do it." I said. I took Grace's phone from her and was about to call. My thumb accidentally hit the call button before I dialed anything, and I couldn't believe what I saw. In Grace's call log was the number of the unknown caller. But not once; no. EVERY call on that page was from the number. Also, the calls didn't last 30 seconds like what me, Jack, Milton, Julie, and Eddie experienced. Those calls were 20 and 30 minutes long. My eyes went wide and I turned the phone around for everybody to see. Once they realized what I was showing them, they were all shocked. I looked at Grace and she squirmed under my gaze._

_"Grace... Do you know something?"_

Chapter 20: Grace's Secret

Nobody P.O.V.

"Grace. Answer my question. Why are there so many calls from this one person?" Kim asked. Grace looked at her friends and she started shaking. Her eyes darted from person to person, her mind trying to think of an excuse.

"I don't know! I must have answered the call but wasn't talking. You know, like butt dialing! Instead I butt answered..." Grace replied. She tried to keep her cool, but it obviously wasn't working.

"I'm not buying it." Kim said. The rest of the gang nodded their heads in agreement.

"I told you, I don't know!" Grace exclaimed. She got up from her seat and ran out of the food court as fast as she could. Jerry watched her out, and got up while she ran to the door.

"I'll follow her." Jerry said to the group.

"Hey, here's an idea. Since Grace has so many calls FROM this person and not TO this person, the person must know Grace. Call on Grace's phone, then maybe the real person will pick up." Eddie suggested. The 4 teens nodded their heads and Jack took the phone to call. Ring after ring came, but no answer. Until finally an automated message came on.

_I'm sorry, but this number is no longer in service. Good-bye._

Jack let Kim listen to the message and she threw the phone across the table in frustration.

"Who would be doing something like this?" Julie asked.

"I have no idea! I have no enemies..." Kim replied. Jack stayed silent and looked away. He had many enemies, too many to count. Life had been rough for the 16 year old. He just wishes that maybe... it would go back to normal. The four stayed silent, thinking of possible suspects to this occurrence.

"JACKIE!" Donna squealed. She had entered the food court without anyone noticing, but now all eyes were on her as she bolted to the shaggy haired boy. Once Donna reached the table, she flung herself onto Jack and pressed her lips against his. It didn't take long for Jack to respond, and for 10 seconds they were kissing. You'd think that everyone at the table was staring at the spectacle, but no. They were all looking at Kim. Kim had her fists clenched so tight that her knuckles were white and she had on the deadliest glare, directed to Donna of course. When the two parted, Donna was rambling on like crazy.

"Omg Jack are you ok? Is that a cut? Oh I'm so sorry!" she wailed. She embraced Jack once more. Julie cleared her throat, seeing that Jack's face was starting to get red.

"AHEM. We're here too you know!" Julie said. Donna looked at her and gave her a 'don't-mess-with-me' look. And as if on cue, Brady joined the bunch.

"Oh god Kim, are you alright? I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you while you were in danger, I was swept up by the crowd." Brady said. Kim stood up and wrapped her arms around Brady's neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Jack, who was watching, had his hands in fists just like Kim did. Brady pulled back and lightly pecked Kim on the lips. By this time, Jack was fuming.

"So, where were you two when this fiasco happened?" Milton asked, pointing to Brady and Donna.

"I was swept up by the crowd." Brady replied. "I would've helped Kim though." True, he did get washed into the crowd, but in no means was he planning on helping Kim in that situation. When it came to well being, Brady was selfish.

"I couldn't be there! I could've gotten hurt!" Donna argued. Eddie looked at her with an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"Well Jack got hurt. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Kim asked.

"Of course! I was worried! But I'm a lot more precious, I could OWN Jack." Donna gloated.

_That's it_, Kim thought to herself. "Listen Donna, I have a few words for you..."

Jerry had run after Grace, calling her name various times. He stopped when he heard faint crying come from the custodian's closet.

"Grace?" he whispered through the door. He opened the closet and found the brunette sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest. "Grace, what happened?"

"I can't tell them! And it's killing me!" she cried. Jerry took a seat next to her and slightly closed the door.

"Tell who what?"

"Tell everybody everything! Look, that person that sent those ninjas, I know who it is." Grace said. Jerry looked at her with wide eyes.

"Who is it then?" Jerry asked with anticipation.

"I can't tell you. But I can tell you... that... I'm involved in their plan. They want to get rid of Jack and Kim, actually they want to make them suffer." Grace explained. Jerry looked at her in disbelief.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that either."

"Why are you involved then?" Jerry asked.

"Because... one of them have my parents as hostages."

**Ok so I know it was short AGAIN and I'm sorry! Chapter 21 will be long though. And yes, there will be KICK in it since so many of you have been asking lol XD**

**So now to the important stuff: I'm starting a new story! Tell me how this sounds and if you think I should do it or not, ok?**

**How To Love : Kim Crawford, 23, has never been in love. Why? Simple: she doesn't want to be. But what happens when 24 year old Jack Brewer becomes the boy next door? Will Kim have a change of heart, or will Jack have to teach her How To Love?**

**Pretty vague but tell me if I should do it or not! Anyways... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-TinypoompsXD**


	21. Chapter 21

**You guys have permission to hate my guts. But before you do, remember this:**

**Writers block is a pain in the ass.**

**Enjoy chapter 21!**

**Disclaimer: I own... well... nothing except my own characters lol**

_Previously on NWIS:_

_"Why are you involved then?" Jerry asked._

_"Because... one of them have my parents as hostages."_

Chapter 21: Being a Double Agent is Harder Than it Looks

Jerry P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what Grace was telling me. She knew who the caller was! And they had their parents as hostages! Wait, did Grace say THEY...?

"Grace, what do you mean 'they'?" I asked. Grace looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, there's more than one of them... that's why different people answered the phone. At first it was three of them, but I don't know how many anymore." she answered. I stared into her eyes, speechless. I was about to say something more, but Grace caught me to it. "Promise me you won't tell anyone!" she pleaded. I nodded my head and got up from the floor. I stretched my hands to Grace and helped her get up. I held her hand firmly and we exited the custodians closet. I walked her all the way to her room and went inside with her.

"Jerry, can you stay with me please?" Grace asked. She was lying with her back against her headboard. I went to her bed and sat on the edge. I took hold of her hand.

"Of course." I said. She gave me a small smile, but it disappeared as soon as the door opened.

"Grace?"

Grace P.O.V.

I just spilled everything to Jerry. Ok maybe not everything, but I did get some things off my chest. I made Jerry promise not to tell. See, here's the thing. I also told Julie, but she doesn't know that it went this far. That my parents were kidnapped. She knows I'm part of A plan, but she doesn't suspect it's this one. Hopefully, she won't put the pieces together**(remember when Grace told Kim she couldn't be her dance partner? And how Julie knew that was going to happen...? Yea... start thinking!). **Jerry walked me back to my room and I asked him to stay with me. He agreed, and I smiled. My smile vanished as I saw who opened my room door.

"Grace?" Brody said**(ha, you guys thought he was gone!)**

"Um... hi Brody. What are you doing here?" I asked. He came inside and shut the door.

"I wanted to talk to you. Alone." he replied. He stared directly at Jerry, but Jerry didn't back down.

"She doesn't really want to talk right now." Jerry said.

"Did I ask you?" Brody spat back. He turned back to me. "C'mon, please Grace."

"He's right Brody... I'm not in the mood." I said with my head down.

"Oh so you don't talk to me for a month and then you hook up with this loser?!" Brody yelled.

"Who you callin' a loser?! He's more of a man than you are!" I yelled.

"Brody, leave." Jerry said in a low voice.

"I don't take orders from you! So it's true that you're cheating on me with him?" Brody yelled. I sat there speechless. It was kind of true, but I didn't want to admit it. I mean, it's not like we kissed or anything.

"No!"

"We never really broke up you know Grace!" Brody retorted.

"Well I guess it's time that we do. Goodbye Brody." I calmly said. He stormed out the room and slammed the door behind him. I looked at Jerry.

"Thanks for standing up for me." he said. I sheepishly smiled and looked in my lap. I didn't want him to see me blush. Next thing I know, I feel my head being lifted by my chin and a pair of soft lips on mine.

Jerry kissed me.

Kim P.O.V.

"Well Jack got hurt. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I asked.

"Of course! I was worried! But I'm a lot more precious, I could OWN Jack." Donna gloated.

"Listen Donna, I have a few words for you..." I said in a low, scary tone. I was tired of putting up with her act and I started getting mad.

"I would LOVE to hear them," Donna replied with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip.

"FIRST of all, stop thinking so highly of yourself. You're just a biotch in the form of a person. Oh, wait, with all the makeup you have on and all the plastic surgery, you may as well be a doll." I said. The gang (minus Jerry and Grace and plus Brady) looked amused. Especially Jack.

"Secondly, I don't think Jack appreciates you down grading him! Jack is one of the best people here, he may be a player but he has a heart and a brain, unlike you. I don't even know why he's still with you." I scoffed at Donna and she looked taken back.

"And third, _I_ don't appreciate you coming over here and blinding my friends and I with your supposed 'kissing" and horrible flirting." I said with air quotes around kissing. I had a smug smirk on my face and everybody was trying to hold their laughter back.

"Whatever _Crawfish_, I don't need to be listening to this." Donna replied.

"Oh you were listening? That's a first!" I sarcastically said. By this time, nobody held their laughter back.

"Ha, she thinks I'm fazed by her little speech. Well we'll see who's laughing in a week." Donna said. "Brady, be a dear and come with me, I need your help please."

"Uh, sure..." Brady replied. He followed Donna out the door.

"Well THAT was fun." Jack said with a grin.

"Hopefully she never comes back..." I groaned. I checked the time and it read 7:30 pm.

"Woah, we've been sitting here that long? We should go." I said. Everybody agreed and we separated to our rooms once out of the food court. I took a shower and got ready for bed, changing into my pj's. I had on a pink tank top with matching shorts. Did I mention that Grace was there? Well whatever, she was sleeping. I climbed into my bed and dragged the comforter over my body. So much things were running through my mind, but I fell asleep with one thing on my mind.

_I HAVE to find out who that caller is._

**-Time Lapse- **

Nobody P.O.V.

It was a week after that conservation that everything started to fall apart. The gang didn't meet through that time, and they weren't planning to since school started up again. Apparently, Rudy's septic tank problem was fixed.

Kim woke up and got dressed to start the day. She stepped out of her room with Grace and went through her day. Kim still had one thing on her mind: _Find out who the caller is._ She had been on edge that whole week, always on guard. All Kim,s classes had been pretty normal, without disturbances of any kind that might make one suspicious.

Jack woke up and surveyed his room. Jerry was nowhere to be found. The teen shrugged it off, he thought it was nothing. Jack got up, took a shower and got dressed for the day. He went through his day without Jerry, but wasn't worried. He had seen him with Grace earlier on, he knew that Jerry was flirting with her. Jack had also been on guard all week, but not for his safety. No, he was on guard for Kim's safety. He didn't want what happened to his mother to happen to Kim. Not like it was possible though. His classes went fairly well, considering he had most classes with Kim.

Grace was awake way before Kim, but decided to lay down for a while. She thought about the past week, and she was terrified. Her so called 'partner' hadn't tried to torture Jack and Kim for a week, that's the longest they've ever held back. Now, Grace was a nervous wreck. She thought that the person would strike soon, and it would be worse than ever before. Grace glanced to Kim's bed and saw she was starting to get up. Reluctantly, Grace got out of bed and got ready for the long day ahead.

Jerry was also awake before Jack, and lied there thinking. He still couldn't comprehend all of what Grace told him, but he was willing to stay by her side no matter what. Jerry just wanted her to happy.

It was a new week, and it also came with new surprises.

Jack P.O.V.

Its been a week since the gang talked about the mysterious person. I have been on edge for a while, but I think that today was going pretty well. The only suspicions I've had are with Donna and Brady. They've been spending an awful lot of time together...

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the hall, heading to my next class. It was after the bell so I was late, but I didn't care. I walked a little farther and turned the corner, but stopped when I saw Brady and Donna in the middle of the hall. I hid behind the wall and eavesdropped on their conversation._

_Donna: So are we on for tonight?_

_Brady: Definitely. But... what about Kim?_

_Donna: Oh forget about her already! Trust me, she's fine, and you can go right back to her tonight._

_Brady: Ok, see you at 6:00pm._

_I decided that that was all I wanted to hear. I made my way in the opposite direction and took an alternate route to my class._

_Flashback End_

I was wary about Brady, and what I heard yesterday wasn't exactly helping his reputation with me.

_Flashback_

_I took a walk in the park. Yea, bad boys can still walk in the park! I was wandering around, thinking about Grace. I was wondering what she was hiding from us. I shook the thought out of my head when I saw Brady with Donna- AGAIN. I bolted to the park bench with a newspaper covering my face and tuned in to their conversation._

_Brady: So, I know that this wasn't supposed to happen, but can you meet me tonight?_

_Donna: Sure, but remember, you can't back out._

_Brady: Wouldn't dream of it. So... tonight at 6:30pm?_

_Donna: Sure, why not. But how about you come to me, okay?_

_I watched as the two walked away, and then lowered the paper from my face. Ok, this was getting really freaky now. Why were Brady and Donna spending so much with each other?_

_Flashback End_

I had been wandering around the halls for a while, doing nothing in particular. Classes were over, it was 4:00pm. Now, the only thing on my mind was getting Brady away from Donna. Because if I saw them with each other one more time, I would have to intervene.

Just as I was about to go back to my room because of boredom, I spotted Kim.

Kim P.O.V.

For a week, I have been on the edge of my seat, waiting for something to happen. I was a bit paranoid, considering I was attacked by the mysterious callers' ninjas no more than seven days ago. The day was going well though, and today was the first day that I wasn't freaking out at the slightest sound. The only thing I'm worried about right now would be Brady. I've seen him hanging around Donna so much lately, but I trust him, so I won't ask. I was walking through the halls, planning to visit Julie, when I spotted Brady.

"Hey Brady, wait up!" I yelled while running to him.

"Hey Kim, how are you?" he asked. He bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Fine, thanks. Um... I have a question or you." I said.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well, why have you been ignoring me lately? I see you hanging out with Donna more than me..."

"I know, and I'm sorry. She was just... helping me with some things. Nothing personal. How about I make it up to you?" he offered.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"How about we go to this restaurant called Falaphel Phil's? I heard they have... ok food."

"Haha, ok sure I'll go. Thanks!" I said while I bit my lower lip.

"Great. Tomorrow at 5:00pm, we'll go."

"It's a date!" I exclaimed. Brady chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Ok, I have to go now, text you later." he said. He walked off into the sea of students and disappeared.

"Hey sweet thang." someone whispered into my ear. I whipped my head around and saw Jack standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Hi Jack. How's it going?" I asked.

"Good. Have you seen Donna recently?" he asked. I grimaced at Donna's name and wrinkled my nose.

"No... but you can check with Brady. He's been with her a lot." I replied. "Sorry, I have to go. I have a ton of homework. See you later!"

I ran off to my room and finished my homework for the night. I decided to go to bed early, so I took a shower and slipped on my pajamas. I soon drifted into a deep sleep.

**The Next Day**

Nobody P.O.V.

Kim woke up with excitement. She was so happy to go on another date with Brady. Her two previous ones were a disaster. Unless of course a food fight and a ninja attack is your cup of tea. Kim's day went perfectly, and now she was hoping that her date was going to be even better.

As soon as classes dismissed, Kim dashed to her room to get ready. It was 4:00pm, she had one hour to get ready. She ran into the shower and washed her skin for 15 minutes. She then emerged from the indoor lavatory and chose an outfit. She decided on a floral spring dress that stopped mid thigh. She topped it off with her black combat boots.

Kim never wore makeup, well at least not a lot. She went to the mirror and applied cherry lip gloss, then a touch of eyeliner and mascara. It was so little that not even she could notice that she was wearing makeup. It was now 4:50pm, and she glanced at her phone. She had received a text from Brady. It told her to meet him at Falaphel Phil's, he'd be running a little late.

Kim arrived at the restaurant at 5:05pm, she decided to walk since it was in the mall which was five blocks from the school.

"Can I have a booth, please?" she asked an Indian man. He was slightly taller than her and looked a bit goofy.

"Sure, table right here."

"Thanks. My date will be running late." Kim explained. The man nodded his head.

"My name is Phil. You?" he asked in a thick accent.

"Kim." she replied. Phil left and went to the back.

Kim was literally jumping in her seat, waiting anxiously for Brady to arrive. After ten minutes, Kim was calmer and was just sitting around, waiting for her date. Fifteen minutes, twenty minutes, half an hour. Time kept passing, and Kim was getting worried. She tried calling Brady, but it went straight to voicemail. She texted him numerous times, but to no avail. She got no response. One hour, two hours. Kim was now freaking out. She wondered if something happened to Brady, and she was also starting to get lonely. Three hours, four hours passed. Kim soon lost track of time, but didn't care. She had come to one conclusion.

Brady stood her up.

It was 9:00pm, Falaphel Phil's was the only place still open in the mall. Just as Kim was about to give up though, someone she never expected to see came walking through the door.

"Jack?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Kim, I didn't know you were here. I came to get some food... why are YOU here? It's past curfue." Jack replied. He walked over to Kim's table and slid in the booth, sitting across from her.

"Oh... w-well, you know. Just hanging by myself..." Kim awkwardly stated. Jack didn't believe her though.

"Really? Hanging by yourself? Dressed like that?" he said with a smirk. "What REALLY happened?"

"Alright... I was supposed to meet Brady here for our date, but h-he stood me up." she whispered. Jack was never one for comforting, but he decided to give it a try. He slipped into Kim's side of the booth and hugged her. Kim looked at him confused, but still hugged back. After a few seconds, they separated.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"You look like you needed one." he replied. "Anyways, have you tried calling or texting Brady?"

"Multiple times... he never answered."

"He's a jerk." Jack stated.

"Hey, I may be sad but that's my boyfriend you're talking about!" defended Kim.

"I know, but it's true. He shouldn't have left you like that... not even a call to explain anything."

"Maybe you're right..."

Jack looked at Kim and wanted to cheer her up. So he was going to take Kim out for some food at a different restaurant, and let her have a good time tonight. He grabbed Kim's hand and stood up.

"Where are you taking me?" Kim asked.

"Somewhere where you can actually enjoy yourself." he replied. He and Kim walked out of Falaphel Phil's hand in hand, and for the first time tonight, Kim didn't feel lonely or betrayed. Well, until she saw a sight that broke her heart.

Kim stopped dead in her tracks and stared. She couldn't believe what she saw. Jack was still walking, and once he tugged on her hand and realized that she wasn't moving, he caught sight of what was happening.

Next to the center fountain was Brady and Donna kissing.

"Come on Kim, let's go." Jack said. He dragged her away from the scene and into a different place. The place had blue mats on the floor, white walls, and was named Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Jack quickly took Kim inside and set her down on one of the benches. She was speechless. Jack got up and paced around, running his hands through his hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked the blonde. Instead of answering, Kim stood up and walked over to one of the punching dummies. She took a good look at it, and then started her assault.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, Kim was slowly destroying the dummy. _That cheater! _Punch. _Why the hell would he do that?!_ Kick. _Freakin' Donna!_ Jab, kick, punch. Kim had all these frustrating thoughts running through her mind.

Jack, on the other hand, was pissed off to the max x100. Not at Donna, no, he could care less about her. He was mad at Brady. For standing Kim up, for cheating, for just being him. Watching Kim let out her anger on the punching dummy made Jack want to do the same. He approached the dummy on the other side of the room and started kicking and punching it, just like Kim. After ten minutes of unforgiving torture unleashed onto inatimate objects, the two teens were winded. But that didn't mean that they didn't argue about it. They still had enough air in order to pace around and rant.

"Ugh! How could he!" Kim exclaimed.

"That two timing jerk!" yelled Jack. Now, some might think that he was talking about Donna, but he was actually talking about Brady. The whole time, Jack was furious at Brady.

"I thought he loved me!" cried Kim.

"Stupid!"

"Why would he do such a thing?!"

"What is she thinking?!"

"That should be ME he's kissing!" Kim whined.

"He shouldn't be kissing her! How dare he!"

"What do I do Jack?!"

"I don't know, what do _I_ do, Kim?!"

As Jack finished that last sentence, the two had stopped and looked at one another. Their bodies were a foot apart. Anger on their faces were clearly present, and neither of them faulted. Silence. The only noise was their heavy breathing. The two looked in eachother's eyes, and then, it happened.

"Oh just KISS ME ALREADY!" they yelled simultaneously.

And that's exactly what they did.

Jack crashed his lips into Kim's fiercely, and Kim kissed back with equal amount of force. Jack's hands snaked around Kim's waist while her hands went around his neck. Jack pulled Kim closer to him, and her body hit his with a 'thud'. He gripped Kim's waist firmly, then tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Kim's hands traveled from behind Jack's neck to his hair, and she slightly tugged at his brown luscious locks. Jack moaned slightly, responding to her touch. Jack's hands traveled lower and lower, resulting in his hands near her thighs. Their lips moved perfectly in sync, and they didn't part for anything. That is, until they both needed air. They both pulled away, and Jack gently placed his forehead against Kim's. Kim leaned up and pecked at his lips once more, and when she pulled away, Jack wanted her to come back. Unfortunately, this lovey-dovey just HAD to be ruined by yours truly.

"JACK?!"

**Ok, done! OH AND PLEASE READ THIS A/N!**

**I will try to make this as short as possible. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm in eighth grade, but in honors. So I have to take the 8th AND 9th grade tests for each subject, which is TERRIBLE! I literally stay up to like 11:00pm studying. My last day of real classes is the 13th though, so after that I'll probably have a chapter a day! Also, I had WICKED writer's block :P**

**So you know the story I wanted to start, How to Love? Well I ran the idea with my mom and she was like 'you're 13, what do you know about love?' and 'what kind of things are you reading?' So point is, I can't do the idea or my mom would never let me back on fanfiction. She's overprotective... so I will make a deal. I can make it into the longest one-shot in the history of one-shots, OR I could come up with a new idea thats... 'age appropriate' according to my mother. Don't worry, I already have ideas for new stories, I will let you all know next chapter.**

**Please tell me if you liked this chapter, it took forever to write! Oh also could you guys tell me what's better. Writing in real pov or nobody pov. I like writing in nobody pov, but I feel I am better writing in actually people pov. Tell me what you think!**

**I forgot to do the shout-outs for... Kim of Kong! I'm too lazy to do it lol but you know who y'all are!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, you guys have been asking for KICK! There will be more KICK in the next chapter too, and this chapter was a break from all the 'Grace's secret epicness' lol **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-TinypoompsXD**


	22. Permission Please!

**Hey guys! I know you were expecting an update, but this is not one. **

**I have great news to tell you though!**

**So remember how I wanted to start How To Love? And my mom said no? Well, my sister got mah brain tube workin' and gave me this AWESOME (in my opinion) idea! Here's the summary!**

**Title: Fiction is Now Non-Fiction (subject to change)Maybe to Fiction Is My Life**

**Summary: Jack and Kim have been best friends for as long as they can remember, and they're really close. They hang out together 24/7 and are inseperable. The only odd thing about this relationship though, is that their feeling for eachother are mutually exclusive. In other words, non-existant. Now the question is: Will that all change once they find out about FanFiction?**

**Ok I might change some of that and if I do than I'll let you guys know.**

**But WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT?! I'm sorry but I think this is like the best idea I've ever had lol =)**

**Now heres a problem.**

**In order to do this, I want to have quotes from real stories on ff. So, any of y'all that follow me and have stories, could you PLEASE let me quote them sometimes? Review or PM me if you are an author and you allow me to quote your story. I will give FULL credit to you.**

**If I get a yes from some people, then the first chapter will be up tomorrow! Or at least this week lol**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**IM SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS!**

**And just to be clear-**

**This idea is ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lol but REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE! **

**Love you all!**

**-TinypoompsXD**

**P/S: For any of you Teen Titan lovers out there, please check out my sisters story! Its titled **_Dance with Me Tonight_** and her username is **UB610**. It's a BBRae fic, thanks in advance!**


	23. Memory is a Funny Thing

**And now back to your regularly scheduled program.**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously on NWIS:_

_Their lips moved perfectly in sync, and they didn't part for anything. That is, until they both needed air. They both pulled away, and Jack gently placed his forehead against Kim's. Kim leaned up and pecked at his lips once more, and when she pulled away, Jack wanted her to come back. Unfortunately, this lovey-dovey just HAD to be ruined by yours truly._

_"JACK?!"_

Chapter 23: Memory is a Funny Thing

Nobody P.O.V.

"JACK?!" Brady yelled. He stormed over to the two teens and ripped them apart.

"Brady, what are you doing here?" Kim asked with irritation in her voice. Brady ignored her and turned to Jack.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Don't you ever kiss my girlfriend again!" Brady yelled while pushing Jack. Jack kept his cool and glared into Brady's eyes.

"Well at least I didn't cheat on her with Donna!" Jack replied. He started stepping toward Brady and Brady began to back up.

"What are you talking about? That never happened!" yelled Brady. Kim had been on the sideline for a while, but now she had to interject.

"You're sick Brady! _I_ even saw you kissin' Donna! Just admit it!" Kim said. She was heartbroken that her so-called 'boyfriend' lied to her about cheating.

"But-"

"OMG Jackie-poo! What are you doing here with _Crawfish_?" Donna interrupted. She ran over to Jack and swung her arms around his neck. Jack, on the other hand, was appalled by her actions. He immediately moved out of her grip and scowled at her.

"Don't even think about it. We saw you kissing Brady. We are through." Jack told Donna.

"What are you talking about? I never kissed Brady!" Donna yelled.

"You two are ridiculous! Both of us saw you kissing!" Kim yelled at Donna. Her temper was spiking now, and she was ready to blow up on - well - everybody.

"But Kim, you were kissing Jack! How could you?!" Brady said while facing Kim.

"You want to know why?! Because after you stood me up on our 'date', Jack came and helped me feel better. That is until we stepped outside of Falaphel Phil's and saw you two kissing at the water fountain! Jack took me here and I let out all my anger. And in the heat of the moment, I kissed him. And I don't regret one minute of it!" Kim yelled. She was done dealing with Brady's bull. Now, she was mad.

"Wait, you kissed _Crawfish_?!" Donna yelled to Jack in outrage. Jack stood there with his fists clenched and looked Donna straight in the eye.

"Yes, I did. And it felt good." Jack admitted with a small smirk.

"But Jackie, I though WE were together!"

Through all this fighting, none of the teens noticed that all the lights in the mall turned off. After another minute, the dojo lights turned off too. They all stopped bickering and looked around in the dark, confused and worried. Pitch black was all around.

"Jack..." Kim started.

Another moment of silence between the four. They all huddled closer together in the middle of the dojo, scared for what might be coming. Kim heard more shuffling and grabbed onto an arm, that happened to belong to Jack.

"Brady?" Kim asked.

No response.

"Donna?"

Nothing.

Jack felt around with his hands and noticed that Brady and Donna weren't with them anymore. He felt Kim's grip tighten around his arm, squeezing the life out of it. Then, they heard something coming from the vents.

"Jack... can't... breathe..." Kim heaved,

Jack frantically looked around and saw gas coming out of the top vent of the dojo. He held his breath, not knowing what the gas was.

"Jack!" Kim yelled.

He turned to her and she started coughing. From what Jack could see, she was trying to breathe and suck air into her lungs, but was failing. He felt her grip loosen as she fell to the floor from lack of oxygen. In panic, Jack picked her up, held her bridal-style, and sprinted out of the dojo as fast as he could. He was in the center of the mall and he looked around, seeing if there was any form of transportation he could use.

Jack turned his head to the left, but immediately fell as he was kicked in the back. Kim landed on the floor with a thud. He slowly got up and looked around, trying to find his attacker. Another blow was sent to his side, and Jack stumbled and fell. He attempted to swing a punch, but missed. He felt a fist connect with his face, and in response, held his cheek. Jack decided to take time and recover and think about a next move. He listened carefully to his surroundings, and then he heard a footstep behind him. He quickly turned around and sent a kick to the intruders face. He then followed with punches, and in a flash, the mystery person was gone.

"Kim!" Jack yelled.

He ran over to the spot where he left Kim, and found her in the same condition as before. Unconscious but protected. Jack picked her up and ran with her back to the school. He burst through the front doors and immediately ran to Rudy's office inside school. Not finding Rudy, he dashed to his cabin outdoors.

"Rudy!" Jack yelled.

He pounded on the door and 20 seconds later a sleepy Rudy answered the door.

"Jack, what... it's 11:30pm! What are you bothering me for?" Rudy asked with annoyance.

"It's Kim, she's unconscious... I need help!" he replied breathlessly.

Rudy ushered him inside and together they lied Kim down on the couch. Rudy and Jack tried so many things to wake her up. Rudy went looking looking for smelling salts and left Jack kneeling beside the couch.

"Kim, please wake up..." he whispered.

Jack felt like all of this was his fault. He couldn't help but feel guilty for this happening to the girl he cared for the most. While he was waiting, so many thoughts were running through his mind. Including past references.

_It was July 23. _

_I'm so sorry mommy!_

_I'll never let daddy do that again!_

_Promise..._

His past. All Jack was thinking about was his past. His father, his mother, everything.

"Hmm..."

Jack's head shot up to the blonde beauty in front of him. She had moved her position in the couch, and now was squirming.

"Rudy! She's waking up!" he said.

Rudy came out of his room and ran to the couch. Finally after another minute, Kim's eyes fluttered open. Jack's heart soared as he looked in her big brown eyes. She stared aimlessly at the two before speaking.

"Uh... hey Rudy. Where am I?" she asked.

"In my cabin. Are you okay? Do you remember what happened?" Rudy asked.

"Yea, some of what happened. I was in the dojo... and all the lights turned off."

"After that, you fainted because of some gas coming in. I took us out of the dojo and then we were attacked. After I fought the guy off I carried you here and waited for you to wake up." Jack explained. Kim looked at Jack and scrunched her nose.

"And why should I believe you?" she asked with disgust.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, genuinely confused.

He didn't know what Kim was talking about, she knew that he was there with her. But what came out of her mouth next shocked both Rudy and Jack.

"I don't know you."

**HAPPY THREE MONTH ANNIVERSARY TO NWIS! And just for you guys, I will upload three chapters today! Two of NWIS and one of the new story.**

**Ok so I've read a lot of stories that say Kim or Jack have amnesia, but I always think that it's too cliché... You know they don't remember and then they kiss and remember everything blah blah blah... So my story yes Kim has amnesia, but it's different. So bear with me! **

**The other chapters will be up today IF AND ONLY IF I get at least five reviews for each chapter, k? Love you all! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-TinypoompsXD**


	24. Pretending

**I'm so sorry this wasn't posted yesterday! I got so many reviews that were like "what happened you didn't uodate!" and in my head I'm like "yes I did!" so I checked and apparently it didn't register the new chapter. So sorry! So here I am, I had to delete and write this over again because the website kept rejecting it. But enough about that, lets get going!**

**But before that, some of you guys were saying that you couldn't wait for the next two chaoters. I think some of you got mixed up. There were two chapters of this, last one and this one, and then one chapter of my new story Fiction us My Life. Resulting in three updates. Ok now really I'm done lol XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

_Previously on NWIS:_

_"And why should I believe you?" she asked with disgust._

_"What do you mean?" Jack asked, genuinely confused._

_He didn't know what Kim was talking about, she knew that he was there with her. But what came out of her mouth next shocked both Rudy and Jack. _

_"I don't know you."_

Chapter 24: Pretending

Jack P.O.V.

When Kim said that she didn't know me, my heart broke. _How could she not remember me?_

"W-what?" was all I managed to get out. Kim sat up and looked me right in the eyes.

"I have no idea who you are, but I'm warning you, I'm a second degree blackbelt." she said with confidence. Ok, now I'm freaked out.

"Excuse us for a second." I tell her. I grab Rudy's arm and drag him to the corner.

"How the hell does she NOT know me?!" I whispered/yelled in anger.

"I don't know! But she remembers me. That's strange. How about you take her back to her room, maybe she will remember then. And if not, a good night's rest will help." Rudy suggested.

"Ok I will. Thanks." I said. I turned around and started walking back to Kim when Rudy pulled me back by my arm.

"Wait... it just occured to me. Why was Kim unconscious when you brought her, and why at 11:00pm?!" he asked.

"Well Kim had a date with Brady, but Brady stood her up for Donna. Then I took Kim to the dojo and we may-have-or-may-not-have kissed and Brady caught us. We got into a fight and then in midst of our fighting all the lights in the mall turned off. Some gas came through the vent of the dojo and knocked Kim out, not me, I held my breath. I took Kim and ran outside with her, but then I was attacked by some mystery person. I fought them off, then took Kim and ran back here. And yeah, you know the rest." I quickly explained. Rudy nodded his head in understandment and ket me get Kim.

"Kim, Jack is going to take you to your room, ok?" Rudy told her.

"I know where my room is, I don't need an _escort_." she said. I glared at her out of instinct, but it quickly vanished as I realized what I was doing.

"Well it's not your choice. He's taking you to your room and that's final." he said sternly. Kim rolled her eyes, got up and headed to the door. I jogged out behind her and muttered a quick goodnight to Rudy. We walked back to the school in an awkward silence that was painstakingly long. Once we got inside, I just HAD to break the ice.

"So, you really don't remember me?" I hesitated. Kim groaned and threw her hands up in frustration.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you?! I don't know you!" she yelled.

"Alright alright, it was just a question..." I said. We reached her room and I stood behind her while she opened the door.

"Good-" was all I could say before Kim slammed the door in my face.

_"Night."_

**Time Skip: Next Day**

Kim P.O.V.

I groggily got out of bed and started heading to the bathroom. When I woke, I remembered what had happened last night. That strange boy kept asking if I knew him. Apparently I was supposed to, but he didn,t look familiar.

I openeed the bathroom door and heard the shower running.

"Gracie, it's me!" I shouted.

"Hey Kim! Takin' a shower this morning?" she asked.

"No, I took one last night." I replied.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face, and then stepped out and looked for my clothes. I settled on wearing a light blue cammie with skinny jeans. Aftr I got dressed, I waited for Grace to finish getting ready and we headed out together to start the school day.

**Dance Class.**

Grace and I walked into the studio and met up with our friends. There was only one odd person in the group, and it was the guy I saw last night. I inwardly groaned as we struted to them.

"Hey guys!" I greeted. Everyone mumbled their hello's, except for that guy.

"Hey Milton, do we have a test today? You know for our regular school subjects?" I asked.

"Oh I know this one! It's a chemistry test!" Eddie pioed up.

"Thanks Ed!" I replied. Grace started talking to therest of the group, so my eyes wandered, and they wandered right to Jack's. He was glaring at me, but in a confused way. I ignored it for a minute, but then it was getting creepy.

"What are you lookin' at?" I said. Everyone in the class stopped talking and turned to face us. Oops, I think I said it too loud.

"You!" Jack replied. "You... I mean, how do you remember Milton and Eddie and Jerry and Grace and Julie but not ME?!"

"Oh well MAYBE because I've never met you before!" I said. Instead of replying, Jack stormed out of the class. The group looked at me with puzzling expressions.

"What?" I innocently said.

**Time Skip: End of Day**

Grace P.O.V.

So, all day, Kim has been ignoring Jack. Wierd, right? I mean, in dance class, she said that she's never met him before. I thought it was a faze, but that idea quickly vanished as I witnessed her dis Jack time and time again. I was waiting in the room for Km to come, and when she came, I started asking her questions.

"Hey Kim, can I ask you something?" I started.

"Sure Grace." she said.

"Well, are you faking it when you say you don't know Jack?"

"Um... who's Jack again...?"

"The brown haired brown eyed tall kid that you yelled at this morning." I told her.

"Oh him? Yea, no idea who he is. Do you?" she asked.

"Of course!"

"Oh. Well I feel sorry for you. He seems annoying." she said. I sat there and sighed, how did she not remember him? "Hey Grace, I'm going to get some food. Wanna come?"

"No thanks, I'll stay here." I repllied. Kim walked out the door. I glanced around the room and spotted my phine sitting on the desk. As if on cue, it started ringing. And I did not like who was calling.

**Grace**/_Caller_

**"Hello?"**

_"Hey GRACIE. Kim come back yet?"_

**"Yes she has. But why would you... oh no."**

_"Oh yes honey."_

**"You're the one who made Kim lose her memory of Jack!"**

_"Wow, a little slow there aren't you?"_

**"But how? How does she only forget Jack but not everything else?"**

_"See hun, I'm the one who gassed up the dojo and I knew it would knock Kim out. The gas that I used attacked the brain. But here's the trick: It attacked the prefrontal cortex, and whatever was on her mind at the time. Apparently, it was Jack. So poof, memory gone."_

**"Do you know how much trouble you're causing! You are sick!"**

_"I have to run girly. Bye!"_

**"What, no! We're not done here! Rebecca!"**

~click~ end of call.

**Ok so hopefully this chapter made up for the non updating of yesterday. Again, so sorry! This would've been up earlier today, but I had to go to church. Aka, wifi dead zone... anyways please show me that you don't hate me by REVIEWING!**

**-TinypoompsXD**


	25. Kisses All Around

Hey** guys! I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in what, three weeks? Sorry again! So this is the first time that I'm typing this on my iPhone, and also partially why I couldn't update. My tablet broke and I need to get it fixed, but my mom left for vacation (without me or my sister might I add) and I have to wait for her to get back, which is next week. I literally JUST figured out how to do this. **

**Soo I left you guys with a semi cliffy, I finally told you who the mysterious caller was! It's Rebecca! Some of you guys were like "who is Rebecca?" And "why is she doing this?!" Guys, you scare me... If you honestly CAN'T remember who Rebecca is, PLEASE refer back to chapter one before you read this chapter! For those of you who DO know who Rebecca is, thank you for remembering and also, you are in for one hell of a surprise!**

**One last thing before the actual story, I AM SO HAPPY BECAUSE THIS STORY HAS 301 REVIEWS! OMG can we really make it to 320? Please! I mean when I saw that, I was literally crying. I had no idea my story was so popular! Thank you guys so much!**

**Ok, NOW here is the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously on NWIS:_

_"See hun, I'm the one who gassed up the dojo and I knew it would knock Kim out. The gas that I used attacked the brain. But here's the trick: It attacked the prefrontal cortex, and whatever was on her mind at the time. Apparently, it was Jack. So poof, memory gone."_

**"Do you know how much trouble you're causing! You are sick!"**

_"I have to run girly. Bye!"_

**"What, no! We're not done here! Rebecca!"**

~click~ end of call.

Chapter 25: Kisses All Around

Time Skip: One Week

Jack P.O.V

It's been a week since Kim lost her memory, and she still cant remember me. I mean, how could she only forget me and not anybody else? A bit suspicious if you ask me. I just want her know me, even if she will hate me. I was wandering the halls, surprisingly not getting caught since it's fourth period. Yes, I ditched. I had a lot of things on my mind! And hey, I am a bad-boy... I was snapped out of my thoughts when Randy approached me.

"Hey Jack," he greeted.

"Sup Randy, what are you doing roaming the halls?" I asked.

"Looking for you. Got my money?" he asked me. As he saw the confusion etched on my face, he continued. "The bet. Kim had to be your girlfriend by this month. I assume you failed, because I haven't seen you two together at all."

"Oh! Oooooooh..." I said as realization hit.

"So, got my $50?"

"Wait wait wait, that wasn't part of the bet. The bet was that if she was my girlfriend, then I would get your motorcycle. If not, then you would get her, not me." I told Randy.

"I know, but my bets come with interest. $25 to start, and another $25 for my giving you extra time." He explained. Knowing Randy, I should have expected that. The only way I was getting out of this was to lie.

"Well sadly for you, I DID get Kim to be my girlfriend. She's just been... sick lately, that's why we've been apart." I lied. Randy looked at me suspiciously, then continued on saying something.

"Then why don't you prove it."

"Well Kim is in class right now so..." I glanced in the empty halls and, wierd enough, Kim was walking past us, heading to the bathroom. Randy must have followed my gaze.

"Isn't that your, quote and quote, girlfriend?" he said. "Why don't you go get her?" he suggested. I walked over to Kim and stood in front of her. She scrunched her nose at me and was prepared to sidestep me, but I blocked her. I took hold of we hand and started taking her to Randy. She tried to pull her hand back, but I tightened my grip and whispered into her ear to play along.

"See, we are holding hands. Girlfriend and boyfriend." I said to Randy. Kim looked utterly confused, so I leaned my face to hers, making seem as if I was giving her a kiss on the cheek. I whispered to her_ "pretend you are my girlfriend, just to trick this guy. Dont_ worry." She relaxed her face, and put on a small and sweet smile.

"So Kim, you ARE Jack's girlfriend, are you?" Randy asked.

"Yep! And I couldn't be happier." Kim said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Then, since you guys are such a cute couple, how about a kiss. On the LIPS." he emphasized. Kim looked at me nervously, but I was completely confident.

"Of course." I said. I turned to completely face Kim. I placed my hands on her hips and she had her hands on my forearms. I leaned down closer and closer to her face. I watched her eyes slowly close as mine did the same. Finally, our lips met. The kiss was soft and sweet, it could have gotten any better. I pulled back after 5 seconds and looked into her eyes. There was a glint of something... something I couldn't pinpoint. Brushing it off, I turned back to Randy with a smirk on my lips.

"Keys please." I said. He reluctantly pulled his motorcycle keys out of his left pocket and placed them in my hand. He turned around and started walking off. Once Randy was out of sight, I turned to Kim, who had a confused look on her face.

"So, care to tell me what that little stunt was about?" she asked.

"Look, I know we aren't on good terms right now, but that guy was gonna keep bothering me. Thanks for playing along, you can keep on hating me now."

"Why would I hate you?" she asked. Now it was my turn to be confused.

"What do you mean? You haven't been talking to me for a week and change!"

"Well, I don't hate you... I thought we were closer after that kiss in the dojo. Guess I was wrong." Kim sighed.

"Wait, you remember that?!" I exclaimed.

"Yea, duh... Then the lights in the dojo went off while our fight with Brady and Donna. Do you not remember?"

"No, I remember perfectly!" I said. I was so surprised that Kim started remembering things, but I decided to test it just in case.

"Kim...?" I said with caution.

"Yes...?"

"What is my full name?" I asked.

"Jackson Antoinne Brewer, why?" She replied. Ignoring her why, I continued.

"How old am I?"

"16..."

"What belt am I in karate?"

"3rd degree blackbelt."

"Ok, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh hell naw..."

Yep, she remembers.

"Kim, your memory is back! Yeah!" I exclaimed. I picked her up by the waist and spun her around before setting her back down.

"My memory was never gone Jack..." she said.

"Yes it was, you know what, who cares now! Im just glad you're back." I breathed out. And before I could stop myself, I leaned down and kissed Kim. She responded in no time, and wrapped her arms around my neck while mine went around her waist. Trust me, kissing Kim was the final step to heaven. After a minute, we broke apart and looked at each other.

"Ah, sorry." she said. I smiled at her and shook my head slightly. For the first time in 10 years, I was genuinely happy. Well, until someone interrupted us...

"Jack! How many times do I have to tell you, DO NOT KISS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Brady yelled.

"Dude, she's not your girlfriend. Just a week ago you were sucking face with Donna, and we even confronted you about it."

"That doesn't mean we broke up, right Kim?" Brady defended. Kim looked at him with a straight face as she said,

"Brady, we are through."

"But-"

"The only BUT I want to see is yours going down the hall."

"Buh-bye Brady." I confirmed. As Brady was walking, the bell signaling lunch went off. All the kids started flooding out of the classrooms, crowding the hallways in the process.

"Crap, I am in so much trouble.. I was supposed to be going to the bathroom!" Kim exclaimed.

"Dont worry, I'll cover for you."

"But all the teachers hate you Jack."

"You're right... Anyways, so... that kiss..." I started.

"Look, how about-" Kim said. She was cut off by someone tapping her shoulder. Slowly, Kim turned around, and her eyes went wide.

"Rebecca?!"

**Done! Soo, NOW does everyone know who Rebecca is? Hope so! Anyways, hope this filled your Kick hunger once more! Oh and if you skipped over my ridiculously long authors note in the beginning, I suggest you go back and read the first and second part. **

**Ok, who else saw Two Dates and a Funeral?! Holy shifters, if you****haven't seen it, you need to see it NOW! I won't spoil it for anybody... But KICK is immense in that episode!**

**I am already behind on my other story, Fiction is My Life... The next chap will be up this week though, promise!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-TinypoompsXD**


	26. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys.**

**No, sorry but this is not an update.**

**I have to explain some stuff to you guys.**

**I know many of you have been anticipating the update(s) of NWIS and FIML, and I'm really sorry that I'm behind on them. But I have a kinda sad reason for it. **

**I might not be able to update my stories for the rest of this month, because of family issues. Many authors say this and I know how it feels, but I might as well tell you guys why.**

**I don't want you guys to be sad, so you can stop reading if you want to.**

**About a year ago, on February 8 (which is 5 days before my birthday), my dad was diagnosed with stage 4 lung cancer. And that was the worst thing I had ever heard. Or so I thought. My dad had such a struggle, and it was hard to believe since my dad had never smoked or done anything to get lung cancer. For 5 months, my mom my sister and I were having a hard time. My dad came home from the hospital, but only stayed for a week or less at a time. Eventually, they had to send him to a hospice center (which is a place where people with 6 months or less to live stay). He stayed there for about a month, and then that day came.**

**July 23rd, at 1:08pm, my dad died.**

**He probably the closest person I had in my life, and I miss him so much. **

**If you've reached this far, you'd realize that the one year anniversary of his death is tomorrow.**

**I'm just feeling really depressed, it's not like I haven't tried to update my stories, but I just can't do it.**

**But I promise you wonderful people that hopefully I'll get out of my depression and post another chapter for you guys. **

**I'm really sorry.**

**I'm just taking a small break.**

**I really love you all, and I hate disappointing you guys. But bear with me please.**

**Love you.**

**-TInypoompsXD**


	27. Behind The Mask

**OMG thank you guys so much for understanding my predicament! Reading all your reviews touched my heart so much like I was crying when I saw them all! Of course those were happy tears... The reviews were amazing, Im so grateful that you guys kept me and my family in your hearts. And there are some special people that I want to mention/shoutout:**

**All my reviewers!:**

_KickinItWithCoolKarateGirl00_

_bd91346_

_kickforever13_

_coolbeans1024_

_Jennlee1_

_AllDaydreamsAreDangerous_

_Pheonix2014_

_Guest_

_Dont-Stop-Believin_

_TeamJacob743_

_bigdreamer1597_

_Alia(guest)_

_KittyKatz440_

_autumn1999_

_kyrah(guest)_

_KarateGirl77_

_swagmasterlol_

_Justgowiththeflow_

_Cliapatra32_

_Paula(guest)_

_mnash123_

**And everyone who PM'd me!:**

_Daydreaming in Wonderland_

_Claipatra32_

_crazierthanever_

**Favoriters and followers!:**

_xXxXDontHateJustLoveXxXx_

_autumn1999_

_bstormstar_

_Staybeautiful7_

_Anialoveskick_

_bd91346_

_lovely123c_

**And finally, people who have lost loved ones to cancer or anything else...:**

_bd91346_

_kickforever13_

_Dont-Stop-Believin_

_TeamJacob743_

_autumn1999_

_KarateGirl77_

_Justgowiththeflow_

_Cliapatra32_

_crazierthanever_

**I know there may be more people that have lost loved ones but those are the ones that let me know. Thank you guys so much again because now I feel all warm inside! So for all of you guys, chapter 26!**_  
_

**AANNDD VERY special shoutout to crazierthanever because she gave me ideas for this chapter and pm'd me and was really nice!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: 25 chapters of this guys, might as well stick it to my forehead! I DO NOT own Kickin' It! **

_Previously on NWIS:_

_"You're right... Anyways, so... that kiss..." I started._

_"Look, how about-" Kim said. She was cut off by someone tapping her shoulder. Slowly, Kim turned around, and her eyes went wide._

_"Rebecca?!"_

Chapter 26: Friends With Benefits

Kim POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing in front of me was my best friend from Tennessee, Rebecca. I was speechless, wondering why she was in California all of a sudden. The only thing I could choke out was,

"Rebecca?!"

After processing what was happening, a wide grin spread across my face. Rebecca held her arms open wide and I gladly ran to her.

"KIM! I haven't seen you in forever!" She yelled.

"I know! I missed you so much!" I replied.

once we released from our embrace we started babbling like crazy.

"Girl you look so good! The California sun has done WONDERS with your complexion!"

"Omg I cant get enough of your outfit! I bet you got it to show off to Keron, right?!"

In the middle of our rant, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and saw Jack standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets. Oh right, I was talking to him before...

"Ha, sorry Jack, forgot you were there... Jack meet my best friend from back home, Rebecca! Becca, this is Jack." I said.

Becca gave Jack a sweet wave and Jack in return just smiled.

"So Kim, he's your boyfriend, right?" she asked. My eyes went wide and I turned to Jack, who had a suggestive smirk on his face. He lowly chuckled at my expresion and waited for my answer.

"Uhhh... Umm... Well... No?" I answered, more as a question.

"But I totally saw you two lip-lockin' just a minute ago!" Becca exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean that he's my boyfriend though, right?" I asked, trying to deny the situation.

"Yea, Kim's right." Jack said. He walked closer to me and wrapped his hands around my waist from behind and put his head on my shoulder. "We're just... Friends with benefits. Right Kim?" He started kissing my neck lightly, but I wasn't going to fall for it. I pushed him off and distanced myself from him. Meanwhile, Rebecca looked utterly and completely amused by this situation.

"Sure, whatever you say..." She sang. I just rolled my eyes and playfully shoved her.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What, a girl can't visit her best friend?" She replied innocently.

"Not when it costs over $400 To travel!" I exclaimed. "Now what's the REAL reason?"

"Ok. When you enrolled into this school, I sorta did too. I never expected to get in, and when you got in, I knew I wasn't getting accepted. That is, until my mom saw how depressed I was without you, and worked her 'mom' magic and got me in! So here I am!" she explained.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. I engulfed her in another bone crushing hug and squealed like a little girl.

"Omg you HAVE to meet my other friends! I think you'll like them!" I told her. I dragged her away from Jack and to my dorm. Hopefully Grace is there so she can meet Rebecca... Oh wait I have class! Pft, who cares.

—-—

Rebecca POV

I finally reached CPA Campus. The drive from the airport was 2 painstaking hours. I first headed to Rudy's, the principal might I add, office to discuss arrangements. I walked with my bags to his outdoor cabin and knocked on the door. He was most likely there, the man only comes out for food!

"Hi Rebecca! I was expecting you." he greeted me as he opened the door. He held a big grin on his face as he made way for me in the doorway.

"Cut the crap Rudy, nobody's around." I said in monotone voice.

"Fine. What the hell are you doing here anyways?" he sneered while closing the door. I lightly chuckled at his sudden change in expression and plopped myself into his couch.

"Well isn't it obvious? I want to join the school." I said.

"Oh no. You are NOT joining my school." he sharply replied.

"Aw, I'm hurt. And why can't I?" I asked while propping my feet on top of his desk.

"Because all you want to do is cause promblems. Just like your mother." Rudy said.

"Hey! You have no right comparing me to my mother... Even though it may be true. And even so, you HAVE to let me in."

"Why is that?"

"Oh you know, my MOM would like to see you again... Unless you let me in. Then consider her as nonexistant." I bribed.

"Tell your MOM to leave me alone. And I don't have to let you in." he deadpanned.

"Do we REALLY need a repeat of last year? Because my mom can and will find you. So I suggest you type my name into your dinosaur of a computer and put me in the same room as Kim." I said.

"Why do you have to be in the same room as Kim? She already has a roomate. And I actually like Kim, why are you after her?" **(A/N: getting kinda tired of "I said" and "he said"... Hopefully you guys can keep up.)**

"Oh, you don't know about my little scheme, do you? Well, would you like to know the details?"

"If it has something to do with my kids, then yes."

"I'm after Kim because I want revenge. She left me in Tennessee by myself, to finish highschool by myself. And even if she did come back for college, she probably wouldn't remember me. And thats the worst part. We promised each other that we would stay best friends forever, and she already broke that promise when she came here. Grace is her new best friend. And Kim hasn't called or texted me not ONCE since she came."

"So giving Kim near death experiences is your form of revenge?!"

"Coreection. Giving Kim AND Grace near death experiences is my form of revenge. I want Kim to suffer without me. And I want Grace to suffer for stealing my best friend. That's why I have Grace's parents hostage."

"You WHAT?!"

"Yep. Mr and Mrs O'Dherety are my captives. I gave Grace a chance to back off of Kim, but when she refused, I had to go another step."

"Shit. Ok, if I let you into the school, will you STOP this madness?"

"...maybe."

**Ok Im sorry it's so short but I'm just getting back into the swing of things! And dont freak out because of rebecca, she has an alterior motive to all of this... Stay tuned because updates will be coming soon! Love you all! **

**-TinypoompsXD**

**ps: follow me on instagram my username is tinypoomps**


End file.
